Gabriel
by thekingdaddy
Summary: After the fight in Knockdown Castle must call upon his past to ensure the saftey of the ones he loves. He has to enlist Josh's help to save Beckett. Stong T for violence and language. May turn to M if the need arrises.
1. Chapter 1

**This a completly diffrent take on Knockout and the weeks following.**

 **I have always been a sucker for Badass Castle. We only see glimpses on the show, and no one really writes that much either. Their are a few, I don't want to name them here incase I miss someone. I don't want to upset someone who has written one.**

 **As always please review and I OWN NOTHING!**

Phone Calls

"You know what we are, we are over! Now get out!" Castle could see the anger swirling through her hazel eyes he processed her words.

"Okay, okay but do me a favor and take care of yourself Kate. Make it home to Josh when this is through. Let him love you, you deserve that." And with that a defeated Castle walked out of her apartment and out of her life.

 _What the hell just happened? How did she lose her temper like that? Did she really just kick Castle out of her life so easily?_ Beckett gathered up her badge and gun and locked her apartment. She needed to see Captain Montgomery and she needed to see him now.

XX

Across town at the 12th precinct Roy Montgomery was struggling with the phone call he had just finished.

" _Roy, you will deliver Kate Beckett to me or you will lose everything in your life. Is she worth Evelyn or your 2 precious girls? How about that writer's family? That little redhead she is a real goodlooking girl, my boys could have a real good time with her!"_

" _Lockwood if you think that I am going to hand over Kate Beckett to you, you have lost you mind? I am not about to let you kill her."_

" _Roy I don't see where you have a choice. I don't kill kids, but I have a couple of guys on my team who would just love to spend time alone with your 2 girls before putting a bullet in their head. 10 pm at the hanger where you found the helicopter. Have her there and we will do the rest. I am sending a video to you, just so you know that I am not bluffing. 10 pm Roy." And with that the line went dead._

30 seconds later Montgomery received text with a video attached. It looked like a video that a realtor would take for an online showing of a home for sale except his home was not for sale. He thought he was going to be sick. That bastard had been in his home. He sat down in his chair, reached in and pulled out a flask. After staring at the flask for what seemed like an eternity he slowly opened the flask and took a long slow drink. He closed his eyes and tried to make sense of the past hour when there was a knock on his door.

"Sir, do you have a minute?" Kate Beckett standing in the threshold of his office.

"Yeah Kate come in. What do you need?"

"Castle, I want him gone!"

"Okay Kate he gone."

"What about the Mayor?" Kate was shocked. She was only wanting to blow off some steam. There is no way it was this easy to get rid of Castle. Did she even want to get rid of Castle? No of course she didn't.

"Kate this is my house. I can kick him out anytime I want. The only reason I let him stay is he is good for you Kate. You were not having fun before he showed up, but now look at you. You smile now when he is around. I have never seen that. But if you want him gone. He's gone."

She had started this meeting, or rant really, she felt she had to go through with it at this point. "Thank you sir. Sir are you ok?"

Roy hand her his flask "Kate you're the best cop I have ever trained, the best cop I have ever met. But you're so much more than that to me. You are like a daughter to me. With everything going on, Lockwood breaking out of prison, please watch your back. I would hate to lose you. Now get out of here, go home and get some rest."

"Yes sir." With that Beckett strolled out of his office. Was this the last time he would see her? He was not sure. He had a decision to make, and it was the hardest one he had ever faced. It wasn't really a decision, but rather a choice. Would Kate Beckett or his family die?

XX

A couple hours later Castle's phone rang. "Castle."

"Rick its Roy, I need your help, or rather Kate needs your help."

"Roy Kate kicked me out. She does not want me around anymore."

"We both know that's not the case Rick. That girl loves you, even if she does not know it yet. But here is the problem, Lockwood has put me in an unwinnable spot. Either I give them Kate or they kill my family, then he is going after your family."

 _My family, that means Alexis!_ "When and where?" Castle asked as a resolve came over him that he has not had in years.

"9:30 tonight at the hanger where you guys found the helicopter."

"See you there." With that Castle hung up the phone and looked at his watch. 7:30 he thought 'just enough time' and he grabbed the keys to his SUV.

When he reached his parking garage he pulled out his phone and scrolled through is contacts. 'There it is' he thought. He had hoped that he would never have to make this call in his life. With that he pushed send, a few seconds later he hears "Josh Davidson."

"Josh this is Ricard Castle." Why would Richard Castle be calling me? "Castle how did you get my number?"

"Kate gave it to me, in case of emergency."

"OH GOD IS SHE HURT?"

"No she's fine. But I need your help to keep her that way."

"What can I do?" Davidson asked. Castle could hear what he thought was reservations in his voice as he pulled his SUV out into traffic.

"Do you love her Josh?"

"Castle I don't think that I want to discuss our relationship with you!" Castle quietly laughed as he thought he heard that reservation turn to anger in an instant.

"Josh, do you love her enough to risk her never speaking to you again if it means that she is safe?"

Josh was quiet for a moment before answering. _Do I love her that much? Could I never see her again if it mean she was safe? I am not sure. I want to be that man, but I am not sure I am._ "What do you need me to do Castle?"

"Tell me where you are." Castle said as he arrived at his first stop.

"I'm at the Mt. Sinai, just got off shift."

As he opened his storage building he said "I will be there in 30 minutes, you need to be outside of the ER. Don't make me wait, time is of the essence. I have to go I have another call to make." With that Castle hung up with Josh.

He pulled to the gate of the storage facility and entered the code. After the gate opened he slowly drove to space 247. He exited his SUV and moved slowly towards the shed door looking cautiously at his surroundings. After insuring he was in fact alone he opened the door He turned on the light to the shed and looked around. He was in a place he hoped that he would never have to visit again. He walked over to a cabinet and he pulled a couple of duffle bags and quickly filled it with what he thought he would need tonight. After loading all of the duffles into the back of the SUV he turned to a closet and grabbed a change of clothes. He methodically yet quickly changed into a pair of black military pants as well as a black Tee shirt and black field jacket. After lacing up his size 13 military boots he headed for the SUV. Tonight he was going to do things that he has not had to do in a very, very long time.

XX

"Kate I need you to meet me at the hanger where you found the helicopter. I need to go over something with you."

'Yes sir, I can be there by 9:00, 9:15 at the latest." Kate was surprised that the Captain wanted to meet here there tonight. "Let me see how soon I can get Esposito and Ryan there."

"No Kate, just you. I want to make sure I am right before we get them out there. It could be a wild goose chase and there is no need to have all 3 of you on overtime. Still have to worry about things like that."

"Okay Captain I'm on my way." She answered as she reached for her boots. She could not put her finger on it but something was amiss.

XX

As Castle pulled out of the storage facility he placed his second call. "Mike this is Rick. I think it's time to put that zombie apocalypse plan into action."

Mike Porter is a retired SEAL who spent most of his time with Team 6. This is the most elite of the SEAL teams. He has seen action in Somalia, Afghanistan, Iraq as well as quite a few countries that the public have no idea United States was even at war with at the time. They still have no idea.

When he retired he started a security company with the help of Richard Castle. He has been friends with Castle for 20 some odd years. He has built his company into one of the largest and most respected personal security companies in the United States.

"Rick are you sure?"

"Mike all hell is going to break loose tonight, and I want mother and Alexis is safe."

"Rick have you thought this through?"

As Castle pulled up to the ER he saw Josh waiting by the door. Castle beeped the horn and unlocked the doors. As Josh got into the SUV he heard Castle finishing his call. "Mike no I haven't thought this through. If I did I would not be doing this tonight."

"Do you want one of my teams there?"

"Mike I'm not sure that we have the time to mobilize one of your teams. It's been a long time since I have been in this situation. But it's like riding a bike right? I mean you never really forget what to do. By the way Mike I want you to add Jim Beckett and Evelyn Montgomery and her daughter's to the plan. I am texting you their addresses now. They don't know about this so go in hard and fast. I would rather have them scared and alive than dead. I will call Martha and let her know I have put this in play."

"Okay Rick. We're will be rolling in 10." With that Mike called his most trusted team leaders and put the plan into action.

As Castle pulled out into traffic he looked at Josh and said "One more call and I will let you know everything."

Castle pulled up his mother's number on his phone. The phone rang twice and he heard Martha's exuberant voice. "Martha Rodgers."

"Mother, zombies are on the loose." With that he hung up and speed through the Holland Tunnel.

 **Well what do you guys think?**


	2. Insight

Insight

"Castle what is going on?" Those were the first word that Davidson spoke to him since he entered the SUV. "What kind of trouble is Kate into?"

"What has Kate told you about her mother?"

"Not much, she was murdered in an alley when Kate was 19. The police said it was random gang violence. But you guys figured out it was not. You guys caught the killer but she had to kill him to save your life."

"Josh that is part of the story but not all of it. There seems to be someone big behind her mom's death. They sent a team of killers after her not to long ago. We captured them but the broke out of jail last the other day. They are waiting for her at an airport, that's where we are headed."

Josh had been looking out the side window the entire trip. As they slowed to enter a small airport he turned to look at Castle. Castle is dressed in all black, and wearing black military boots. Castle is not as tall as he is nor does he look as muscular, but he is put together.

 _Castle would be pretty tough in a fight_ he thought. He had only been around Castle a couple of times and he had the impression that he was overweight and out of shape. But tonight he looked anything but overweight and out of shape. He then studied his face and he had an epiphany. "You love her don't you? I have always thought that you had a thing for her, but you are in love with her aren't you?"

As the SUV rounded the corner Castle saw Kate's Crown Vic as well as another one. He assumed that it was Montgomery's Vic. He slowly pulled up behind Kate's and turned off the ignition. "Earlier this evening Kate kicked me out of her life, so whether I have feelings for her are not is a moot point. Now we are going into that hanger. When I tell you to, bring Kate back here. I don't care if you have to knock her out and carry her here you do it! She is going to leave here alive tonight. Do you understand?!"

"Castle answer my question, DO YOU LOVE HER?!"

"Josh the only person I love more than Kate is my daughter Alexis. But Kate has you and that makes her happy. As long as she is happy then I am happy. Now do you understand what you are supposed to do here tonight?" Josh was surprised at the level of focus on Castles face. He always believed that he was the playboy that everyone thought he was. He could not believe that he could have this side to him.

"Yeah I got it."

They exited the vehicle and Castle went to the back of the SUV and opened it. "I know you have been in some pretty rough areas of the world on your travels. Did you ever have the need to fire a gun? Can you handle firing one?"

Davidson utterly shocked when he heard the question. _Can I handle a gun? What the hell was this writer getting me into?_ "Yes I can. Don't like to but I can."

As castle opened the first duffle bag and he pulled out a Sig P226 extreme. "That's something we have in common Josh, I don't like them much either. This has a 15 round magazine and one in the chamber. It has a little kick so aim low on the chest. I hope you don't have to use it but if you do don't hesitate. Your life could depend on it." Castle feels that when Josh pulls the trigger he will flinch and the barrel will travel up. If this is the case Josh will effectively be aiming center chest.

 _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_ "I understand, but I am not sure I am the one you need here. What about her partners?"

Castle turned to Josh and looked him in the eye. He could see that he was scared. For Josh's part though he did not let on he was scared. Castle then starts to speak. "If I bring in Esposito or Ryan they are not going to want to take her out of here. They will want to make a stand with her. With you, you are just brave enough to walk in and get her but not stupid enough to want to take on these guys. That's why you are here.

Castle took 2 Sig 226 .40 caliber with silencers and put them into his shoulder holster. He pulled out a marine K-BAR and placed it in a sheath strapped to the small of his back. He then removed a Heckler-Koch UMP submachine gun from a duffle bag and attached a lanyard to it. Slipping it over his neck he grabbed up additional clips for the pistols and rifle, handed an additional clip to Josh and said "Let's go." He through a small duffle over his shoulder as they walked towards the hanger.

"Captain what is going on here?"

"Kate I got a call from Lockwood today. Either I lure you here for them or they are going to kill my family, then he was going after Castle's. You know what he is capable of, we can't protect them. You know that."

"So you are giving me to them." She said incredulously. "Roy are you part of this? Do you know who had my mother killed?" Kate was almost in tears when she asked the question.

"No Kate I have no idea who is behind her death. God I wish I knew."

"So what's the play here Roy, you take one side and I take the other?" Kate was already pulling her service weapon as she finished the statement.

"Castle your up." Roy yelled never taking his eyes off of Kate. "Castle is going to get you to safety tonight. Your dad has already been through enough pain I am not about to see him go through any more."

"Roy that's not how this is going down tonight!" Castle said as he entered the back of the hanger with Josh. "Josh here is going to get Kate to safety and you are going with her."

As Castle came into view Kate saw him. She had never seen him dressed like he was tonight. He looked like he should be in some action movie not standing in a hanger in New Jersey. "What in hells name are you doing with that weapon?"

Castle looked over at Kate, but did not acknowledge her question before turning to Montgomery. "Roy you are going to leave with her, I am going to handle this. I don't think you know what these guys are capable of. From the looks of you tonight, you're not prepared to handle this situation."

"And you are Castle?" Kate cried out as Castle pulled out 2 canisters from the duffle and placed one them inconspicuously near the helicopter.

Castle looked over the hanger and walked over to an empty fuel drum and placed the other canister. He turned to Kate with a determination in his eyes that she had never seen. His blue eyes were so dark they looked almost black. Kate had never seen this side of Castle. He was focused and he looked like he know exactly what he was doing. Like he had does this every day.

"6 man Alpha team in 2 SUV's. One will come from the west and the other from the east. They will not come from the rear because they expect Roy is selling you out. They are going to come in hard and fast. One 2 man team will go over to the barrel and another other will move over to the 'copter."

Kate is now staring at him with her Jaw wide open. She cannot believe that what he is saying. _How can he know all of this?_

Castle continues "Lockwood will come straight at me with the last team member. I will have the advantage because he's gonna want to discuss where you are. That's my edge."

"There will be another Alpha team waiting to see what happens tonight. If they do not get confirmation that all went as planned 30 minutes after the arranged meet time they will grab our families. There is more than likely a 3 man observation team assigned to this op. I would guess that there is a sniper that's part of that team. That team could be on site but I have my doubts. If they were here the shot would have already been taken."

"Castle there is no way in hell I'm leaving you in here. This isn't one of your books. You can't just write the ending the way you want." Kate was shaking with fear as she stared at Castle.

"Josh, get her the hell out of here now."

Kate had been so focused on Castle that she had not seen Josh's approach. Josh grabbed her, picked her up and headed out the back door. "Put me the fuck down Josh! Josh do you hear me?! Put me down now!" She tried to turn back to Castle and said "Rick don't do this. Don't you dare do this to me. You are going to get yourself killed. Don't you dare leave me all alone."

As Josh cleared the back door with Kate, Roy said "What in the hell do you think you are doing? Do you have save the girl, get the girl dream? Whatever it is I am staying."

"Roy, when they threatened Alexis they brought me out of retirement. When this is over I will tell you all about it, but right now I need you out of here. I won't be able to account for you, and eliminates my edge. I need to know that I can do whatever I need to without worrying about where you are. Keep her safe, if I don't make it out of here get her to my house in the Hampton's. Her dad as well as my family and yours are being removed from the city as we speak. I have a team making sure they are all safe." He could see the nervousness in Roy's eyes. "Captain this is not my first rodeo. Now make sure she's if safe."

At that moment a chirp broke the silence. Castle pulled out a phone from his jacket that Roy had never seen before. It was not the usual IPhone that Castle carried, it looked like an old flip phone but larger. Castle looked up at Roy and smiled. "All of our families have been picked up and are in enroute to safety. Now take this and get out of here."

"What is this thing Rick?"

"It's a receiver. It will let you hear what is going on in here. Do not try to leave from out back until you hear gunfire. If you try to leave before I get them out of the SUV's they will just abort entering here and follow you. Got it?"

At that moment Rick could see 2 sets of head lights pulling out onto the runway headed towards the hanger. "Show time Roy now go!"

 **What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

The Hanger

Castle walked towards the back of the hanger. There was a desk and chair, he took a seat in the chair propped up his feet on the desk and removed a small box with a trigger on its top. He set a transmitter on the desk, the one that will transmit to the receiver that Montgomery has in his possession. He turned it on and spoke softly, "Roy remember the plan. Kate if you can hear me please remember you agreed to look after Alexis. I hope it does not come to that but if it does I have taken care of everything. Just speak with mother she knows who to get you in touch with."

As Castle finished talking 2 dark colored SUV's pulled up in front of the hanger's main opening with the front of each angled towards the hanger effectively blocking the opening.

XX

Kate had heard everything Castle has said. There were tears streaming down her face when she pulled Josh's hand from her mouth spewing out. "Josh get your damn hands off of me now! Captain we need to get in there and help him! I don't know what thinks he's doing but there is no way he is can do this. He is a blessed writer not Jason Bourne."

"Kate it's too late to go back in there. Please be quiet or his plan is blown. Just as soon as we can we will get in there, but if we go in and he hesitates it could cost him his life." As Roy finished speaking they heard muffled sounds of vehicle doors closing.

XX

The doors to the SUV's open and the occupants begin to file out. Just as Castle expected 2 armed men moved towards the helicopter and 2 moved towards the empty fuel barrels. These guys had their weapons drawn and were surveying the hanger. As Lockwood and his driver exited and started moving towards Castle he spoke. "Glad you could join me guys!"

"Well, well, well if it's not the writer. You were next on my list, you saved me from a lot a trouble. Thank you, I really appreciate it." Lockwood turned to his right and motioned with his right hand for the 2 mercenaries on that side to move behind the helicopter.

"Wouldn't do that fellas. Look down in front of the copter. That's and IED tied to this trigger." Castle raised his right hand and waved the little box with the switch in the air. He looked over to the merc's by the fuel drums and said "I did not forget about you guy's either."

With that all of Lockwood's men stopped moving and started searching with their eyes. Castle could see the exact moment written all of over their face when they found the IED's. "Good job fella's. Now it seems we need to have a little chat don't we Hal?"

"You have balls Richard Castle, I'll give you that. But this isn't going to end well for you."

Castle raised the UMP and pointed it at Lockwood and with a chilling tone slowly and methodically spoke. "Richard Castle, that's a name most people know me by. Richard Rodgers is another people know me by. That's the name that my mother gave me at birth. But there is another that very few living people know me as, Gabriel."

Lockwood raised his hand to his guys for them to hold in place. The shock on his face was undeniable. Castle know that he had the edge he was looking for. The silence seemed to go on for an eternity before Lockwood spoke again. "Gabriel's dead. He died in Uzbekistan in '99. I know because I made sure of it."

"Nope I didn't die, should have but I didn't. But I can see why you would think that, since you left me to die."

Lockwood face begins to pale and Castle knows Lockwood remembers him. With that insight he continues.

"I did not recognize you Hal until just now. When you got out of that SUV it hit me who you are. It's plain as day, and by the look on your face you remember me also."

"When you left me I was taken prisoner by Mirov's men. But I was pulled out of Qureshi about a week later. Thank god for Team 6." I know you can see the resemblance. I was a little thinner, had a bushy beard oh and I had that pesky leg wound. But if you look really hard you can see the face of the guy you would not let the chopper land to pick up."

XX

As the 3 of them huddled behind Castle's SUV Montgomery looked at Kate and asked, "What in the hell is he talking about?"

Her tears has stopped but her eyes were puffy and red. If you had told her this morning that not only would she kick the 'love of her life' out of her life but she would have Montgomery pretend to hand her over to assassins but Rick Castle would be facing down 6 killers while she hid in a ditch behind an SUV she would have called Bellevue to have you when did Rick, no that's not right, Castle yeah Castle that's right. When did Castle become the love of her life? He was important to her, very important to her but love of her life. Could he really be the love of her life?

But here she was and that was taking place as well as her boyfriend was hiding in a ditch with her. Was he here to protect her? She was not quite sure but he had a gun and was right by her side. "Josh why are you here? This is no place for you."

"Castle called and asked me for help. He said he was going to do everything he could to save your life." Josh took a breath and composed himself and look into Kates eyes and he saw it. He knew that she is in love and not with him but with Castle. "He loves you, did you know that? I wasn't sure until I talked with him tonight but he does. And by the way you're looking at me I pretty sure you are in love with him."

"Josh, I don't know what to say…" At that moment Kate closes her eyes and remembers Montgomery's question. "Roy I don't have any idea what he is talking about. But we need to help him…"

XX

At that moment the sound of gunfire come across the receiver followed by 2 explosions. "OH MY GOD!" and Kate had tears streaming down her face again.

Castle was staring at Lockwood when he caught a glimpse of movement by the fuel drums. He dove out of the chair just before the first shots were fired from the guys at the fuel tanks. Castle immediately pushed the trigger on the detonator and the IED's blew.

Lockwood looked around and saw his 2 men beside the helicopter were down. Both were not moving. He moved to his right where the fuel tanks use to be. He had 1 man down and the other was injured but still in the fight.

Bullets were crashing into the desk as Castle leaned out and open fire with his UMP. He caught Lockwood's driver in the leg.

Castle the retreated to the tail of the helicopter all the while spraying bullets in the direction of the destroyed fuel tanks.

"Gabriel, you're slipping. In the past we would all be dead."

"Lockwood if I wanted you dead you would be." Castle saw Lockwood's remaining merc sweeping towards the back of the hanger and put 2 rounds in his side from the UMP. The merc went down instantly.

"Looks like it's just us Hal! Want to lay down your weapon, let the police take you in to custody?"

At that moment a burst of gunfire came out from the opposite from his position. Castle had made his way to the front of the copter and had a clear shot at Lockwood who was focusing on the tail section. The area Castle had vacated a few moments prior.

"I didn't think so." Castle pulled up his weapon and squeezed off 2 shots catching Lockwood in his left leg and shoulder.

Lockwood slumped against the remains of the fuel tanks not moving. As Castle rose from his secure spot he pulled out one of his pistols and walked towards Lockwood. As he neared the first of Lockwood's me he raised his pistol and fired into his chest. He continued with each of the merc's he past.

"It's so good to know that you are still breathing Hal. You and I have some catching up to do don't we, Hal."

XX

The tears coming down Kate's face had turned to outright sobs. Roy realized that the receiver was no longer working. He looked over to Josh, "I think that the transmitter is damaged." They could hear that the gunfire in the hanger had begun to slow.

"I think it's over." Josh mouthed to Montgomery as he stoked Kate's hair. Her head was buried in Josh's shoulder as her sobs began to quiet.

"Kate are you ok?" Roy asked.

No response.

"Kate!"

Still no response.

"DETECTIVE BECKETT!"

Kates head snapped towards Montgomery. "Yes sir!"

"Are you with me?"

"Yes sir I'm good." Beckett said as she wiped the last of here tears from her eyes.

"Let's clear that room Kate. Dr. Davidson please wait here and stay covered." Roy said as he started to climb from the ditch.

Beckett rose and checked her service weapon, making sure there was a round in the chamber. They slowly moved to the door leading in to the hanger. "Take it slow Beckett, we don't know what we are going to find. If he is down, you get to him and I will provide cover."

"Rodger that sir."

When the door opened she was not prepared for what she saw.

Castle was looking down at Lockwood and could tell he was not long for this world. "Hal, it looks like I hit you femoral artery. I can let you bleed out or I can end your suffering. All you have to do is tell me who sent you."

"You're really are Gabriel aren't you? It isn't personal you know. It was just another job."

Castle bent down to look Lockwood directly in the eyes. "It's pretty damn personal when you threaten the 3 women I love most in this world. Now who the hell sent you?" Castle was pushing the barrel of his pistol into the shoulder wound of Lockwood. Causing Lockwood to scream in agony.

Kate's heart skipped a beat when she heard Castle's declaration of love. Though be it not your normal declaration, but has anything really been normal between them.

Lockwood winced in pain once again when the barrel of the gun was pressed deeper into his shoulder. "You can't save your family now. By the time you get back to the city they will be dead." He grinned up at Castle with a smug satisfied look.

Castle leaned down and whispered in his adversary's ear "I'm a step ahead of you asshole. They were already out of danger before you entered this hanger." With that Castle struck Lockwood in the side of his head with his pistol. Lockwood's eyes immediately closed as he was rendered unconscious.

As Castle rose the sound of boots clicking across the floor caught his attention. He know who it was without turning. He could feel her presence, he has been able to since he met her. He could not explain why but a sense of peace came over him whenever she was near. That peace was filling his body when at this very moment. He holstered his weapons and took a deep breath.

"Beckett you're supposed to be in a vehicle on your way to anywhere but here. So I'm guessing that Roy is somewhere in here also."

"Yeah I'm here Rick."

Beckett was still standing at the tail of the helicopter looking at Castle. _Who was this man? He had just stood toe to toe with 6 trained killers and came out on top. How could he have done this? Up until tonight he has shown no ability to take care of himself let alone this._

"Castle?" She calls just above a whisper but loud enough that he could hear. No answer.

"Castle!" Again no answer.

"Rick." His back still to her he raises his left hand as to say 'just 1 minute' and he begins to move towards the front of the hanger. He knew he had some explaining to do, but that would have to wait. Right now there was something else that was more pressing. At that moment the sound of tires screeching to a halt filled the air.

 **Thoughts?**


	4. Aftermath

**I want to thank you for reading and reviewing. It was suggested after the last chapter that I use a beta reader. I have chosen to do so but not your typical way. I have recruited Mrs. Kingdaddy to help. I hope that you can see her influence on this chapter.**

Aftermath

" _Rick." His back still to her he raises his left hand as if to say 'just 1 minute' and he begins to move towards the front of the hanger. The sound of tires screeching to a halt filled the air._

xx

At that moment 3 large dark SUV's pulled up to the hangar. Screeching to a halt the doors open and three men in dark suits pour out armed with, what appeared to Kate, as the same kind that Castle had. Kate instinctively starts to pull her service weapon, a tall, tan man in his mid 50's appears from the passenger seat of the last SUV.

"Stand down detective. I am sure you want to walk out of here, and to tell you the truth I really don't want any more paperwork than I already have."

The chuckle that was about to escape her lips died as she heard Castle whisper, as if to himself, "Wilson." Their eyes met as he said it. The act was so slight so imperceptible that it almost went unnoticed but Kate knew she caught a glimpse of something. Wilson's response seemed curt at best with just a single word "Gabriel."

Castle hurriedly continued past Wilson, Kate immediately decided to follow. Her need to check on him outweighed her need for answers, but she knew she would find out what happened here tonight no matter what. As she got to Wilson he grabbed her and said "Give him a couple of minutes. This is always hard on him."

"What are you talking about?" At that point, Wilson took her by the arm to the front of his SUV. He pointed over the side of the hangar, the sight she witnessed across the tarmac immediately took her back to where she herself had been just moments before. Castle was on his hands and knees wrenching in a seemingly endless reaction to what he had done. She couldn't help the heartache from welling inside her.

"Some things never change; he always hated when it came to things like tonight. He has always had a physical reaction at the end of an OP." The nonchalant tone in Wilson's voice sent chills down Kate's spine.

"What the hell do you mean some things never change? This has happened before?"

"Detective, I'm going to let Gabriel explain that one to you; it should really come from him."

Beckett decided to take the conversation in a different direction. The past few hours had been a whirlwind of emotion for her, what she needed now was answers. "Wilson, she barked, exactly which agency is it that you work for?"

"E.P.A."

"Really, Agent Wilson? The Environmental Protection Agency. That's what you are going with?" Kate wanted to look him in the eye and ask if he really thought her that naive, but she kept that to herself.

"Really." Wilson said with a wink as a noise from the rear of the hangar caught both of their attention.

Two agents appeared from the rear of the hanger escorting Josh. "Is this one of yours Detective?"

Roy spoke up "Yeah, he is with us." Kate could see the anger seething from him before he spoke; but his tone confirmed it for everyone. "Can you let go of me now, please?" The _please_ in his sentence practically dripping with venom.

Kate turned back to look toward Castle or was it Gabriel as Wilson was calling him. Only to find him moved, he was now leaned against the hanger with his head in his hands between his legs.

Beckett's attention shifted, her pleading eyes caught Wilson's. He knew what she wanted and with the slightest nod saw her race toward a seated and obviously drained Castle. When she reached him she silently leaned against the hangar and slid down beside him. Once seated on the ground she reached for him, pulling him closer to her side. He rested his head on her shoulder, and the sobs came. The wave of emotion that offered him release, seemed hours but it was only a few moments.

Castle was the first to break the silence, his voice strained "Kate call Javier and Kevin, have them get Lanie and Jenny and go to the Haunt. They could be in danger."

Kate grabbed her phone and made the call. When he answered she repeated Castle's instructions. Before she could disconnect the call Castle spoke up "the code, they will need the code to enter the 'Door in the Floor' it's eleven, seventeen seventy nine. Hearing her own birthdate Kate's head spun to Castle as she relayed the final piece of the message "he said to wait for us there" and hung up trying to understand what she had just heard.

Before she could question him, Castle broke the silence "Kate you need to check on Josh. I am sure he has never been involved in something like this before tonight. He is gonna need you."

"I'm right where I need to be." Kate could not believe he wanted to send her away. But what gave her the right to be surprised, the last time they spoke she threw him not only out of her apartment but out of her life.

"No Kate I have been here before. I've calmed down and can deal with my emotions now. I want you to check and see if Josh and Roy are ok. We are going to be leaving here pretty soon, I want to make sure that they have their wits about them. Wilson will take care of cleaning this mess up. He has been cleaning up my messes for years. One more won't hurt him."

At that moment Kate heard footsteps coming their way. When she looked up she saw Roy standing over her. Castle had yet to move his head off of her shoulder. "Kate, what do you want me to do with Dr. Davidson? He is requesting to see you guys, but I am not sure that's a good idea at the moment."

"Yeah, Roy I am not sure Castle would want anyone to see him like this." With that she turns her head and places a small chaste kiss on top of Castles head. "Rick, I don't want to leave you alone right now, but I guess you are right. I need to speak with Josh. Roy do you…"

Kate could feel Castle's body immediately react. He raised his head off of her shoulder and began to rise. "I need to get with Wilson about this op." Castle looked at Roy with the same determination that he had shown when he entered the hangar the first time. "Roy, please take Beckett to Dr. Davidson, I will catch up with you in a few." Without another word or a glance backward he was moving toward the hangar entrance in search of Wilson.

xx

"Mrs. Rodgers we are here without incident. The house and grounds are being cleared now. As soon as I get the all clear we will get you, Alexis and your guests in and secure the house."

Martha opened her eyes and looked at Mike and smiled. "Thank you." She mouthed as she looked over to see Alexis asleep and leaning on Jim Beckett's shoulder. She couldn't help but think that if Richard and Katherine could see this now; she felt sure they would get a kick out of it.

'Mr. Beckett I want to apologize again for the way we entered your home. I know that we must have startled you beyond measure but time was, and to a degree still is, of the essence. We just did not have the time to convenience you of the severity of the situation. Again, I hope you can accept my apology for both my team's actions and Rick's orders. He wanted to make sure that you were safe so Detective Beckett would not worry." With that Mike turned around and began fidgeting with his ear piece.

"Mrs. Rodgers." Jim began but was cut off immediately. "Please call me Martha, Mrs. Rodgers was my mother." She hoped it came off as slightly aloof but she was afraid it didn't. "Oh I am sorry if that sounded rather snippy.

"He held up both hands to stop her just as quickly as she had him. No _Martha_ , no offense taken. If you don't mind can you tell me what is going on?"

At that moment Mike receive the all clear from his entry team. He turned to Martha and let her know that it is safe to enter the house. He then signaled to the second SUV that contained Evelyn Montgomery and her 2 daughters. As the occupants from both SUVs entered the house, Mike's team secured the vehicles.

Martha, the eternal hostess, sprung to get everyone as comfortable as possible. "Alexis dear would you please take the girls upstairs and get them settled into their room." Herding them along like a shepherd with lost sheep, as she spoke.

"Yes Gram, come on Rebecca, Mary let's get you settled then we can see what movies we left up here after last trip."

As the girls headed up Martha turn to her adult guests. "Jim, Evelyn; please know that Richard has always had plans in place for Alexis' and my safety should there ever be a serious threat to his family. He has Mikes team tasked with our security. When Richard made the decision, Mike's team sprang into action. Richard decided to add your families into the security net, unfortunately time was of the essence, that's why they came in like a SWAT team

Evelyn, with tears in her eyes, her voice raw with emotion spoke up. "Martha do you know what happened? Is Roy ok? I am so sorry to ask I know that you and Jim are just as worried about Rick and Kate as I am about Roy. Do you know anything about their welfare?"

"Evelyn, I have no idea about their condition. But the way the plan is set; if Richard is not with us then he will contact Mike to get word to us about his condition and location. She knew she had nothing more to offer that would sooth their nerves so she tried to change the subject. Forcing her voice to sound calmer than she felt she stood asking, "Can I get anyone a drink? There is fruit and cheese in the fridge and I am going to put on a pot of coffee."

Xx

As Castle, Beckett and Montgomery approached the entrance to the hanger Castle split off and headed to Wilson. Kate, realizing that Castle is no longer by her side continues her path with Roy heading toward Josh calls over her should in Castle's direction, " We will be talking about what happened here tonight Castle and we will be having that conversation soon; as in tonight. She knew she would not rest until her questions had answers.

"Kate are you ok?" Josh asked the moment she was within hearing distance.

"Yes Josh, I'm fine."

Josh could not hide his relief any more than he could his anger. "Well then could you tell me just what in the hell is going on here tonight? Who are these guys detaining me and who in the hell are these dead guys? And while we're at it, I thought Castle was a writer. Well he damned sure isn't acting like any writer I have ever read!"

Beckett did not have time to answer Josh's questions before Roy jumped in. "Let me answer your questions Dr. Davidson. First of all who these 'agents' are providing security are we have no idea. The dead guys are a hit team after Kate. As for Castle, your guess is as good as ours about what happened here tonight."

Kate tried to help explain with what little she knew. "E.P.A. Roy, these guys work for the E.P.A. At least that is what Wilson is claiming."

Roy's smirks "E.P.A., huh… that's a new one." He turns and winks at Kate and starts to walk away sensing she is going to need a little more time alone with her 'boyfriend'.

Xx

"Castle, you really know how to leave me a mess. I really do want to apologize for outing you as Gabriel. My team is solid, no leaks will come from us. But what about those three?" Wilson nods his head toward the two cops and doctor.

"The cops are solid but the doctor I am not so sure about. I will have to have a talk with him later, make sure he understands his silence is non-negotiable. I am pretty sure he doesn't want to know the penalty for speaking the name Gabriel."

"Wilson I think we have something you need to see." A tall athletically built 'agent' said as he motioned for Wilson and Castle to come over to one of the dead merc's near the helicopter. "Do you guys recognize this tattoo? All of our dead guys have it except that one." He waived his had to indicate the one lacking ink was Lockwood.

Castle, wide eyed, answered "I have, that's a Speznats tattoo. These guys are Russian Special Forces; or at least they were at one time". He turned to Wilson just as Roy was approaching "Things are going to get real interesting the next week or so!"

 **Thoughts?**


	5. Aftermath Part 2

**Sorry for the delay in posting, I was very sick and then had to travel for a wedding. I hope to get back on a normal schedule.**

 **Again I own nothing.**

Aftermath part 2

 _Castles eyes widened and he turned to Wilson "I have, that's a Speznats Tattoo. These guys are Russian Special Forces. Or were at one time." He turned to Wilson just as Roy was approaching "Things are going to get real interesting the next week or so!"_

Xx

Castle stood there talking with Roy and Wilson while looking over towards Kate and her Dr. Boyfriend. Roy could tell that Rick's thought were on what was happening across the hangar. They could both see that Kate and Josh were deep in conversation. As Rick saw Josh move closer to Kate and brush a loose tendril of hair behind her ear he turned to Wilson. "Wilson are we secure here?"

"Yes we have secured everything. I have a containment team on its way."

Roy's NYPD training came to bear as he looked at Wilson and Castle. "Containment, how the hell can you contain this? We could keep a lid on it for a day or so but eventually the facts will come to out."

"Roy please don't think this is the first time something like this has happened in the states. This isn't the first time something like this has happened in New York. And this sure isn't the first time that Wilson and I have had to fix one of these." That statement from Castle caught Montgomery off guard. _Where did this side of Castle come from? And if this is true, just how many times has something like this happened._

"We are going to go with terrorism. Homeland will have broken up a plot to shoot up tourist spots in the city. We can bring in the FBI to assist in searching for any other 'conspirators' in this plot." Wilson says with a twinkle in his eye. "We can have Gray's team pose as Homeland to insure we have operational control. Maybe even bring in someone from NSA."

Castle looked at Wilson, "Ok David, let's go with that. And thank you for being here. I am not sure that I have taken the time yet to thank you. You did not have to risk this and for that I can never repay you."

"With what I owe you, we will never be even. I am just glad I was in town when Porter made the call."

"Oh no, Porter. I haven't made the call yet to him." With that Castle fished out the older looking flip phone and placed his call.

Xx

Josh could not help but see Castle watching him. With that he stepped closer to Kate and brushed a loose strand of hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. He knows that Castle said he was kicked out of Kate's life but he also saw how she reacted when the shooting started. He also remembers that she never answered the question. The one question that could change everything for them.

Beckett could not see Castle from where she was standing. But she could feel his eyes upon her. In the last three plus years she has come to have a sixth sense when it comes to Castle. She also could not help but notice how Josh stole a glance in Castle's direction, as if to make sure he was watching as he moved closer to her. She could feel her anger beginning to surface. She sucked both her upper and lower lips into her mouth and glanced over to the helicopter that was shot up. She surmised that Castle had used it for cover during the shootout. _He was in a shootout to protect me. I am so going to kick his ass for that. Who does he think he is? Why would he do that? She already knows, he told Lockwood right before he died. He did not know she was behind him when he declared that Lockwood had threatened the three women that he loved most in this world. And now her boyfriend was 'staking his claim' in front of Castle and everyone else._

"Kate, are you ok?" Josh asked still glancing towards Castle and moving closer towards Beckett.

"No Josh I am not ok. My best friend just risked his life to defend me and his family, he then has a breakdown outside, and now my boyfriend is trying to make sure he 'stakes his claim' in front of everyone here. So no Josh I am not ok." She says this all under her breath trying to make sure that Josh and only Josh heard her.

"Kate I am not staking my claim. I have already done that. You are with me, and from what Castle told me on the way here. I don't have to worry about him any longer." He knew he was pissing her off and that was his intent. He wanted to make sure that after tonight he knew where he stood with her. "You never answered my question earlier. DO YOU LOVE HIM?"

Kate nearly seethed as she answered. "Yes I do! I have loved him since before I met him. His books saved me when I was in a dark place. A very dark place. But what you are really asking is am I in love with him. And the answer to that question also yes."

Xx

Mike Porter had safely delivered his charges to Richard Castle's home in the Hamptons. He poured himself a cup of coffee and listened to his report from the team leaders when his phone rang. "Porter."

"Mike this is Rick, how was your trip?"

"No problems we were out of the city with all of our passengers within an hour of the order. We might have scared the Montgomery family more than we should have. They were already down for the night when we breeched. But they are ok now. Everything is locked up tight here. I have roving teams and the main road is manned in two places. No one comes in or out without my approval."

"Thanks Mike, no problems where I am. No casualties on our side. Now is my mother around?"

Mike was already moving towards the kitchen. Martha had taken the adults to the kitchen for coffee. "Yes she and the rest of the adult guests are in the Kitchen. Just a moment and I will be in there." As Mike Porter entered the Kitchen he looked at Martha and mouthed Richard is on the phone and all is well.

"Put it on speaker please. I think we all need to hear what is going on."

"Mother, I hear you and our guests have made it safely to the house."

"Yes Richard we are here. Alexis has Rebecca and Mary getting them settled and then I think they are planning on watching a movie. But what we really need to know is how everyone is where you are?"

"It's been one hell of a night, but everyone is safe. No one was injured. I am going to have to go now. When we get to a secure location I will let everyone call. I have to go Mother, give Alexis a kiss for me. And maybe a hug for Jim from Kate. But no kissing." Castle said this and hung up, leaving Jim Beckett's jaw on the floor and Evelyn Montgomery laughing. Martha being Martha gets up and crosses the floor and pulls Jim into the tightest hug he has had for years. "Don't want to disappoint Katherine now do we."

Evelyn decides to go and let the girls know everyone is safe.

Xx

As Esposito and Lanie walk down the stairs that lead to the door of the Old Haunt they can't help but notice that most of the lights are turned off. When the get to the door Javi turns the handle expecting it to be locked. To his surprise the door opens with relative ease. It's not a modern door, after all the Haunt is over one hundred years old. It always amazes him that for all of the bars age it somehow feels both old and new. Kind of a paradox, just like the owner.

As they enter the bar the can see that Kevin and Jenny are there. "Bro, how long have you been here?"

"We walked in about two minutes ago."

Lane was the next to speak up, "Just why are we here?"

"Let's get into the office before we discuss that. Brian, where's the 'door in the floor'? And what the hell does that even mean?"

Before anyone else could speak Brian pointed to the hidden door behind the bar. "The boss put in an elaborate security system. You are going to need the code. Even I don't have it. He moved our offices up here. I think he uses it to write sometimes, but mostly to hide from the crazy women in his life. You know his agent, publisher and ex-wife, and his mother.

Brian Jones, is the head bartender and defacto manager of the Haunt. He wanted to buy the bar prior to the last owner. When he was unable to secure the funding it got away. Castle stepped in and bought it before one of those franchise boutique bars bought it. The history of the place would be been lost forever.

Xx

As the revelation of what Kate said settled upon Josh, he could see Castle, Montgomery and the 'agent' that seemed to be in charge headed towards them.

"Castle spoke up first. We need to get out of here. Beckett, Roy your cruisers are going to be delivered back to the station. You are going to ride with a couple of agents to the Haunt. Josh you will go with them also."

Josh had felt out of sorts since this ordeal had begun. Now it was his turn to take charge. "Wait just one minute, I am not taking orders from you. I agreed to help you, but I never agreed to this Gabriel. I guess that's the name you are going to go by now." Josh felt pretty good about getting in that dig, but that was before he saw two agents draw their weapons upon him.

"Josh, if you every use that name again I will gut you like a deer. There are less than ten living people that can tie me to that name. To protect my daughter I have no problem killing all of them if I have to! Now I don't really give a damn if you go with Beckett or not. You are probably pretty safe, even though you are dating Kate, you haven't been around enough for them to tie you to her. They would use her Dad to as a bargaining chip over you." Castle knew that this would get a reaction but he pressed on. "It's your call, go with Kate or we will have these guys take you home. Now if you go with Kate you will have to go to the Hamptons, that's where everyone is going to end up until we can formulate a plan."

In an attempt to change the subject of Josh, Beckett asks "What about this place? And don't you dare forget Castle you owe me answers, lots and lots of answers!"

Castle looks at her and motions for her to come with him. He leads her back over to the front of the Helicopter. When they arrive he turns to her and sighs. "Kate I will tell you everything you want to know. But I need you to know that when I do there is no going back."

Kate cocks her head and raises her brow as to ask 'what are you talking about?' Castle continues on with his story. "Kate when you learn the truth about me it will change the way you see me. So before I tell you, you need to ask yourself do you really want to know. Because you can't unhear what is said. When we get to the Haunt I will tell you everything, unless you change your mind."

Kate shakes her head and turns to leave but stops and asks Castle one last question, "Will Josh really be safe if he goes back to his apartment? This is not the place for him."

"Yeah I think he would Castle says with a smile. There are not too many people who know he is in your life, are there." This was more of a question that a statement. But Castle wanted, no he needed to know this answer. For his sanity if for nothing else. But if he was really honest to himself he needed to know just how strong Josh and Kate's relationship really was.

Beckett smiled and replied "Not very many people at all. Dad has not even met him. To be honest I can't ever recall speaking about him with Dad." She knew this would bring a smile to Castles face and she wasn't disappointed when it did.

Xx

As Castle and Beckett were deep in conversation at the helicopter, Josh never took his eyes off of Kate. At this moment he knew that she was out of his life forever. He spoke to Wilson without taking eyes off of Kate "I really will be safe if I chose not to go with them? I have the chance to leave for a trip at the end of next week, and by the looks of things I should probably take the trip."

Wilson looks at Josh and questions "Trip?"

"Yeah, I serve with Dr.'s Without Boarders, and they have asked me to go to Peru for the next three months. I think I want to go. Can you guarantee my safety till I leave?"

Wilson then looks into the direction of Castle and sees him smiling at something the brunette detective said and says to Josh "Yeah I think I can get Porter to put a team on you. They are much less conspicuous than my guys. And they are the best, I can assure you, you will get to Peru safely."

Xx

As Castle and Beckett reach the Josh and the others Castle says "Let's load up. I'll buy the first round when we get to where we are going. Lord knows I need one right about now."

Josh looks at Kate and says "I'm not going, I think that I am needed somewhere else."

With that Castle and Roy begin to walk away, giving Josh and Kate privacy.

"Kate you know this is never going to work. If you are in love with someone else, there is no place for me. God I wish there was a way I could stay because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. But there is no room." With that he motions to Castle, "He has every inch of you heart. Before Castle called me I was in a meeting where I was asked to take the place of the Cardiologist on the team to Peru. I wasn't sure if I would but now I think it would be a good idea. I'll be gone three months minimum."

Kate knew what was happening, it's the same thing that Castle did with Demming last summer, and to a lesser extent Josh. Josh is bowing out gracefully, not making her choose between the two of them. "Josh you take care of yourself. Let me know when you leave." With that she reached up and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips and turned toward Castle.

Xx

Josh sprint behind Castle catching him at the rear of his SUV. Castle was placing his UMP in the duffle. He was trying to decide if he wanted to keep his sig's on him. When he made up his mind to keep them in his shoulder holster Josh spoke up. "Listen Rick, I want to apologize for the quip earlier. You don't have to every worry about me bringing up this evening or your past. Hell I'm not even sure what your past is." He reaches out his hand and says "Please make sure she is safe. She still means a lot to me." With that Josh turns and heads to the SUV that Wilson has waiting to take him to safety.

Wilson looks at Castle and says "Porter will have a team on him until he leaves for Peru."

With that Castle closed the rear and got in the driver's seat surprised to see Kate in the passengers. "Well this is a surprise. You're really going to let me drive?"

"Don't let it go to your head. This is a onetime thing." She looked over to see a smile on Castle's face. And for the first time tonight she saw her Castle, the nine year old on a sugar rush looking back at her. She leaned her head against the window as they pulled out headed for the Haunt and whatever their future had in store.

 **Thoughs?**


	6. The Haunt

**I am sorry about the delay in posting this chapter. My editor, Mrs. Kingdaddy, has been very busy. We visited Denver for a wedding over the holidays and she has been playing catchup. I travel Monday through Friday for work which leaves the usual vacation cleanup with her.**

 **Please remember that I write AU. I have had a lot of 'guest' reviews who are very unhappy with this story. All I can say is if you don't care for this, feel free to read something else. I do this for enjoyment, not for a living. I am certainly not Hemmingway or Steinbeck.**

 **As always I own nothing, and please enjoy.**

The Haunt

As the SUV headed back to the city Kate stared out the window mindlessly spinning her mothers ring between the thumb and forefinger of her left hand. When she spoke it was almost a whisper "After you left my apartment I went to see Roy."

Castle glanced over at her, "You did?"

"Yeah, I did. I told him I wanted you gone. You know what he said?"

Again Castle snuck a glance seeing she was still gazing aimlessly out the window. "No what did he say?"

"He said that is his house and if I wanted you gone, you were gone. I asked about the Mayor. He said that it has always been his option and he only let you in because you were good for me."

Beckett heard. Sigh come from the driver's seat and then Rick's response. "Bob always said it was Montgomery's option. For all of my connections it still came down to your boss."

"Rick I don't want you to go anywhere. I lost my temper earlier. But I need you at my side."

"That may very well change in a few hours." Came from the Drivers seat I the same whisper Kate had used earlier. Then a little more forceful "Call the boys and let them know we are about twenty minutes out."

Xx

Esposito looked around the office and was impressed. This is the first time he as been in here. "Kevin that was Beckett. They will be here in twenty." We watched as Ryan nodded his head in acknowledgment. He then continued "Have you ever been in this office?"

"No bro, I have never been here before. It sure is nice though. I can see why he bought this place. If I owned this office I might never leave!"

No it was Lanie's turn to speak up. "Calm down their Kevin, I'm sure Castle will let you come down here. If you're really good he might even let you do paperwork at his desk."

This got a snort from Jenny, "you walked into that one babe." As she turned she saw Esposito getting four beers out of the refrigerator.

"Look what I found." Javier said as he passed out the beers.

Xx

As Castle pulled into the alley adjacent to the Haunt a sense of trepidation came over him. In the next hour or so Kate would know about his past. He knew this would end their partnership, there was no was that a person who seeks justice for victims could accept what he has done. With that he turns to her and asks "Are you ready?"

Beckett had been quietly staring out the window since her call to Esposito. She had been going over his words ' _That very well may change in a few hours.' What could he mean by that? How could he ever assume that she could look at him ant differently?_ She turned to him, her eyes moist from the unshed tears and answered "Yeah, I'm ready". With that they exited the SUV.

Wilson's SUV had pulled up behind Castle's. Both Wilson and Montgomery exited and monied to the Kate's door. As the door opened Kate reached out and shook Wilson's hand. "I'm not sure I have thanked you yet. If I have I want to thank you again. I know that you came at a moments notice to help Castle and I appreciate that. You didn't have to come but you did."

As Kate was speaking Wilson could see the appreciation in her eyes, but he could also see something else. Something that could only be described as love. "That's where you are wrong detective. I did have to come, I'm only standing here tonight because once in the past he came. But he didn't call tonight, that was another friend of ours. The one that is currently protecting your families. The one who is also protecting your boyfriend until he leaves on his trip."

Castle had arrived at Kate's door and sighed. "Are you guys ready to…"

Wilson interrupted "let my guys clear first. Afterwards you guys go in, I'm going back to my office to oversee the plan. I'm having these guy." He waived his hand at the agents posted as guards "Escort you to The Hampton's. No argument from you Rick." With that one if the agents gave Wilson the all clear.

Xx

Castle opened the rear door to his bar and the other two cops followed. The moved quietly to the door that leads to his office. It brought a smile to Beckett's face as he entered her birthday in the touch pad. She knew that she held a special place in Castle's life even if she did not want to admit that she did. But she was catching a glimpse of just how big a place she held. As the door opened Castle motioned for Montgomery to go ahead and turned to Kate. "There is no turning back now. Are you really sure you want to know everything?"

Beckett was having a hard time with his persistence on this matter. She felt she had a right to know especially after it came to light that Castle and Lockwood knew each other. Or at least Lockwood knew Gabriel. "Rick I'm sure. I'm a little lost on why you are so reticent to let me know. Obviously you have been keeping things from me and the boys for years."

Castle motioned for her to head down the stairs. "Just remember that I'm not the man I was before I met you. You're not going to like the other one very much."

Kate smiled "I did you know. He was full of himself but I kinda liked him."

Xx

As Montgomery was led down the stairs Esposito called out before he saw who it was. "Bro, just what in the hell are we doing here tonight?"

Montgomery smiled to himself as replied. "It's been one hell of a night for us Detectives. We will explain it all as soon as Castle and Beckett come down. Oh I'm sorry Dr. Parrish, Ms. O'Malley I didn't see you there."

There was sound of heals coming down the stairs. The guys knew that could only be one person, Beckett. As she came into view they could see Castle on her heals. As the entered the office Castle moved over to his private bar and began pouring three Scotch on the rocks. He turned and almost knocked Beckett down she was so close.

Beckett was startled to be so close to Castle. "Easy Castle I want to drink it not wear it."

This brought a smirk to his his face. "If I spill it I can always help you change your shirt."

Kate smiled at his easygoing side. They had always spoken in innuendo's and after the events of tonight, and with just how nervous he was to discuss the events, it made her happy their banter was back if for only for a fleeting moment. "Some other time writer-boy."

Castle handed Beckett her drink and motioned for her to take Montgomery's to him. He turned back to the bar gulped his down and made himself another. With his back to the others in the room. "I see you boys found the beer. Will that do or would you like something else?"

This time it was Ryan who spoke up. "No Castle I think we are good." The two male detectives looked at each other with a confused look on their faces. "But we would like to know why we are here and not in our beds." It's more if a statement than s question from Ryan.

As Montgomery began to speak Castle waived him off. "Roy it will probably be easier if I tell the story. I owe Kate some explanations. Roy nodded and Castle continued. "The Captain was put in an unwinnable situation tonight. Lockwood called him and demanded that he set up Beckett or he would kill his family, after letting some of his men have their way with his girls."

Kate placed her hand over her mouth in shock. This was the first time that she had heard this. Jenny buried her head in her fiancée shoulder. Esposito stood up and began to pace.

Castle continued. "Montgomery called me to assist him. He asked me to get Kate…" He could was not able to finish his statement as Esposito rushed across the office.

"What? You think you can be her knight in shinning armor? You let them go in without backup? You son of a bitch!" With that Esposito threw a right hook catching Castle in his left jaw. Castles head snapped back and what happened next was pure instinct. In one motion Castle grabbed Esposito by his shirt collar with his left hand. While lifting his feet off the floor he spun both of them pinning Esposito against the wall. While Castle was doing this with left hand his right instinctively went to his back and pulled out his K-BAR and brought it to Espo's neck. Castle was holding the knife with the hilt extended from his body with the spine against his forearm and the blade against Esposito's neck.

To say the room was in shock would be an understatement. You could hear audible gasp's with chorus of what the hell. With all of the commotion no one noticed the hidden door that lead to the tunnels open.

"Stand down Gabriel!" A voice boomed.

Everyone except Castle turned in the direction of the voice. Castle stared into Esposito's eyes and spoke in a cold monotone voice. "What the hell are you doing here Hunt?" Castle let go of Javi and turned to Hunt to see another agent. "I see you brought Gage with you."

As Castle and Hunt stared each other down Thomas Gage moved out from behind Hunt. Every one was so focused on Castle that he moved to the base of the stairs unnoticed. When he reached his destination he was standing behind and to the left of Beckett.

Castle finally broke the silence and asked again "Just what are you doing here?"

Hunt replied "I wanted to make sure your head is in the game. And I want to make sure they are trustworthy."

Castle was staring into Hunt's blue eyes. He was focusing so intently on Hunt's eyes he could see the reflection of the room behind him. In one motion he reached into his jacket with his left had drawing his SIG and aiming it in the direction of Kate. "Gage even think about moving and Dr. Parrish will be conducting your autopsy." He did this while never turning his focus from Hunt. "Kate, would you be so kind as to freshen everyone's drinks? And I think our new guests would like one. Thomas how about you give your sig to detective Ryan."

With a smirk Gage pulled out his sig as Ryan moved over to the spot Kate had vacated. "Boss I think he's still in the game. I wouldn't worry about him."

Hunt broke eye contact with Castle. "Okay Thomas I think you are right, stand down."

Kate made a drink for Castle, Hunt, Gage and herself she then she moved to Castle's side and handed Hunt his drink. "I hope you don't mind hundred year old Scotch."

"No detective I sure don't. As a matter of fact I don't think I have ever had Scotch that old."

Castle reached for his glass, having already holstered his Sig. "Jackson Hunt let me introduce you to Detective Kate Beckett. Kate let me introduce you to Jackson Hunt, Director of Covert Operations of the CIA and my father. Come on in and have a seat dad. I was just going over tonight's events with everyone before you interrupted."

As Hunt was moving to one of the unoccupied couches he said with a smirk. "It looked to me like you were planing on 'sanctioning' Detective Esposito."

Kate was staring at Castle as her mind wandered. _Where did this side of Castle come from? He comes across as an uncoordinated oaf but he moves like Jason Borne. That's the second time I have compared him to Borne._ Kate was startled out of her trance as Castle cleared his throat. "I was explaining the events of the tonight before Javi decided to go all Mike Tyson on me. By the way you pack one hell of a punch. I would rather you not show it to me again."

Castle moved to sit in his chair behind the desk. He motions for Beckett to come over to the desk. "It looks like our guests have taken up all of the seats, and to tell you the truth I am to tired to stand." He patted the desk for her to sit on the corner.

Kate moved, no sashayed to the bar to make them another drink _._ Putting a little extra sway in her hips. For some reason this side of Castle was making her feel alive in more ways than one. After she made the drinks she strutted back to Castles chair and sat in his lap. "I think this is way more comfortable than the edge of that desk." She could feel exactly what she was doing to him. "How about you finish your story."

Lanie spit her beer across the room, some of it coming out her nose. "Kate Beckett there is no way on earth he can tell a story with you wiggling in his lap. How about you cool your jets so writer-boy can tell me why in the hell I am not asleep right now."

Castle smiled that lopsided grin that he reserves just for Kate. "I can multitask, you wiggle all you want."

This brought a blush up the back of Kate's neck. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Tell your damned story."

Castle turned back and explained everything that happened in the hanger to the room. Montgomery and Beckett chimed in with things from their perspective.

When finished Esposito cleared his throat. "Okay, now where did you learn these skills?"

Castle grinned and replied. "Would you believe the Boy Scouts?" He then let out a scream of apples as Beckett twists his ear. He looks over at Hunt who gives an ever so slight nod of affirmation. Castle continues. "I wrote my first book when I was fifteen. And by the time I was seventeen I had written everything that was published prior to the Storm series. If you go back and read those early books you can see just how bad the writing is. Truly my lessor works."

Beckett punched him in the arm. "Don't say that. I like those books." She was surprised just how muscled his arms are. _This night is just full of surprises._

"Anyway." Castle continued. "I graduated high school at seventeen. I got in a little trouble with a prank I pulled at my school. Seems they did not like having a cow on the roof. And they could not, for the life of them figure out how to get it down. So after they found out it was me, and Martha not being a big donor to the school, they called the cops. I had an old school judge who gave me the option of military or jail. Since it would have destroyed Martha for me to have a record I chose the military. Marines actually. After basic training I was selected for Force Recon. About halfway through I was transferred to BUDS Training."

Esposito squirmed in his seat and finally spoke up. "A Marine can't go through BUDS. You have to be Navy."

Castle responded. "You are right, unless you have a Naval Admiral in the CIA make it happen." Castle looked over at Hunt and he nodded. "You see I had been selected during Recon training to move to the CIA. It seems they were in need of highly trained physically fit operators to join a newly formed group."

It was time for Hunt to put his two cents in. "We wanted young people that we could mold into what we needed. We had an aging covert ops team, and the world was changing. We had prepared for the Cold War for so long when the Soviet Union dissolved our team was not prepared for the new threat."

Montgomery whispered. "Extremists."

Kate was still sitting in Castles lap but the playful teasing had stopped. She was listening intently to the story being weaved by Castle and his father. "Rick, why would you think I would think badly of you? This is quite impressive. It explains so much that has happened to us in the past few years."

Castle looked to Beckett with moist eyes. Kate could tell he was upset. She reached over and squeezed his hand as he continued. "The team I was assigned to was an 'ALPHA'. We were formed for one purpose only. We were authorized to sanction enemies of the United States both foreign and domestic at home or abroad. In other words I was part of the United States government's hit squad."

This drew a wide eyed stare from everyone in the room. This went on for what seemed like an eternity before Ryan finally spoke up. "So you're an assassin?"

Rick's eyes were still trained on Kate's. He could feel her stiffen at that word. "I never wanted you to know. That is my past and I have done everything I know to distance myself from that life."

Kate's vision was beginning to blur. Not from exhaustion but from the tears that she was keeping at bay. She gripped his hand even more strongly than before. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Doesn't change a damn thing. You are still the nine year old I lo… I have grown to call my friend." She could not believe she almost poured her heart out to him. She started to pull away but stopped. _This is ridiculous I love him. Have for a long time. I was suppose to die tonight. He could have._ She whispered in his ear again. "I shouldn't have said friend. I should have said what I started to. The nine year old I love."

Lanie had been quiet through the whole revelation. But she could not help but notice the huge smile that crossed Castles face as her best friend whispered in his ear. She was still amazed at the sight before her. Straight arrow, by the book, show no emotion because it makes you weak Kate Beckett was sitting in Richard Castles lap whispering in his ear. She was enjoying seeing this side of Kate but she wanted to know why she was not sleeping in her bed next to Javi right now. "You know this is a lovely scene but why are we here?" With that she pointed to Javi, Kevin and Jenny.

Kate decided to speak up. "If they couldn't to get us or our families Rick thinks they would go after our friends. So we are all going to the Hampton's for a few days to get a handle on everything." She turned to look at Castle and asked. "I'm right aren't I?"

Castle just shook his head as Hunt spoke up. "Great plan son, I'm assuming Porter and his team are providing security up there." Again Castle just nodded as Hunt continued. "We will head back to Washington to provide support. Wilson has already briefed me on the plan for containment. And I do agree with you there is at least one more team out there. I am concerned about the Russian element. So I will do some digging. Do you want me to leave Gave here with you?"

Castle smirked and replied. "I want these guys and I want them bad. But I don't want him blowing up my city. Remember Kosovo?"

That got a laugh out of the other spies. "It wasn't that bad. We got the target in the end."

With that Castle asked. "Who has a bikini with them?"

That drew a laugh from Montgomery and a playful slap to Castles chest from Kate.

 **I know I am going to hear that this Kate is out of character but I don't think so. I think that when Kate gives in and loves someone she loves them entirely. We can see that in season 6 and 7 of the show. And her speech in the season 7 finally was exceptional. I think that shows how fierce she can love.**

 **My intent was to show that she almost lost the most important thing to her and her walls came down. I hope that in the next chapter you will see that.**

 **Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just want to thank all of the reviewers. I always allow all reviews to stay unless they are offensive.**

 **As for the Guest reviewer who questioned my family history. Yes I know my father, so that kind of negates you assumption that I am a bastard. I would rather you no longer read my works if you are going to make comments like those, you can rest assured they will never see the light of day.**

 **Again I own nothing.**

Chapter 106

With Lanie in the passenger seat of Castle's SUV Esposito pulled out of the alley taking his position as the third vehicle in the caravan headed to Castle's Hampton home. He was having a hard time with the things he had learned in the basement of Castle's bar. _How could I not see what was right in front of me? Is it possible that the signs were there and I missed them? I'm a pretty good investigator, not as good as Beckett, but I hold my own and yet I didn't see it. But to my defense neither did Kate. She was just as fooled and she works more closely with Castle than I do._

Esposito was broken from his thoughts as Ryan sheepishly asked. "Javi, I am having a hard time believing I didn't see this side of Castle. I mean yeah, he's cool under pressure but then he gets all girly over little things. Acts all scared on little take downs and then handles Dunn like he's been doing it for years. And then he diffuses that bomb, but now I'm starting to wonder if he knew what he was doing all along."

"I know bro, I am having a hard time believing that all of this is true. And what about his father, he told me it didn't bother him not knowing who he was. Another lie I'm having a hard time with at the moment."

It was Lanie's turn to speak up. "Javier Esposito, don't you dare question the things he has had to do to make sure Alexis is safe. If he felt it's best for everyone not to know then it's best not to know. And no one in this god for saken truck will say a thing, understand!"

A chorus of 'yes ma'am' came from the two detectives and a snicker from Ryan's fiancé. Then Jenny O'Malley spoke up. She was the new comer to the group but had a question or two for Lanie. "Okay I know that I have only been around Rick and Kate a few times but I didn't think they were that close. I mean sitting in his lap. What will her boyfriend think? I know if I found Kevin with a woman sitting in his lap, much less one like Kate, I would hit the roof, the doctor must be pretty close with Rick to not get upset."

Lanie turned in her seat to face Jenny. "I'm not sure what that was. But I can guarantee that Josh and Castle aren't close. I would go so far as saying that Josh hates Castle. But I have been after Kate to give Castle a chance since the second case they worked. That was almost three years ago. A few weeks ago, when they got locked in the freezer, she was talking about a future with Josh. Now tonight she is sitting in his lap whispering in his ear like they have been dating for years. But I will be getting to the bottom of it tomorrow."

It was Ryan's turn to speak up. "Well I for one am glad to see that tonight. I am getting tired of the eye-sex and the will they won't they have going on day to day. I mean he clearly loves her and I think she loves him back. If she doesn't then she is close. Hell they have been practically dating for the past 3 years."

"Ah, listen to Mr. Relationship Guru back there. Thinks he knows what is in Beckett's head. I'm not sure even Beckett knows what's in her head when it comes to Castle."

"Javi, that's why I am engaged and sleeping with a beautiful woman when we get there, and you are hoping Lanie lets you sleep in her room tonight." Kevin said with that grin he saved when he was trying to get under Espo's skin.

Xx

Where Castles SUV has bucket seats in the second row the one he is riding in has a bench. He is sitting behind the driver leaning his head against the window and his eyes closed. He is trying to calm his nerves, he has already had one panic attack tonight and he sure does not want another. As the make their way to the Long Island Expressway he feels Kate snake her body next to his. When she raises his right arm and places it around her he opens his eyes to see her stretched out with her legs pulled up on the seat effectively laying on him.

As Castle looks to the front passenger seat he sees Roy leaning against his window, looking asleep if anyone was to ask.

Rick begins stroking Kate's hair and she begins to silently cry. "I could have lost you tonight before I ever told you how much I love you. I know that I have treated you like a doormat, but you're not. I have never been as scared as I was walking into that hangar. If you were dead, I'm not sure I could have gone on."

"Shhh Kate, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere. You said earlier that you were right where you need to be; well so am I. But I am afraid that tomorrow when the adrenaline wares off you are going to see the real me and run for the hills as fast as you can."

"No Rick, like Roy likes to say, this is where I make my stand. I'm here with you and that's where I want to stand. I know that I've always pushed you away but not anymore. You will never get rid of me." Kate gives out a little laugh and continues. "You might want to, but you never will."

"Kate." Castle was using his father's voice now. "I am scared that when you wake up you will realize that I am no different that Coonan. I killed people, I killed some of them in similar way as he did." The unspoken words were 'the same way he killed your mom.' "When you realize that and leave, I'm not sure I can handle that."

Kate, who had been fisting Castle's shirt and using her index finger to draw small circles on his chest, suddenly sat up and grabbed his face with both hands. "Richard Castle, did you advertise that you would kill someone?" She acknowledged the slight shake of his head with a nod and continued. "Did you profit from anything that you did while working for our government?" Again the same response came from Castle and Kate nodded. "Did you ever choose who you killed? Did you ever target someone because you could? Did you ever decide that it someone should die because you would enjoy it? Did you every commit a murder, not a mission for our country, but an honest to God murder? The kind we investigate every day?"

Castle shook his head and Kate continued. "Then this is the last I want to hear of this okay? Soldiers have to take another's life every day for our country, and you were no different. Gabriel did what he had to for our country, Richard Castle didn't. And that's the man I love. Richard Castle, do you understand me? Not this Gabriel but you Rick, I love you!" When she was done with her diatribe she captured his lips with hers. She put all of the pent up frustrations she had into the kiss. She wanted Rick to know that no matter what she would always love him. Always.

Rick pulled her closer to his side and held her as tightly as he could. "Always Kate, I will love you always." With that they both held onto each other as exhaustion and sleep claimed the back seat.

Xx

Roy Montgomery had been leaning against the window trying to sleep when he heard the start of the conversation from the back seat. He knew that he should try to avoid listening to the conversation taking place behind him, but he couldn't. He had watched these two dance around each other for so long he wasn't sure they would ever get to this point. He felt invested in their relationship, as most of the officers at the twelfth did. All he ever wanted was for Kate Beckett, was for her to be happy. And he always thought that the man with his arm currently wrapped around her could make her happy. A smile crept across Roy's face as he heard Kate declare her love in no uncertain terms. With that he knew that if everyone made it out of this mess no one would be the same again. His smile seemed to grow as he drifted off into sleep.

Xx

Alexis woke up later than she likes to. She and the Montgomery girls had stayed up late watching movies. They weren't really watching movies, they were waiting for their fathers to arrive. Evelyn had told them that everyone was ok and on their way to the Hampton's, but the girls would feel much better when they saw their fathers. But they had fallen asleep before they arrived.

It was now ten in the morning, when she started down the stairs heading to the kitchen. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she could smell fresh coffee had been brewed. As she went to get a glass of juice, she could tell at least one cup was missing from the pot, not seeing anyone else roaming the first floor she decided to check her dad's room. Since it's on the first floor she thought he made coffee and returned to his room.

As Alexis passed her dad's office she noticed the door was closed and thought nothing about it. She knew she had left the door open when she had finished in his office. As she got to his door she opened the door slowly and crept into his room as quietly as she could. What she saw confused her; there were woman's clothing folded neatly at the foot of the bed, and there were men's black boots and black pants. These were definitely not her dad's clothes.

She slowly backed out of the room and closed the door. _Dad must have given his room to Detective Beckett and her boyfriend._ She stopped at his office door and decided to see if he was in there. What she saw startled her to say the least.

Kate Beckett was sitting in one of the leather wingback chairs in her dads white terry cloth robe. Kate was clutching her mug with both hands close to her chest, and she had pulled both legs up beneath her. Her eyes never leaving the sleeping form on the chaise across the room. She didn't seem to notice Alexis enter the room, if she did she said no a word to Alexis.

Xx

Beckett had awoken about nine in the morning, and was surprised how well she felt considering she was operating on five hours sleep at the most. She entered the bathroom and found a robe laid out on the counter. She couldn't believe Castle had thought to lay it out for her last night, well really this morning.

Kate finished in the bathroom, wrapped herself in what was probably the most luxurious robe she had ever worn, and went in search of coffee. When she found the kitchen she noticed that there was an expresso machine similar to the one that Castle had donated to the precinct when he declared their coffee tasted like a monkey peed in battery acid. She made herself and Castle a cup and went in search of him remembering the discussion they had when they arrived.

" _Castle I'm not sleeping in your bed."_

" _Yes you are Kate, I'm use to sleeping on the chaise in my office. So please sleep in there."_

She smiled as she remembered that conversation. _Martha really did raise him right didn't she?_ Kate opened the door to the office to find him sleeping so peacefully. She decided to let him sleep as long as she could. She placed his cup on his desk and took up a vigil watching him from a chair across the room.

A few minutes later she heard the door lock click as it slowly began to open. She looked up expecting to see Martha but was presently surprised to see Alexis.

Xx

As Alexis slowly padded across the office to the vacant chair to Kates left. Once she took up occupancy in the chair she turned to Kate with questioning expression. "How is he?"

"He came in here after we all got settled. I imagine that as tired as he was he fell asleep pretty quickly. We got a little sleep on the way here, maybe an hour but probably a little less."

Alexis hid her face and looked up from behind her eyelashes. "Detective Beckett I can sit with dad if you want to go and check on your boyfriend."

"Alexis, I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about. What makes you think that Josh is here?"

Kate could tell that Alexis was nervous to answer but decided to wait her out. When Alexis finally spoke if brought a smile to Kates face. "I went into dad's room and saw your clothes folded up neatly on the bed. In the corner were boots, a black jacket and pants. They look like stuff a guy riding a motorcycle would wear."

Kate bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. When she got herself under control she looked up at Alexis and softly spoke. "I don't have a boyfriend here, or anywhere for that matter. What I have is a writer that I am in love with, one who along with his brilliant daughter and eccentric mother put a smile on my face every day."

Alexis was out of her chair wrapping her arms around Kate, bringing her into the biggest hug Alexis could muster. "Does he know?" Kate's electric smile gave Alexis the answer she had longed to hear.

 **Thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank LadyAilith for her help editing this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Again I own nothing.**

Chapter 107

 _Kate bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. When she got herself under control she looked up at Alexis and softly spoke. "I don't have a boyfriend here, or anywhere for that matter. What I have is a writer that I am in love with, one who along with his brilliant daughter and eccentric mother put a smile on my face every day."_

 _Alexis was out of her chair wrapping her arms around Kate, bringing her into the biggest hug Alexis could muster. "Does he know?" Kate's electric smile gave Alexis the answer she had longed to hear._

Xx

Rick was stirring, beginning to awake when he caught the hint of coffee in the air. As he opened his eyes in search of the source of the delicious smell what he saw melted his heart. In the guest chair across from his desk was a tangled mess of ginger and chestnut hair. As he blinked away the sleep he could see that Alexis had Kate pulled into a robust embrace.

"Now that's a sight a sight that I could get used to seeing," came from his lips as he slowly sat up grinning from ear to ear.

"Dad, you're awake!" With that Alexis abandoned Kate and rushed to embrace her dad.

"Pumpkin, it seems that you missed me."

With a swat to his chest Alexis replied, "Nope I was just worried that I would be stuck up here without your credit card. You know that I don't like being away from it for too long."

Kate snorted and the other two occupants of the office turned to her. "Sorry about that, but that caught me off guard. Oh, by the way I brought you coffee this morning." Rising to gather up the cup for him, she realized it had been a while since she made it. "Let me go and freshen it up. It's been sitting longer than I thought."

With that Kate headed to the kitchen to remake two cups of coffee. "Alexis, is there anything I can get you?"

"No, Kate. I still have my juice, but thank you."

As she left the room Alexis turned to her dad and raised her eyebrow. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Alexis, you know I really don't want you to know what happens on nights like last night. I will never tell you about those things."

"Dad I'm talking about Kate's clothes in your room. And speaking of that, who else's clothes are in there?"

"Only mine. And before you ask, I changed in there while Kate was in the bath room changing into a pair of my boxers and one of my shirts to sleep in. I was way too tired to take my dirty clothes to the laundry." Castle couldn't help but notice the corners of Alexis's mouth were ghosting a slight smile. "We might have had a spirited discussion about where we were sleeping. In the end I convinced her that I would sleep in here and she would sleep in my room."

Alexis shyly spoke. "I thought it was her and her doctor boyfriend in there, and to tell you the truth I felt a little upset."

"Alexis, everything between Kate and I is changing. I'm not going to talk about it with you or anyone else until we clear the air about everything between us." With that Castle kissed the crown of her head.

Xx

As Beckett entered the kitchen she saw Esposito and Montgomery staring out the glass door that faced the deck at back of the house. When she reached the espresso machine she began to make another cup for Castle.

Esposito was the first to acknowledge that Kate had entered the kitchen. "Morning Beckett, sleep well?"

Beckett knew that there was a hidden meaning behind his words, but was not going to give him the satisfaction by answering an unasked question. "Um, I sure did. Did you and Dr. Parrish?"

Esposito's back straightened. "We are talking about you here, not me."

Montgomery never took his eyes from the ocean as he listened to the back and forth between his two detectives. As he turned to address his detectives, an older man entered the kitchen with a Glock holstered to his hip. "I never thought I would get use to this fancy coffee that Rick favors. I always took it black, but he has converted me."

Kate turned to the newcomer and leaned back against the sink. "Kate Beckett," while she reached out to shake his hand.

"Mike Porter," he replied as he reached for a coffee mug. "It's a pleasure to meet you Detective Beckett. Rick has told me a lot about you; actually you are one of his favorite topics to discuss next to Alexis, of course."

Kate could feel the blush creep up the back of her neck as she peeked over at her partner seeing his eyes dance as he bit back the need to make a comment. "Oh shut up Espo!"

"Mr. Porter…"

"Mike, please call me Mike, Detective."

"Only if you call me Kate."

Mike smiled and winked at her. "Sure thing Kate. As I was saying, we picked up your dad." Looking over at Montgomery he said, "And all of your family right after Rick put 'Zombie Apocalypse' into place as well."

Kate smiled at the thought of 'Zombie Apocalypse.' "Only Castle would come up with that name."

"Yeah, he has unique names for his plans. There is no way they will give away what the actual mission is, that's for sure. Anyway we were able to extract your families within thirty minutes of the order to go."

Montgomery spoke for the first time. "Well I want to thank you for what you have done for my family."

This time it was Javier who spoke up. "How well do you know Castle, Mike?"

"I've known him since the early nineties. We went through BUDS training together."

Still upset from the events in the basement last night and his general disbelief that Castle was capable of everything that took place in the hangar, Esposito continued, "So he went through BUDS with you, but were you ever assigned together?"

"No, on the day we were to graduate, he broke formation walked up and rang the bell."

A smile crept across Esposito's face for the second time in the past few minutes. "I knew he was full of it. He was never a SEAL." That remark got him one of Beckett's patented glares-the one she saved for people who have really pissed her off.

Porter was getting aggravated with the former Special Forces detective. "Well he had finished training, we were in formation receiving our Tridents when he walked up and rang the bell."

All that a shocked Beckett could say was "Why?"

"If you never accept your Trident you are never assigned to a team. If you aren't on a team you can easily move to covert ops and never really be missed, kind of fall through the cracks, get lost, never exist." Porter looked over at Esposito with disdain and continued. "So no, detective he was never a SEAL, but he might just be the best covert operator I have ever seen. I don't think there is anyone who would want to be in a room with an upset Richard Castle. Especially if only one was coming out alive."

With that Porter turned and went to check on his team, leaving a stunned Esposito and a surprisingly proud Beckett in his wake.

Xx

Beckett picked up Castle's coffee and headed back to his office. When she entered the room she found Castle sitting at his desk dressed in black sleep pants and a Green Lantern tee shirt. "A Hal Jordan fan I see. I always pegged you for Batman."

"Oh I am detective, I am. But you see Green Lantern had a cool ring. Something that can create anything you can dream up, how can I not like that!" The smile that he flashed her made her feel slightly weak in the knees.

She loved that with everything going on, and everything she had learned about him in the last twenty-four hours, he was still a nine year old at heart. "Anything that can stimulate your imagination must be a good thing," she purred into his ear as she placed his coffee on the desk.

As Kate stepped back she asked, "What are the plans for today?"

"Wilson is getting everything handled on his end. They have a lid on it right now. They will probably release it to the FBI tomorrow night. So we can expect the FBI to be at the precinct sometime in the afternoon on Monday."

Nodding, Kate spoke. "You're sure that this place is safe, that they can't find us here?"

Castle snickered. "You're going to love this! I bought this house using Alexander Pope Enterprises. It's one of the names that my businesses are run under. I use them to be able to keep prying eyes and crazy fans away from Alexis. The media knows who my mother is, so they have access to my birth name. This way no one could possibly figure out where my beach home is or anything else associated with my businesses."

The more Kate learned about Castle, the more she was surprised. She had always suspected that he was a good business man. After all, he was only writing one book a year and didn't seem to be worried about his financial security. She also knew that he was more concerned about Alexis's privacy and safety than anything else in the world. But she never expected that he could have this level of forethought or want this level of privacy.

"Why that name?"

He knew that her curiosity would get the best of her, after all that's what made her such a great detective. "As you know Alexander is the middle name mother gave me. And in school I had to write a report on an eighteenth century poet so I picked him. It was a bonus that he published a translation of the Iliad and the Odyssey. So I thought he was kind of cool."

Xx

The rest of the morning went as expected. Everyone was waking up and looking for breakfast, well brunch really. Martha had found bathing suits that would fit most of the guests and they made their way out to the pool.

"Katherine, don't fret," Martha said as she sat down in the chair next to her. Kate looked up with a deer in the headlights look as Martha continued, "Before you ask, none of these suits were ever worn by one of Richard's ex-wives. And he has never brought a girlfriend up here before. These are suits that we bought to keep for guests. I had a party last summer and some of the guests came without suits. I made Richard go the next day and buy enough suits in different sizes and styles to insure it would not happen again. I surely don't want our guests to be uncomfortable."

As Martha got up to leave Kate grabbed her hand and thanked her for her honesty and her understanding. She knew that she was insecure but was trying to hide it from everyone, especially Castle.

When they were alone Lanie looked over to Beckett and asked. "Okay what in the hell has gotten into you?"

Beckett just looked at her and raised her eyebrow. Lanie could see the eyebrow go up behind the frame of Kate's sunglasses. "Listen, last night you were sitting in Castle's lap. This in itself is a red flag but then you started whispering in his ear in front of everyone. To say this is out of character doesn't even begin to say what we all thought."

Kate looked over at Castle standing in front of the grill watching as he talked with Javi. She turned back to Lanie. "I can't explain it. I am not sure what is going on, but I am sure that I love that man. You heard some of what happened last night but not all of it."

With this revelation Lanie motioned for Kate to continue. "Well Josh was there as you know, he carried me out of the hangar. We hid behind my cruiser as the gunfire started. And somewhere in all of the commotion, Josh asked me if I loved Castle."

Lanie wanted to say something but she decided to wait. She had no desire to break Kate's train of thought. When Kate decided to speak again Lanie was at a loss for words. "After everything started to calm down Josh came to me and tried to 'stake his claim' in front of everyone. I could see the look of possession in his eyes and the look of loss in Rick's. Josh again asked me if I loved Rick, not only did I say I did, but I also said I was in love with him."

Lanie's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Girl, it's about time that you realized that!"

"You know now that I have said it out loud. It sounds good, and I want to say it all the time. Lanie I feel free, you know. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. And that big, goofy, sexy man is the one who lifted it."

Lanie just sat back grabbed her drink and smiled. _It's about damn time!_ was all she could think!

Xx

"Listen Castle, I'm sorry for punching you last night. Well, I'm not really sorry but I shouldn't have done it. You should have called me and Ryan."

Castle was done checking the temperature of the grill and turned to Esposito. "Let me ask you something-were you ready to die last night? Would you have walked into that hangar expecting to die and be okay with it?"

"Bro, we are a team. Of course I would have been ready."

"That's not what I asked. I went there last night expecting to die. I was willing to trade my life for Alexis' and Kate's lives. There was no way anyone was going to come out of there alive except me. I don't think that you or Kevin would be willing to do that."

"You might have been willing to arrest them; we saw how well that went last time. What did they serve, 3 months? The first time for a hearing they busted out? Wasn't going to happen again. So that's why I couldn't call you. You are still a cop. Me, I'm just a jackass writer who tags along."

Javi was quiet for a while before speaking up. "I owe you an apology. I questioned your background earlier today. I asked Mike about it and when he said you rang the bell I jumped at the chance to belittle you. I am sorry about that, bro. You deserve better, least of all from me." He stuck out his hand. When Castle responded, he was pulled into a man hug. Looking over his shoulder at Beckett Javi continued, "Bro, you are one of us, but if you hurt her, I **will** kill you. It may be harder than I thought last week, but I will. Now where is the beer in this place?" And with that Esposito apologized and gave his permission to Castle the only way he knew how.

Xx

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. The kids were playing in the pool, Lanie and Esposito were floating in the pool and the Ryans were snuggling in a lounge chair.

After a late dinner everyone seemed to go their own way. Castle went out on the back deck and took up residence in one of his Adirondack chairs.

Kate stood in the kitchen looking out over the deck. She saw Castle sitting in a chair facing the ocean. She decided that now was the perfect time to discuss their situation. Things had changed the past twenty four hours and she had a need to be near him. She looked around the kitchen and found his favorite bottle of wine. She knew it was his favorite because he always opened one when she was around. Kate poured two glasses and headed for the door.

Xx

Castle heard the door open and instantly knew it was Kate. There was a slight hint of cherries in the air which could only be her. As he stared out into the ocean he caught a glimpse of her sitting in the chair beside him, carefully handing him a glass of red wine.

Kate wrapped a small throw blanket around her legs and leaned back. "It's so beautiful here. I may never leave."

"That's why I bought this place. I wanted a place where I could get away with Alexis and see the stars. You can't see the stars in the city. As much as I love the city, I need the quiet of this place from time to time."

Kate, who had been listening intently, took a sip of her wine and decided to open up her heart. "My mom and dad loved each other intensely. They had a fairy-tale love. Sure they fought from time to time, and when they did it was epic." This brought a smile to her face and a chuckle from him. "They also loved as deeply as any two people could. They had the kind of love that I have always wanted."

Rick was mesmerized by the story that Kate was telling. He wanted to speak but was so fearful of breaking her concentration and having her crawl back into her shell. So he waited, letting her continue at her pace.

"When I was fourteen I went to a dance at school. David White was my date, a nice boy, and I had a great time. When he walked me home I let him give me a kiss. It was the first time I had let a boy kiss me, I went to bed on cloud nine. The next day Maddie called me to tell me he was telling everyone I let him go all the way. I was so humiliated, I sat in my room and cried."

Castle began to speak, to tell her it was alright but before he could, she continued, "My mom came and checked on me with two cups of hot coco. I told her what happened and she hugged me as tightly as she could. I asked her why he would do such a crappy thing to me and all she could say was 'Boys are stupid.'"

"After a few minutes I said, 'I don't want stupid.' That's when she asked what I did want, and I didn't have an answer. So she said 'Katie let's just figure out what you do want.' and so we made a list of what my perfect boy would be."

Now Castle couldn't help but speak up. "I would love to see that list."

Kate thought to herself 'Just look in the mirror,' and she continued. "I thought that Will had some of the qualities, but I was fooled. Tom had most of them." She could see the pain on Castle's face at the mention of Tom Demming. "But he didn't have the most important one, Love. I didn't nor did I think I could ever love him. Josh was just a place holder for the man I had loved ever since my mom died."

Her statement made Castle worry. He didn't know Beckett when her mom died. But again he waited for her to continue. "After she died I found one of your books in her stuff. When I read it I could see the character that you created had all of qualities that I required. Then when I read Derek I fell in love. I know it sounds crazy but I thought anyone who could write a character with that much conviction had to be writing it from the heart. So I knew that I loved you. I know I am sounding like a crazy stalker but you know I'm not. Anyway, your books got me through the dark times. Every time I picked up your book I loved you a little more."

Castle had never been known for being quiet so she was not surprised when he interrupted. "Then you met me and it all went to hell. I am so sorry for the person I was back then."

"Don't you dare be sorry! You did what you had to do to protect your heart. Don't forget I have met both your wives. I know that the persona that you projected was just that, a persona. Not you. You didn't know me or the boys, so sure, you had to keep it up. I am just glad that you trusted us enough to show us the real you. I. Love. You. Richard. Castle. And I always will."

"Kate, no one has ever said that to me. Sure mother and Alexis have, but never did either of my wives or Kyra for that matter. Sure they said it in passing, but they never said it with conviction."

Xx

Martha was standing in the kitchen watching the scene play out on the deck. She could not hear what was being said but she knew the young detective was pouring her heart out to her son. She was interrupted as Kate's father and Lanie settled in beside her.

Jim was the first one to speak. "I am so happy to see Katie smile again. Rick sure does seem to make her happy."

Lanie smiled and put her hand on Jim's shoulder. "If you only knew how much she smiles when he is around. He is good for her, and just in case you didn't know, he loves her."

Taking a sip of her wine the diva turned and said, "Well it sure looks like she loves my son, now how about we retire to the living room and give them some privacy."

Xx

"Well Rick, I will tell you every day for the rest of my life." Castle's eyes darkened instantly. "Every day?" he asked with a hopeful grin.

"Every day, now how about we go to bed."

That night they affirmed their love for each other many times over.

 **I know it's was a long chapter but I wanted to move this along.**

 **Thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 108

As dawn broke on Monday the team began to stir. They all knew from a call from Agent Wilson the night before that the FBI would be handed the investigation this morning. They were also informed that the Director of the FBI had ordered the Special Agent in Charge to work closely with the Twelfth. They were going to set up shop in the precinct later today.

Their plan was to return this morning, business as usual until the Feds showed up. As they said their goodbyes Castle could see the conflict in Ryan's eyes. He didn't want to leave Jenny alone. He wanted to stay by her side and Castle could relate to that feeling. There was no way he would ever leave Beckett in a situation like this one. As they loaded up in SUVs provided by Porter Securities, the seating was the same as the trip to the Hampton's with the exception of Montgomery taking the place of Jenny in Esposito's SUV.

As they neared the city Castle pulled out his older flip phone and placed a call to Gray. He informed them that they were close and wanted an update. Gray had little knowledge of the FBI's case as it stood. He was waiting for the call to go to Homeland. The plan was for him to take the role in the investigation that Agent Fallon had a few months ago with the dirty bomb. He was to observe until a time when he felt he needed to take over.

The only people who had this information were Rick and Kate. They didn't want the entire team to know; this was to avoid people acting out of character. None of the team had acting ability and Castle was worried they would blow the plan.

Kate had been traveling in the same position as she had going to the Hampton's, leaning against Rick with his arm around her. She had never felt the need to have someone provide that level of security. She had always been an independent, self-sufficient woman but damn if this didn't feel good.

When Castle finished his call Kate asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it looks like the plan is intact. I don't want to say too much because you need to hear some of this for the first time when the Feds tell us. I'm not sure how good of an actor you are, and we don't want to give away anything."

Kate thought she should be offended but she knew he was right. He could always tell when she was lying when no one else could. "Okay but we need to make a stop when we get to the city."

Castle looked down at her in disbelief. "You want to stop before we get to the precinct? Are you sure?"

The corners of Kate's mouth turned up slightly betraying a small smile. "Yep I sure do. I need to pack a bag."

Castle paused a moment and let her words sink in before displaying the lopsided grin that she had grown to love. "I think we can manage that. Mike has had a team watching your place since the beginning, it's safe."

Xx

Beckett and Castle made it to the precinct about an hour and a half after the rest of the team. When they arrived they were greeted by a chorus of 'just get here when you can' among other things. As they made it to her desk they could see a worried look in Ryan's eyes. Before Beckett could ask, he nodded his head toward Montgomery's office. Who she saw in there put an end to her good mood immediately.

Xx

Alexis was sitting at the bar with Martha and Jim eating a piece of cantaloupe. She was listening to the two adults talk about their kids when she decided to speak up. "Grams, Kate told me she loves dad. The way she said it so forcefully, I am sure they are in it forever."

Jim Beckett could not believe what he was hearing. Kate was in a relationship with a doctor just last week and now she is in love with Castle? This was not his Katie! She was always one who guarded her heart. She definitely didn't go around telling men she loved them. "Alexis I don't know what to say, this all seems so sudden for Katie."

"I know Mr. Beckett. I found her Saturday in dad's office just staring at him as he slept. She told me she loved him and later that day she told Lanie that she was tired of pretending that she didn't love dad."

Martha was smiling at her granddaughter. "It seems that someone has been conspiring with Lanie."

"No Grams, not conspiring - just comparing notes. It seems that we both had information that the other one needed."

With that Alexis picked up the last piece of cantaloupe and rejoined the Montgomery girls in the pool.

Xx

"Detective Beckett can you and your team come in here?" Montgomery said hesitantly.

All three detectives and a writer entered the office. Montgomery closed the door and moved behind his desk. I think you all know Special Agent Sorenson. Everyone acknowledged the Fed in the room as he began to speak.

"Hal Lockwood, or the person going by Hal Lockwood, was found dead this morning. It appears that there was a shootout in a hangar Friday night. The hangar is owned by a small helicopter tour company The owner has been on vacation for the past week in Hawaii."

Beckett knew that Wilson would come up with a plausible reason as to why the bodies were just discovered but this has all of the hallmarks of a Castle novel. Her train of thought was broken when Sorenson began to speak again.

"We are checking on his alibi but it looks sound at the moment. But we found information on one of the dead bodies that indicate a plot to attack tourist spots. We are worried that this is not an isolated cell but a larger plot."

Esposito couldn't help but notice that Sorenson has not told them how many bodies or any other details. So he decided to push for answers. "Sorenson, just how many bodies did you find?"

"Six."

"Six!" Ryan said exasperatedly. "If you found six why would you think there are more? I would think that the whole cell is dead."

Sorenson decided that it was time to show his cards. "Okay, the FBI has jurisdiction over this investigation and the higher ups have decided that since the NYPD has previous experience with this Lockwood person that you are to be brought in. Under my supervision of course, and the police commissioner has agreed. But since you are effectively working for me - it's my way."

Montgomery spoke up and confirmed everything that the Fed just said.

Sorenson smugly looked at Castle and said. "The first order of business is you're out, writer monkey. I will not have you screwing up my investigation."

Kate had been slightly annoyed when she saw Will standing there as she entered Montgomery's office but now she was livid. There was no way she was letting this happen. "No way in hell are you doing this Will. He is a part of our team, hell he is the one who subdued Lockwood when we arrested him. He stays!"

Sorenson decided to try a different approach. "Kate, I can't be responsible for a dilettante writer playing cop. This is big, boys, and there could be a lot of lives at stake. I'm sure you understand. He thought using her given name would ease the tension in the room, but he was sadly mistaken.

Before he could continue Kate spoke up. "If he is out so am I."

Castle had been quiet for the entire exchange. He was oddly proud of the way Kate and by extension her team. They had stood up for him. So he decided to speak up. "Kate, maybe he is right. You can't have me getting in the way on something so important. I think it is best if I sit this one out."

Sorenson was mildly surprised to see that the writer seeing his logic. He was hoping that Kate would come to her senses and see that this was really the best way. He didn't like Castle and didn't want him anywhere near one of his investigations.

Kate turned to look Castle in the eyes. It was the first time since they had entered the office and what she saw surprised her. It was not anger or irritation but a calmness. Like he was a step ahead of her, like he knew this was going to happen. "Castle can I see you in private for a moment."

Xx

As Castle and Beckett entered the breakroom, Kate uttered, "Make me a coffee while you explain why you seemed to know that this was going to happen."

"Well this morning when I spoke Gray, he mentioned that there was a new Special Agent in Charge of New York." Castle paused for effect before continuing, "His name is William Sorenson."

Kate turned to look out the breakroom window gazing straight into Roy's office. "Damn that's a pretty big job. I wonder when he got the promotion?"

"I don't know but when Gray gets here I can find out," Castle added with a hint of mischief.

"Well that's all fine and good but why are you agreeing to this. Why are you letting him kick you out?"

Castle reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out what looked like a phone charger. "You know I can't do the things I do if I'm following you around. And before you start to object, you know I will do anything I have to do to protect you and Alexis. _Anything_. Now I want you to use this charger on your phone. Let it charge for about fifteen minutes the have the boys and Roy do the same thing. This will set your phone's GPS to where ever it was plugged in. Anyone trying to track your phone will think you are at the precinct."

Castle handed Kate her coffee, kissed her cheek, and handed her a key. "This is the key to the loft. I may not be there when you get home, but I should be there by eight."

Kate thought 'key to the loft, home,' she liked the sound of that. "What are you going to do today then?"

With a glint in his eye he smiled and replied. "I think I'm going to have a drink with an old friend." And with that he headed for the elevator.

Xx

Esposito was the first to speak when Castle and Beckett left the room. "You know, that's pretty crappy to kick Castle out like that. He is one of us; he may not have a badge but he is a cop."

Sorenson was astounded by Esposito's comments. He had expected this type of response from the young Irish detective but not from the Latino. He remembered from the case he worked with the Twelfth that Ryan seemed to idolize Castle but Esposito seemed indifferent. "These aren't your run of the mill homicides, guys. We are dealing with potential terrorists; I can't risk that writer monkey won't screw things up."

Will turned to Montgomery and continued his statement. "Maybe you could live with it if he screws up an investigation but I can't."

As he finished Roy interjected. "You might want to call Agent Fallon from Homeland. "Writer Monkey" as you call him, saved all of Manhattan from a dirty bomb just a few months ago. So yes, I have no problem with him on this case, or any other for that matter."

Kate reentered the office just as Sorenson countered Roy, hearing Will's rebuttal. "Yes I know about that, I read the report. Sure he pulled all of the wires, one of the luckiest things I have ever heard of. But if Kate had proper partner, one who carried a gun, when they found the warehouse it would have never reached that point. They would not have been forced to take refuge in a freezer."

Kate was seething at his remark but before she could say anything he added, "This discussion is over. If you wish to participate in this investigation you will drop it."

Kate replied with a sparkle in her eyes. "He's right, if we want to stay on this it's his way. Castle agreed with Will and called it a day."

Sorenson flashed a smile at Kate and when she returned one, it never reached her eyes. He thought that maybe working with the NYPD could be a good thing after all.

Xx

Standing outside a pub in Hell's Kitchen, Castle schooled his features. It had been over a year since he had entered this place, the last time he was here was with Beckett. He had stood outside long enough; it was time to do what he came here for. He smoothed out the jacket he wore on Friday night, making sure that his Sig wasn't noticeable, and entered the bar.

Castle walked right up to the bar and ordered a Bushmill, neat. The other patrons in the establishment realized he wasn't Irish it; that fact drew interest of one person in particular. "Well you do know your whiskey, I'll give you that, but you are in the wrong place boy," came the call from the booth in the corner of the bar. "If I was you, I would finish my drink and get out of here before my associates have to remove you."

"Now why would I want to do that? I finally found a place with twenty-one year old Bushmill, I think I'll stay a while."

With that, the man in the corner nodded and two of the biggest men Castle had ever encountered rose from an adjacent table and began making their way towards him. Castle looked past the two behemoths to the old man in the booth. "Rourke do you really want to lose these two?"

A snicker came from the booth as Rourke cried out, "Boys take out the trash."

What happened next was a complete shock to everyone in the pub, especially to the two enforcers sent to remove Castle. The first to reach Rick took a swing which Castle easily ducked. He stepped to his left and placed a well-timed kick to the outside of his assailant's right knee, destroying his kneecap. As the large man grabbed for his knee, Rick grasped him by the back of the head and slammed it into the rail on the edge of the bar breaking his nose. The Irishman cried out as he went down in a heap of blood and tears.

As Castle turned to deal with the second enforcer, he was caught with a punch that staggered him. He took a step back and wiped the blood from the corner of his lip and chuckled. "Is that all you got?" He turned to Rourke and asked, "How much are you paying these two? Whatever it is, it's way too much."

Rick turned back to the remaining Irishman and blocked the second punch that was thrown his way. This time instead of kicking out a knee, he sidestepped the larger man and caught him with a right hook as he did. As the big man staggered, Castle continue to move behind him. Now he kicked the back of his knee causing the gangster to fall to his knees. Castle drew his Sig and placed it at the back of the thug's head.

"Hands on the bar." When he refused, Castle chambered a round and again said, "Hands on the bar!" This time his request was met with a reluctant sneer but the assailant complied. Castle walked around to stand at the side of his foe and brought the grip of the gun down onto the fingers of his right hand breaking three of his digits. As the man grabbed his hand, Castle pulled out a zip tie and cuffed the thug. He then moved to the original attacker who still laid on the floor and did the same.

Castle turned to the bartender and said, "Lock this place up." When the bartender complied, Castle sat at the booth with Finn Rourke. "Finn, I just came here to talk. It didn't have to go this way, this is on you."

Finn was not one to be intimidated; he had been through the turf wars when he instigated a hostile takeover of the WESTIES, but he was nervous. Then it hit him. "I know you. You were in here last year with that cop. Now she is one hot piece of tail if I ever saw one."

Castle knew this was bravado. Rourke was trying to get under his skin. "I need to know who took over for Coonan. Who is running his drug operation, but more importantly who is doing the contract work now?"

Rourke just looked at him not intending to answer. Then Castle pulled up his Sig and placed it right between Finn's eyes. "I have no problem pulling this trigger. Wouldn't affect the way I sleep tonight one bit. Now I am gonna ask you again. Who?"

"Son, I don't know. Don't much care to run dope and I have guys to take care of my problems. I like to handle it in house."

Castle looked over at the guys he had left in a whimpering heap at the bar. "I hope for your sake you find better ones than those two. Once again - if you don't know, who should I see?"

All Rourke did was shake his head. "Word on the street is that there is a Russian who's been bringing in heroin from Afghanistan. He's also running little hit team with ex Russian military."

"Do you know his name? Where I can find him?"

Rourke shook his head again. "He keeps it low key. He doesn't sell on the street. He's more of a distributer. Only thing I have ever heard is he like to play poker in Chinatown from time to time."

"Now Finn, I'm glad we could have a friendly conversation. Bartender bring us a round on me." Castle pulled out ten one hundred dollar bills and placed them on the table.

As the bartender poured their drinks Castle said, "I was willing to pay for the information. Please take this as payment for disrupting your business Finn. I want you to know I have no hard feelings, but if anyone was to find out that I was here, or if anyone I know were to be harmed, well I might not friendly."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again for all of the great reviews. I have enjoyed reading what you have to say.**

 **Guess what, I own nothing.**

 **And now to it.**

Chapter 109

The ride had been silent with Kate only answering Will's questions with noncommittal hums. She had tuned out the constant drone coming from the driver's side of the vehicle. As they approached the hangar they saw multiple NYDP cops providing a perimeter as well as FBI agents who were closer to the hangar conducting the investigation.

Will, on the other hand, felt that she was playing coy with him. The last time he saw her, they were working on the Candela case. They had worked to return the kidnaped child to her parents. After the case was wrapped up, they went to dinner a couple of times to reminisce. Then there was a case where he helped her with a mob informant. After he was shot she stayed with him in the hospital. He felt they were almost back to the place they were at when he was transferred to Boston.

After he recovered, he was sent to DC for training on running an entire office. He was given the NYC office just a few months ago and had been trying to get up the courage to call Kate. But it looked like fate had intervened and now he was working with her on a case again. It's almost like déjà vu.

Turning to face Sorenson for what might have been the first time the got into the SUV, Kate asked, "Why are we here again? If you were here earlier, isn't this a waste of time?"

After Will parked he turned to Kate and said, "I want to see what we are dealing with here. I didn't keep Castle away because I don't like him. He is a liability we can't afford."

Kate looked incredulously at Sorenson. "So we are here so you can show me that Castle is not an asset to my team, and that you are right?"

"No Kate. I need to check to see where we are and I thought that since you are the lead detective we could compare notes. I want you to inspect the crime scene and tell me what you think."

As Beckett exited the vehicle she snapped on a pair of latex gloves and headed into the hangar. Since she knew what happened in there, she was torn as to what to say. She didn't want to give away what she knew but she needed to investigate. They needed to know if there was, in fact, another team out there as Castle suspected.

"Damn, it looks like there was one hell of a shootout in here," Kate said as she turned to Will. "And you're telling me no one heard the gunfire?" Kate turned away from Will and continued to investigate the scene, not seeing the longing look that crept into his eyes.

"Because of noise ordinances there are no flight operations from dusk till dawn." Will waited for her to digest that before he began to speak again.

Kate cut Will off before he could speak. "So if there are noise ordinances, the people involved in this shootout must have done their homework. They must have used silencers." As Kate made her way around the helicopter she called out, "I am not sure you told me what types of weapons you suspect were used. But I'm guessing some type of lightweight military/swat assault weapon.

Am I correct?"

Xx

It was closing in on seven when Kate and Will returned to the precinct. It was then that Will sprung an unforeseen condition on Kate. "I am putting a team on you."

If Kate thought this day couldn't get any worse, it just did. "Will, I don't think so. I can take care of myself."

"Kate, Lockwood was after you. Your own team verified that after you rescued them. And that was a hell of a job, getting them out, if I do say so myself."

Beckett turned to face him. "I wasn't alone that night. Castle went in with me. He didn't have a gun and he took out Lockwood, not me. He beat him in to within an inch of his life."

"Kate, I don't want to fight with you. We are going to agree to disagree on Castle. But you will be having a detail on you. If you don't like it, I will arrest you as a material witness and put you in a safe house." Will could see Kate scoff as she began to fume, but he continued, "I only want you to be safe. If the guys who killed the team in the hangar are still around, they could be tying up loose ends and I am afraid you are one."

"So you think it's a team not a single person."

"Yeah, I think it's a team. Look, we don't have all of the information back but five of the guys had a tattoo that Russian Special Forces get. I know it's thin but if they were Special Forces, there is no way one guy took them out. It's not possible. So I'm inclined to think that there were at least three guys there and they ambushed the dead guys."

As Beckett got out of Will's SUV she turned and looked him in the eye. "Where are they?" Will nodded his head to indicate they were in a car that was parked in precinct lot. "Well, tell them to come on, I'm headed home." And with that she headed to her Crown Vic. She smiled inwardly at the knowledge that the FBI had no idea what really happened.

Xx

Sorenson went up and checked on the status of the investigation. He set the duty roster for the evening and headed out a few minutes after Beckett. He decided to stop at a little shop to pick up a few items for the evening when he got a text he was waiting on. He smiled and added a bottle of wine to his cart and headed for the register.

Xx

Kate was incensed and ready to spew flames when she entered the loft. She couldn't believe that Sorenson had put a team on her. She was more than capable of taking care of herself. And besides that, she had Castle. If there was anyone who could keep her safe it was him. He had been doing it for years, and after the revelations in the hangar she knew that there was no one more capable than him.

She was in his loft and would soon be in his arms; there was not safer place on earth she could think of being. She slowly made her way through his office to his bedroom. This was the first time she had been in this room, she knew where it was because she stayed with him last year, but she never entered it.

Kate placed her bag in Castle's bedroom and decided to change clothes. She went rummaging through his closet and found the perfect outfit. She had an idea that this just might drive him crazy at dinner. After she changed she texted him to ask if Pasta Carbonara was okay for dinner. She wanted to cook for him and had found all of the ingredients in the kitchen.

Castle had replied that it would be wonderful and that he would be there soon. He let her know that the key he had given her was his, so she should be prepared for his knock.

Kate pulled out a bottle of Castle's favorite red wine from the wine cooler and poured two glasses when she heard the knock. She quickly made her way to the door with a glass for Castle as she unbuttoned the top two buttons leaving very little to the imagination. "Oh my!" was all she heard when the door opened.

Xx

Esposito and Ryan were still upset that Castle was not on the team and worse yet, that he was okay with being sent home.

Ryan was the first to speak. "He must be up to something. There is no way he would leave Beckett alone at a time like this."

"Bro, shh! We don't want Johnny Fed over there to hear us. But yeah he is up to something. If I had to guess, he's working his own angle. Tomorrow Beckett will be able to tell us more."

Ryan questioned, "You think so?"

Javi had the 'I can't even look at you right now' look on his face. "Do you really think he can keep a secret from her now that they are together? And speaking of that, what do what do you think about them?"

"Beckett deserves to be happy. And we know that he puts a smile on her face. You remember what it was like before he showed up."

Montgomery had been standing at his door listening to his two detectives talk. "If you two are through gossiping, you can call it a night. There is a floor at the Plaza reserved for everyone involved in this at the Twelfth, courtesy of our resident writer. How about you guys collect Dr. Parrish and head out for the night."

"Yes sir," they replied in unison.

Xx

"Hello Kate."

"Will, what are you doing here?" a stunned Beckett asked, trying to button up her shirt.

"Well, I thought we could catch up. It's been a long time, oh, and I brought you these." He handed her a dozen roses and the bottle of wine as he eased his way past her. "Wow, you sure do have a nice place here. It's nicer than your last place. By the way, I was sorry to hear about that. The insurance company really took good care of you."

Kate was stunned at the turn of events. She could hear Will talking but her mind wasn't registering what he was saying. When she started to get her bearings, she realized that all she had on was one of Castle's white oxford shirts.

"Will, excuse me while I go and change." With that she went into Castle's bedroom to find a pair of yoga pants.

Xx

Will was sitting at the bar when he heard a knock on the door. He called out to Beckett that he would answer it; he assumed she didn't hear him as since she didn't answer.

Castle was standing at the door shifting from foot to foot. Kate Beckett was cooking dinner in his home, for just the two of them. He was really one lucky man. When he heard her coming to the door his heart began to race. _This is ridiculous. He couldn't believe that she was having this effect on him._

As the door opened it brought him out of his musings, and his smile faded instantly. "Sorenson," Castle said, his voice flat.

Xx

Kate came out of the bedroom expecting to see Will still at the bar where she left him. When he wasn't there she called his name.

"Right here Kate, I answered the door for you. It looks like you have a visitor."

As Kate turned the corner and the door came into view, all she could do was giggle. "Will get out of the way and let Castle in."

Castle had a befuddled look on his face. Here was one of Kate's ex-boyfriend's standing in his living room answering his door attempting to keep him out of his own home. Then he noticed that Kate had stopped at the bar and picked up two glasses of wine. She took a sip out of one and headed straight for him. "Am I missing something?" he asked, confused.

Sorenson turned to look at Kate. She answered before Will could. "Not a thing babe. Will got here a few minutes before you." She handed Rick his glass of wine and gave him a welcoming kiss. It was not one that was full of passion, nor one that you would use to greet a friend. It was the type that you gave to someone whom you have been with for years. "Dinner should be ready in a few minutes." With that Kate turned and headed to the kitchen to check on dinner.

Castle could see that Kate was trying to let Sorenson know that she was with him, so he decided to have a little fun with Will. "Will are you staying for dinner?"

Kate heard Castle and snapped her head around to see Will staring at her with an open mouth. Rick was smirking at her where Sorenson couldn't see.

Castle decided to turn up the heat a little more on Will. "I sorry that you are out of clean sleep ware. I intended to do the laundry today but time got away from me. I hope that I can make it up to you later."

"We'll see writer boy, we'll see. Are you staying for dinner Will?"

Almost choking on the words, Will said, "No. I just wanted to make sure you got home okay, and that the surveillance is in place. You have a nice night Kate, Castle. I will show myself out."

With that Sorenson headed for the door.

Xx

Castle had tried and failed to keep Kate from setting the table for dinner. "I have planned this all day Mr. Castle so let me have my way." All he could do was nod and take his seat.

As they ate Beckett asked where he spent his day. "I'm not sure that you really want to know."

"Rick, I don't think that it's a good start to this relationship if we start out keeping secrets."

He reached out for her hand and sighed. "Hell's Kitchen, I went to Hell's Kitchen to speak Finn Rourke."

She just looked at him waiting for more information. "He said there is a Russian who has taken over Coonan's contract work. He is also distributing heroin from Afghanistan but only to dealers. No direct sales to users."

Kate refilled their glasses. "It sounds like to me he has taken over every aspect of Coonan's operation. I wonder if he was the one that Coonan was really working for. I guess we aren't lucky enough that Rourke gave you a name and address, are we?"

"Nope. Just that he likes to play poker in Chinatown."

"So I guess you are going to play poker tomorrow?" she questioned with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Yeah, but don't worry I'll be very careful. Now what did Sorenson really want tonight?" he asked with a fearful tone in his voice.

"You know, I'm not really sure." Thinking back about the day it was almost as if a light turned on when it hit her. "We rode out to the hangar today. I spent the entire trip staring out the window remembering the past weekend. I barely answered his questions, and to tell you the truth it was just with 'Uh Huhs.' I don't really even remember what he asked. But I am guessing that there were innuendos that I missed and it gave him the thoughts that there might be a chance."

Hearing this made Rick quite nervous. He was trying to tamp down his feelings, trying to hide them from her, but Kate wasn't buying it. "Didn't we just talk about no secrets? So what are you thinking?"

"You may not know this about me, but I am very insecure when it comes to relationships. Seeing him here gave me pause. I can see where someone like him could appeal to someone like you. Hell, it did a few years ago."

Kate was not having any of this. "Listen to me! He had me years ago and let me go. And yes, that type of man has appealed to me in the past but not now. I want fun, crazy, nutty, a nine year old on a sugar rush. I only want _you_. I told you once that I'm a one and done type of girl. Well I'm done, you're the one!"

Castle's heart exploded at this revelation. "Kate Beckett, did you just ask me to marry you?" Castle was joking but he could not have predicted her answer with a thousand guesses.

"Yeah, I guess I did!"

 **Now before I hear that Kate is out of character. When she made up her mind in Always' she let Castle know in no uncertain terms what she wanted. I feel that after the tramatic experiences of this story she would do the same.**

 **Just my two cents before I get skewered on the reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have been asked why I have the chapters start at 100. It's so I can keep my 2 stories straight. I almost messed up and posted to the wrong story.**

 **I can't express my gratitude to LadyAilith for her beta and editing. She has greatly improved the quality of this story.**

 **Also Mrs. Kingdaddy and Ms. Kingdaddy for their support.**

 **Again I own nothing.**

Chapter 110

"No."

"No?"

"No," he said with a smirk.

"What the hell, Castle?"

He topped off their wine glasses and reached for her hand. She took his hand, looking up at him through her eyelashes. He led her to his office. She was bewildered and vexed by his response. She knew she blurted the proposal out, but she expected a different response from him than the one she received.

When they reached his office he sat down on the chaise lounge by the window. He spread his legs and pulled her down to him. She sat in the vee of his legs and leaned back against his chest. She could feel his heart beating so hard as though it was going to jump out of his chest.

After what seemed like an eternity, but in all actuality was only moments, he began to speak. "Meredith and I only dated a couple of months before she got pregnant. So I did what you are supposed to do, I asked her to marry me."

Kate relaxed back into him as his baritone voice began to tell his story. She always marveled at this side of him. He was the introspective man who had loads of emotional baggage with no one to help him with it. "That is going to change," she thought. She was going to be there for him just as he had been for her in the past.

He continued after catching his breath. "She didn't want a child, barely wanted to be married. But I was desperate for a family so I talked her into marriage and carrying Alexis to term."

Castle felt Kate pull away slightly and he paused, letting his words sink in. After a moment he continued. "There were conditions placed upon me for her to accept becoming a family. She wanted a home in Bel Air for us when she was working. She wanted a personal trainer at the house as soon as she was out of the hospital. She wanted her pre-pregnancy body back as soon as possible."

He shrugged and continued, looking at the staircase picture behind his desk. Focusing on it, but not really seeing it, he was remembering that time in his life. "She also wanted Meryl Streep's agent and acting lessons from the same teacher that Meryl used when she first went to Hollywood."

Kate was appalled. She couldn't believe that Alexis, that wonderful, beautiful, smart young woman almost didn't come to be. "She blackmailed you."

"Yes, she did, and I would gladly pay it again tenfold. But she wasn't ready for marriage; she sure wasn't ready to be a mother. I am telling you this because I don't want you to feel you have to rush into anything. I will always be here, I'm not going anywhere. But I want you to see what rushing in could do. I want you to be ready, I don't want you to feel you have to because of the hangar. I want you to want to because of us. Do you understand?"

Kate was blindsided by what he said. He was pouring out his heart to her like she never thought possible. She so wanted to know the rest of the story. "Why did you and she divorce?"

"Infidelity." It was the one word that she was afraid of. The one reason she had held him at arm's length for years. She was sure that he was not the Ledger's Page 6 man she met three years ago, but this scared her.

Castle could feel Kate stiffen against him and could almost hear her thinking. He waited for her to get her thoughts together before continuing. "I was gone on one of my assignments overseas…"

"Oh god," she thought, "he really is going to tell me that he cheated on her."

"It was midafternoon when I arrived home. I could hear Alexis crying through the door even before I opened it. When I came in I ran to where she was. She was in my office at the bedroom door; when I made it to the office door I could tell she needed changing and maybe even feeding."

"Okay, I am thoroughly confused," Kate thought.

"I was panicked. I was sure that there was something seriously wrong with Meredith. When I opened the door I found her in bed with her director _and_ producer. She looked over her shoulder at me and screamed for me to get out."

Beckett raised her hand to her mouth. How had she gotten it so wrong? How could she have thought that this man would cheat? "Oh Castle, I am so sorry."

Kate could hear the catch in his voice and noticed his breathing was getting more and more ragged. It was the same as outside the hangar a few nights ago. "I cleaned Alexis up, packed some of her things, and left for the Plaza. It took me about twenty minutes to get out of the loft and I never saw her or her 'boys,'" he said with air quotation marks.

Kate could not believe what she was hearing. She knew that Meredith wasn't the most reliable person. She had heard plenty of stories from both Castle and Martha, but she never thought Meredith would be so stupid as to throw away a life with Rick for... for whatever it was that she thought she wanted.

"Three days later I went to my lawyer to file for divorce. While I was there I was served with divorce papers from her attorney for both physical and emotional abandonment."

Kate was livid now. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"

"Nope. She wanted the Bel Air home with all of its furnishings and the cars there as well as a cash settlement of twelve million dollars plus five grand a week."

Kate could not believe what she was hearing. "Please god tell me she didn't get that!"

"I gave her everything she wanted... well kind of. The home was placed in a trust for Alexis when I bought it, I wanted it to be hers. So Meredith is living there until Alexis decides that she can't. And she only got the five grand a week until Alexis turned eighteen." He paused to take a sip of wine, his breathing back to normal.

"See, I gave her everything she wanted but I got full custody of Alexis so I absolutely got the better end of that deal. I wanted Alexis to learn how to manage her affairs before she went to college, so she started managing the property when she turned sixteen."

"Wow Rick that's pretty smart! I am really impressed, who would have thought that you could be such a grown up?" Kate was definitely trying to lighten the mood.

"You wound me detective," he said, responding in a like manner.

"There's more. You need to know about Gina as well. You see, I'd been divorced about five years. Alexis really needed a stable mother figure in her life. So Gina, who was and still is my editor at Black Pawn, and I started dating. We got along well and she seemed to care for Alexis. Six months later I asked her to marry me."

"As time went on, it became clear to me that it had been a mistake to marry Gina. Her main focus was her career; there really was no room in her life for my little girl. Our divorce was amicable, thank god. And she didn't demand a huge settlement like Meredith. Five million dollars later, she was happy and we were done."

"But Rick, I hope you know that I'm not like Meredith or Gina, I know what I want. I want a family with you. It might have taken me a while to get here but I am now and we are going to do this, okay?"

"Okay." Castle started taking off her necklace that held her mother's ring, when she reached up and stopped him. "Not this one, I'm saving this for Alexis. I want her to have it someday."

Kate could feel his ragged breathing return. "Why?" was all Rick could manage to get out.

"My mom would have loved her. She is so funny, smart, beautiful, and caring, just like my mom. I want Alexis to have a little piece of her. Is that alright?"

"It's more than alright, Kate. And yes, I will marry you. But wait right here."

Castle jumped up from behind her and ran out of the room leaving a perplexed Beckett in his wake. She could hear him rummaging around in the kitchen.

"Ah, there's one!" And he was back in a flash.

"Katherine Beckett I don't have a ring so this will have to do," he said as he got down on one knee. "I am asking you to get engaged to be engaged to marry me."

Kate smiled at his statement. "Run that by me one more time, please?"

"Well, since I don't have a ring and I don't want to ask you without one, I'm asking you to get engaged to be engaged to be married. Basically we are pre-engaged until I can buy a ring for you."

"Rick that is the craziest thing I have ever heard of and so befitting us. So yes, I will get engaged to be engaged to be married."

She let out a belly laugh as Castle took her left hand and wrapped a bread tie around her ring finger on her left hand.

"I want everyone to know that you are taken."

"By who, the Wonder Bread man?"

Xx

Alexis was sitting at the kitchen counter having hot coco with the Montgomery girls. They have really bonded over this experience. None of the girls had much of an idea about what was going on back in the city but they knew something must be bad to be in the Hamptons with so much security.

Just as they were finishing their coco Alexis's iPad chirped signaling that she had a FaceTime request. When she looked down she saw it was from Kate. She looked over to Mary and mouthed "Can you get Mr. Beckett?"

"Hi Kate, how are you and dad?"

Trying to hide her smile, she replied, "Pretty good. I haven't killed him yet, so that's something."

Alexis could hear him mutter from off screen about doing something else besides shooting him. She really didn't want to know what he was talking about. "Kate, I asked Mary to get your dad, he should be here any second."

"Can you get Martha as well, please? We need to talk with you guys." Just then all of the adults walked into the picture and Kate could see the concern on her dad's face.

"Katie, is everything okay?"

How was she going to do this? Castle had teased that it was her place to tell everyone since technically she was the one to propose. She had told him that it was no problem; that she chased down criminals for a living, she could announce whatever the hell this engagement thing was. But now her nerves were getting the best of her and her mouth seemed to stop working. It wasn't helping that Castle was poking her in the side telling her to go on and tell everyone.

Kate took a deep breath and just went for it. "Alexis, Martha, and Dad, I have something to tell you. I proposed to Castle tonight." She paused to let that sink in but before anyone could speak she continued, "And he said no!"

She could see all of their faces on the screen; they had their mouths hanging open so she added, "Close your mouths, you are going to catch flies." She smiled the mega-watt smile that always made Castle happy.

Alexis sputtered, " _Y_ _ou_ proposed?"

Then it was Jim's turn. "What do you mean, he said no?"

Leave it to Martha to break the tension. "I need a glass of wine. You two are exhausting!"

Now it was Castle's turn to speak. He had held out as long as he could but he couldn't leave Kate to face everyone alone. "Yes, I said no. I felt we had a few things to work out before I could say yes. I wanted to let her know about my failed marriages and make sure she wasn't just jumping in without really thinking."

Still the mouths in the Hamptons were wide open. But Martha, with the aid of a glass of wine to calm her nerves, spoke. "How mature of you, Richard. I guess all of the work Alexis did with you finally paid off."

That got a snort from Castle and giggle from Beckett. Castle looked at her and said, "That may be the most beautiful sound in the world."

Evelyn spoke up. "If you said no, then why the call?"

Castle turned to Kate and said, "See, she's a Captain's wife. She cuts straight to the chase." He turned back to the iPad camera. "Well, we agreed to get engaged to be engaged to be married."

Again everyone in the Hamptons was awestruck. "I told you, Rick, no one would understand what you were saying. It took you three times explain it to me."

"Son, I think you should explain yourself to me," Jim stated in a way that would instill fear in any man Kate dated, if it wasn't for the smile on his face.

It was Kate's turn again. "Well, we decided that we want to get married but he doesn't have a ring. So we are, for lack of a better word, promised to each other. As soon as he gets a ring we are getting engaged for real, hence the engaged to be engaged to be married." She waved her hand showing off her bread tie ring.

A totally confused and smiling Martha asked, "Is that a bread tie ring? Honestly Richard, go down to Tiffany's tomorrow and get that poor girl an engagement ring. That is an embarrassment to the Rodgers name."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm a Castle, now isn't it. Good night guys we have to go."

"Now future Mrs. Castle, how does one celebrate an engagement to be engaged to be married?" he said with a smirk.

"Naked of course!" she called out as she sauntered to the bedroom. When she reached the door she called out. "You coming?"

"Woman, you are going to be the death of me."

Xx

The following day was filled with tracking financials by Beckett's team as the FBI canvassed the SRO where Lockwood had been staying. At a quarter past noon the elevator dinged and everyone heard Lanie's voice as she exited the car.

"I was coming up here to see if you guys were hungry and look who I ran into."

There was a young delivery boy with enough Chinese food to feed the entire Homicide Division at the Twelfth Precinct. "I am looking for, and I quote, 'the best detective in New York.'"

Esposito turned to Ryan and said, "That can only be one person. Karpowski, it looks like someone sent you some food." A pen went flying in his direction from Beckett, but he continued. "Jane can you think of anyone who would send you enough food to feed the entire floor?"

Karpowski enjoyed the happiness that was spreading over the floor and she chimed in. "Well there is this good looking writer that has been hanging around and I know he is unattached so maybe it's from him." Kate gave her one of the patented Beckett glares. "Okay, okay, Kate. He's all yours, geeze."

Sorenson watched the whole thing from the solitude of one of the conference rooms. The FBI had commandeered one of them setting up a make shift command center. As he stared out into the bull pen, he couldn't remember a time that Kate seemed so at ease.

As the delivery was set up in the adjoining conference room, Kate called to Sorenson and the other Feds to join them citing free food. Of course, that got everyone's attention.

They ate and the conversation seemed to turn from being case related to a more personal one. When it was revealed that Lanie spent the night with Esposito in his room at the Plaza, Kate covered her mouth to stifle a laugh.

Lanie, who missed nothing when it came to Kate, squealed. "Just what is that on your finger?"

Kate felt a blush creep up her neck. "Nothing Lanie, it's nothing. I really don't want to talk about it in front of…" She looked over to the Feds. "No insult intended fellas. I just don't want to discuss my personal life with people I don't know."

But Lanie was having none of it. "Don't tell me writer boy proposed." Watching for a reaction from Kate and getting the one she was looking for, she continued. "He did, didn't he? That's what that is, a make- shift engagement ring!"

"Lanie!" Kate said, annoyed, as she saw the entire room staring at her. "Oh what the hell," she thought. "I am only going to say this once. It's an engagement to be engaged to be married ring. Now let that soak in because I have said it so many times that it ties up my tongue. And no he didn't ask me I asked him."

Will added his two cents. "I knew writer monkey didn't have the backbone to ask a woman like you. He will be the girl in that marriage."

Will felt pretty good about himself until Kate reached across the table and grabbed him by his tie. "Two things Will. One: if you were half the man that Richard Castle is, you and I would be married and half way to a basketball team of a family. Two: if I ever hear that derogatory name again I will turn him loose on you, and trust me, you wouldn't last two minutes with him. He would chew you up and spit you out."

She was so angry that her hands were shaking when she let him go. "Now get out of here! You are no longer welcome to eat the lunch that Rick sent us." Will looked shell shocked but didn't move. "I SAID GET THE HELL OUT AND I MEANT IT!"

With that Sorenson got up and tucked his tail between his legs, apologizing to Kate as he left.

 **A/N**

 **I really think that at this time in the series Kate and Alexis were close. At least I want them to be, Alexis needs a strong woman besides Martha in her life.**

 **Swordwriter put the idea of Kate going off on Will in my head. For that I thank you.**

 **Please review. Reviews are what helps me keep going when I am stuck.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys I had a hard time with the Castle poker scene. I hope I did it well.**

 **I own nothing.**

Chapter 111

When Castle was younger, he was always in the back of a theater. It was the trial of being Martha Rodgers' son. When she was in a play, she would have him with her and he always seemed to find a way to keep himself entertained. One of the best summers of his life was when she traveling in a "King Lear" production. The cast and crew grew very close to one another and as the son of one of the stars, he was treated as a member of the cast. He would work with the crew and occasionally work as an extra on set.

One of the friendships he forged with the crew that year was with Theodore O'Neil, or Teddy as he was called by everyone. Teddy was the head makeup artist on the crew and he taught little Rick many tricks of the trade.

Castle got so good at the craft that he sometimes helped Teddy get the cast ready for a show. He can remember a few times where he got into a costume, and if Martha didn't watch him, she would swear that he wasn't her son.

Castle learned early on in his covert days that this skill was one which could allow him to complete a mission with little chance of detection.

Now here he was standing at the end of an alley and there was no way anyone in New York could recognize him. His hair was now black, not brown; he was sporting a full beard that stretched down to the collar on his shirt; his eyes were black. He also had a barely visible tribal tattoo that was partially covered by his beard. He knew that if he was caught on a surveillance camera the FBI would be searching for that tattoo, since it's impossible to remove a tattoo overnight.

As he began to walk down the alley to the door of the poker house, Richard Castle ceased to exist and Gabriel took his place. When he reached the entrance, he recalled being there nearly three years ago. That night Beckett had to come in and 'rescue' him, but not today. Today the people inside were the ones who were going to need rescuing.

Xx

As Beckett left the conference room where they had eaten lunch, Sorenson caught her eye. He quickly looked away trying to give her a wide berth. She knew she had gone too far, that it wasn't very professional to unload on him like that, but she would be damned if anyone was going to belittle her fiancé.

" _Damn that sounds good_ _,"_ _she thought._ As she reached her desk she heard Ryan on the phone. "Are you sure about that? Okay, okay I wasn't calling you a liar, but you've got to admit that's hard to believe."

"Hey Beckett, yesterday someone put both of Finn Rourke's body guards in the hospital. Unis are saying no one will talk. You think we should check it out?" Just then Sorenson spoke up. "Why would you want to look into the Irish mob?" Everyone stared at him. "I do my homework too, guys."

Montgomery, who had been quiet through the lunch altercation, finally spoke up. "Lockwood has - or had, now that he's dead - a connection to a Jack Coonan. Coonan was a hired killer and Kate had to shoot him to keep Castle alive. When Lockwood was originally caught, he was in the process of questioning those two." He pointed to Ryan and Esposito. "He wanted to know what the police knew about their operation. It could mean that they were into something together. It's a long shot but maybe you should check it out."

Xx

Gabriel was stopped at the entrance to the poker room by two bouncers. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to see a friend."

The two bouncers looked at each other, then turned to Gabriel. "You aren't going in there. If you know what's good for you, you'll head back the way you came." The bouncer that was not speaking opened his jacket to show a pistol.

With a smirk Gabriel said, "I have never been good at doing what's good for me. Now, if you two boys want to keep all of your parts in their original places, you will get the hell out of my way."

Once more the bouncers looked at each other and then it began. The one who flashed his gun went for it. That was met with a knee to his groin by Gabriel. As he went down, Gabriel turned his attention to the other bouncer, hitting him with a right hook that had no effect on the man. And before Gabriel could do anything, he was on the receiving end of a straight jab that snapped his head back. Then another and another.

As Gabriel staggered back, he reached for his opponent who was advancing on him. When the big bouncer went for the knockout punch, Gabriel sidestepped him and using his opponent's momentum, was able to get him off of his feet. Gabriel immediately reached for the SIG concealed at the small of his back and hit him in the back of the head twice, making sure he was out. He then returned his attention to his other opponent who was trying to get to his feet. Using the SIG, he hit the second bouncer, stealing his consciousness from him.

Gabriel pulled out zip ties and bound the guards before heading for the door. As he reached the door, he quieted his nerves and entered. He scanned the room and saw that there were five men playing cards at a corner table, two of whom appeared to be enforcers who were beginning to move towards him, and one man behind the bar.

Gabriel pulled his SIG and held it at his side. "Hello gentleman. I hate to interrupt your game, but I have a few questions." The two guards started to reach for their guns and he continued. "Listen, I have had a terrible morning. The two guys outside really rang my bell before I came in here. And before you ask, they are still out there, just not able to help right now."

He looked over to the poker table. "The first one to move gets a bullet." Returning his gaze to the security team, he said, "Why don't you guys just sit this one out? I really don't want to shoot either of you."

Movement at the table that caught his attention. He saw the pistol being pulled and quickly aimed and fired. He caught the card player in the shoulder. He turned and saw the guards pull their weapons but before they could draw a bead on him, he shot them both in the legs. When they went down, he returned his gaze to the poker table.

"Boys, I can do this all day, but I don't think there are enough of you to outlast my bullets."

"You are a dead man! Do you know that?" one of the poker players said. He glared at the bearded man holding a gun on him. "You will not get out of here alive, you do know that?" His eyes never left Gabriel as he twisted his finger.

Gabriel recognized the man immediately. He remembered the man twisting his finger from the last time he was here playing poker. Rick stared at the man trying to remember his name and wondered why the hell he was not in prison? Sasha, his name was Sasha. He could work with that.

"Sasha, you have been a very naughty boy, and I have been sent here to exact justice. And guys, if I were you, I would stay out of this."

Gabriel began to move around the table circling behind Sasha. He stopped about three feet behind him. "Now Sasha, there was an incident in New Jersey a few days ago. Do you know anything about that?"

Sasha shook his head, not looking back.

"Well you see there were five Spetsnatz there with a former Special Forces soldier," Gabriel said in a calm, calculating voice.

"How do you know that?"

"Who do you think took them out? A couple of cops? We both know that's not the case." He moved to the side so he could catch Sasha's eye. He wanted to see the point in time that it clicked. And he smiled when it did.

As Sasha turned to face his tormentor he asked, "What is your name, dead man?"

His eyes widened with fear when he heard the man say, "Gabriel!"

With that, the other hands at the table went up in surrender. Gabriel asked again, "What do you know about that night?" He drew out his knife with his left hand, meticulously examining the edge. "You see, my employer values the lives of the cops that were targeted."

"Nothing. I had nothing to do with it. But I hear things. The lady cop and her partner have been sticking their noses where they don't belong. Seems the American was sent to kill her but failed. His ego got the best of him and he tried to finish the job. All I did was provide them with a helicopter. It appears their boss doesn't have enough muscle to handle the little thing, so he came to me."

Gabriel was smiling inside, " _T_ _hey always like to talk,_ _"_ _he thought_. "What is his name and where can I find him?"

"I don't know his name, but you can find him in Little Odessa at Club Amur. You can't miss him, he is always surrounded by bodyguards."

As Gabriel started to leave, he asked almost as afterthought, "What were you getting out of this?"

"The partner's daughter. See, I like red heads." He then let out a blood curdling scream as the knife plunged into his hand. Everyone at the table went for their guns. When the gunfire was over, everyone at the table was dead except Sasha.

Gabriel removed the knife from Sasha's hand and spun around his chair. "You will get your hands on my daughter over my dead body."

When Sasha realized who he was talking to, it was too late. The knife was thrust upward through his throat and into the back of his head.

Xx

As Kate and Sorenson entered the bar they noticed that everyone there seemed to be built like tanks. They were obviously there to protect Rourke. She was surprised that Rourke was so nervous. The last time she met with him, he was the image of calm.

Sorenson was the first to speak. "Finn Rourke. Will Sorenson, FBI. We would like to ask you a few questions."

Finn took a sip of his drink. "Not a chance pretty boy. I got nothing to say to the Feds. But I will talk with the lovely lass there."

Beckett looked at Sorenson and nodded for him to leave them alone. When Sorenson stepped out of hearing range, she sat down across from Finn. "What do you need to tell me?"

He reached for the Bushmill and poured her a glass. "That's quite a partner you have. He is one scary S.O.B. He took out my best without even breaking a sweat."

Beckett wasn't sure how she felt about that. She knew that he was going to do everything he could to end this quickly. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Well, I got a little ahead of myself and sent my boy over. See, I remembered who he was and I thought I would have them tune him up a little, knowing he worked with the cops. Boy, was I surprised! I thought he was a pushover, I never expected him to wipe out my best men. Now I want you to let him know there are no hard feelings. He will never have to look over his shoulder because of us."

Kate was astonished! Here was the head of the Irish mob offering a truce with Castle. As she looked over at the man she could tell he was nervous, but there was more to it than that. Then it dawned on her. He was scared. The head of the Westies was scared of Castle!

Beckett still had to do her job. "I will give him the message. Now is there anything you can tell me that you told him?"

Finn smiled as he looked her over. "Beautiful _and_ smart; just why the hell did you become a cop?" He waived his hand as if to say never mind answering that question. "I think its best if he doesn't know that I talked with you about a Russian that plays poker in Chinatown. One nasty piece of work that one is, not that the one man army who was here yesterday couldn't handle him.

Now my guys are over there telling your Fed that our attacker was a large man with black hair, black eyes and a nasty scar on his left cheek. Everyone that was here gave the exact same description." With that he finished off his drink.

Beckett finished her drink and nodded. "Thanks for the drink, Finn. It's been a pleasure.

Xx

As Kate and Sorenson walked out of the elevator onto the Twelfth's Homicide floor, he reached for her arm. "Can I talk for a moment about earlier?"

"Sure, want a coffee?"

As they entered the breakroom, Beckett moved to the espresso maker starting to make her usual. She had never really gotten the hang of making it the way Castle did, but at least it wasn't terrible.

After she made her cup she turned to Sorenson who had poured a cup from the drip machine that tasted like 'a monkey peed in battery acid' as Castle liked to say. She waited for him to speak.

"So you and Castle?"

"Yes me and Rick." She purposely used his first name to evoke a response from Sorenson.

"That seems awful fast don't you think?"

"Three years seems about right to me."

Sorenson waited for a moment contemplating his next statement carefully. "I've been back for about a month now. I had been trying to get up the courage to come see you. I finally built up the courage and was here last week."

Sorenson paused to let it soak in before he continued. "I was just about to get out of my car when you came out with your arm around someone. I was interested in who he was, so I followed you. And you went to his apartment with him. The entire way he was kissing the top of your head."

When she finally realized what he said, her anger flashed again. "You followed me? Will, I can't believe you! What gave you the right?"

Putting down his coffee, Sorenson turned to her, smiling like the Cheshire Cat. "Yes, but that's not the point. You're with Castle but going home with another man, Kate. When did you become that girl?" He said it louder than he had meant to.

Xx

Castle was in the elevator heading to see Kate. It has been a terrible day and he had held it together better than he expected. As he got off the elevator, he saw the boys staring at the breakroom.

He turned to head into the room when he heard, "When did you become that girl?" As he reached for the door, he heard Kate respond. "When did I become that girl? I have been in love with Castle for years, but I held him at arm's length. I decided to take a chance and jump in with him last week."

"Now I have had this conversation about Rick with you for the last time. It's a damn good thing he's not here right now. I'm not sure I could keep him from losing his cool." As Kate finished her speech, she heard the door open.

Castle peeked in. "Everything okay Kate?"

She beamed. "Everything is fine, Mr. Beckett. How was your day?"

That got a smile from Castle. "I can be Mr. Beckett if you want. Not too good and yours?"

Before Kate could answer, Sorenson spoke up. "What happened? Sprain your pinky finger typing?" He was quite smug with his statement as he started to rise and leave.

Castle cut him off at the door. "You showed up at our home last night and I was cordial to you."

Kate had always thought of Castle as a big man, but she was surprised how much bigger he looked as he cornered Will. Will was by no means small, but Castle seemed to be towering over him at the moment. Maybe it was the knowledge that she was only interested in him, or the fact that he could defend himself better than anyone in the building that was giving Rick his confidence.

Rick continued, "I would appreciate it if you left my wife alone." He saw Sorenson's eyes widen at his statement. "Yes, I called her my wife. Since we are together and will be married soon, I already think of her as my wife. If you bother her again, it's gonna piss me off. And trust me, you don't want to see me pissed off."

Rick turned to Kate and said, "It's been a really bad day for me. I think I am going to the gym and beat up that heavy bag for a while, blow off a little steam.

 **Thoughts?**

 **Maybe a few reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay guys here is the latest chapter. For all of you who thought that Sorenson should get his comeuppance here it is. I thought about waiting till next chapter, but thought I might have a few angry readers show up at my home.**

 **For the reviewer who said I had turned Castle into Conan, well that was the point. I modeled his reaction to the one I thought I would have given the situation. I think that Sasha got off light given what he said, and when I wrote it I felt that he did indeed intend to take Alexis for payment.**

 **Again I own nothing but a dark imagination.**

Chapter 112

" _I would appreciate it if you left my wife alone." He saw Sorenson's eyes_ _widen_ _at_ _his_ _statement. "Yes_ _,_ _I called her my wife_ _. S_ _ince we are together and will be married soon, I already think of her as my wife._ _I_ _f you bother her again_ _,_ _it's gonna piss me off. And trust me_ _,_ _you don't want to see me pissed off."_

 _Rick turned to Kate and said_ _,_ _"It's been a really bad day for me. I think I am going to the gym and beat up that heavy bag for a while, blow off a little steam._

Beckett couldn't help but watch as he headed for the stairs down to the gym. She kept going over what she had said to Will before Castle came in. _Loved him for years. Held him at arm's length. Why would I do that? Why would I ignore my feelings for him and date other men? I don't know why I did it, maybe I was scared of him. Maybe I was scared of me. But I was defin_ _ite_ _ly scared of us. Of what we could become. I have never had someone care_ _enough_ _to get to know me_ _-t_ _he real me_ _. T_ _hey just accepted what I showed them. But not Rick, he wanted to know everything about me. My biggest joys but more importantly my biggest fears. He has see_ _n_ _my shortcomings and loves me in spite of them. And he has shown me his and I love him all the same. I may have fought these feeling_ _s_ _I have for him but no longer. He is it for me. We are going to make it, we are going to have an amazing life together._

While lost in her thoughts she did not see Sorenson leave the room. She put away her cup and headed back to her desk. As she reached her desk the elevator opened. She was shocked to see who was exiting the car.

She had not seen Agent Gray since the case where the con man was killed while faking at being at the North Pole. But there he was, walking toward her desk with Agent Gage with him. "Detective, how are you?"

"I'm doing well and you?"

"Oh you know how it is." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "We're with Homeland, we met through Castle. You guys were at his bar having drinks and I walked in. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"We need to speak with Captain Montgomery. Is he in?" He was looking into Montgomery's office as he spoke.

Coming around the corner, Montgomery heard his name. "Someone looking for me?"

Beckett spoke up, "Captain this is Agent Gray and Agent Gage from Homeland."

Montgomery motioned for them to follow him into his office. "You too, Beckett. I want you in on this."

As Montgomery closed his door Gage spoke up. "It's good to see you again Captain." He turned to Beckett. "Detective."

It was Gray who spoke next. "We are here about the incident that happened in New Jersey. I wanted to let you know were joining the investigation in an advisory role."

Montgomery looked out of his office. "Where is Sorenson?" He turned to Beckett and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure, we were in the breakroom and I got lost in thought. Next thing I knew I was alone. Let me see if the guys know where he went."

Kate opened the door and called to Esposito and Ryan. "Do you guys know where Sorenson went?"

Ryan spoke up first. "He grabbed his bag and headed for the stairs about five minutes before they got here." He pointed to the Agents in Montgomery's office.

"Oh crap!" Beckett turned to Montgomery. "Castle had words with Sorenson in the breakroom then headed for the gym. He said he needed to blow off some steam."

Gage chuckled as he said. "You think this Fed is going to pick a fight with Castle?"

A concerned Beckett responded, "It looks that way."

Gage moved for the door. "Which way is the gym? Oh, and who is next in line with the Feds?"

With a curious expression on her face, Beckett asked, "Why does it matter who is next in line?"

"Because if he's trying to save face by taking on Castle, he just might spend a few days in the hospital." He looked back at a stunned Gray who was trying to warn Gage not to spill his identity. "Oh hell Gray, they know who he is now. I haven't seen him in action in years. Let's go watch the boss."

Xx

Castle had changed into the sweats that he kept in the locker room. He commandeered a locker years ago and kept gym clothes there for the times he used the gym. After a difficult case he would sneak down to the gym as soon as Kate and the boys left for the night and worked out his frustrations making sure that no one see him. He had a state of the art gym in his building but sometimes he wanted the atmosphere of an old smelly gym.

He was stalking the heavy bag landing blows at a moderate pace. He was leery about going full bore since anyone could walk in at any moment. He really didn't want to explain how all of the sudden he seemed to know how to handle himself.

Sorenson had quietly entered the gym after changing into his FBI workout sweats. "Looks like you could use a little training there big guy." The venom was dripping from his voice as he spoke.

"I think I've got it Agent Sorenson."

Sorenson slowly moved the around the bag at the same speed as Castle, being sure to keep the bag between them. "I've got to know... why you? Kate is a smart professional and you, well you're you."

Castle tilted his head so he could see Sorenson around the bag. "What in the hell does that mean?"

"She deserves some one better than you. Someone who will love her for the rest of her life, not someone who's just trying to get in her pants. Someone who will be there for her."

Castle moved from behind the heavy bag and faced Sorenson. "I guess the guy who left her for a job is the best choice. Is that what you are saying?"

Sorenson got nose to nose with Castle, angrily saying, "I believe you threatened me earlier. I think it's time you were brought down a notch. I have had just about enough of everyone telling me not to upset you. So why don't we try a little self-defense training, writer monkey." The smirk on his face grew as he finished his declaration.

"Just remember you asked for this Agent Sorenson."

Xx

Waiting at bottom of the stairs was Dr. Lanie Parish. "Javier, what in the hell are we doing here?"

As giddy as a school boy, Esposito said, "Well it looks like Agent Sorenson followed Castle to the gym. We think he may be looking for a little one on one training."

Lanie's eyebrows shot up. She turned in the direction of the door and marched to the gym with everyone in tow.

Xx

Before Castle could answer the challenge, a straight jab caught him square on the nose making him sway backwards. It was the second time today that someone had caught him with a jab to the nose and he was pissed. As he righted himself, he raised his left thumb and swiped it across his upper lip checking for blood. When he found none, he circled to his right trying to get the tears out of his eyes.

As Castle circled he heard the door open and it drew his attention. He turned slightly to see who had entered and Sorenson took advantage, landing a right hook that staggered Castle. As Castle took a step back Sorenson launched into him, landing another jab followed by a crushing uppercut to Rick's abdomen. Expecting Castle to call it quits, he took a step back and looked towards the visitors who had entered.

He turned back to Castle. "I'm not sure why Kate says I should be worried about upsetting you. Looks to me like that's one more thing that you have fooled her about."

Castle stood to his full height and stretched his neck. "Okay Will, you caught me with one I wasn't expecting; now let's try this again shall we?" With that Castle quickly took the three steps to bridge the gap between himself and Sorenson.

Sorenson met him with a jab that snapped his head back, but instead of staggering back, Castle slipped to his right and landed a right cross that caught Will in the jaw. This time it was Will who staggered back. Castle shifted back to the left and threw a left hook catching Sorenson on the other side of his jaw. Will's hands dropped to his sides and Castle threw two quick jabs that caught Sorenson square on the nose which immediately spewed blood.

By this time Castle had become enraged. He was replaying the words Sorenson said earlier in his mind, kept seeing him in his loft trying to mend fences with Kate. He decided to end this right now. He went from defending himself to wanting to hurt Sorenson; after all Will had attacked _him_.

Sorenson's hands were covering his nose as Rick swept his legs out from under him. As Sorenson hit the mat, Rick reached up under the back of his sweatshirt and pulled his knife. He placed it along Sorenson's neck the same way he had done a few nights earlier with Esposito.

A horrified Kate shrieked, "Rick don't! Please, don't Rick!"

"Had enough Will?"

Will muttered something and nodded his head. Castle leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I think you should think about taking a few lessons yourself."

Rick got up and looked at Kate who was speechless. "I was never going to hurt him. But I wanted him to know that I could have if I wanted to." Castle shuffled over to her and pulled her into his arms. "I swear I'm not this man anymore. I hate this side of me, I hate that you are seeing this side of me. Please remember I love you, and I will do anything to protect you and Alexis, and maybe mother too. Although sometimes I wonder if she is worth it."

Kate slapped his chest. "Don't ever say anything like that again. Of course Martha is worth it."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"What makes you so sure?"

"She gave birth to you and raised you until Alexis took over."

Castle smiled. "Till Alexis took over?"

Kate pressed her lips to his and Ryan let out a wolf whistle. "Yes until Alexis took over, and as soon as Alexis goes to college I will take over. I have to do my part to raise you."

Lanie was amused at her best friend. "You sure do have your hands full Kate. I don't know too many women who would take on that job." She moved to the mat and began to inspect Sorenson's nose as Gage followed her.

Gage looked down at him as Lanie called for Esposito to bring her a cold towel and she sent Ryan to get her first aid kit. Gage finally spoke, "Don't worry Mr. FBI. Yours is not the first nose he has broken. Just some friendly advice... whatever you did I wouldn't do again. He took it easy on you; next time it might not go so well for you."

Gage stood up and began to loosen his tie. "Okay old man, you had your fun with the kiddies. How's about let's see if you still know how to handle one of those." He was pointing to the knife that Castle had laid on the bench before taking Kate in his arms.

Castle was still holding Kate who had snaked her arms around his waist. He turned to Gage. "Listen Tom, you won't last five minutes. Let's not embarrass all of the agents in the field. How would it look if a writer whipped an active agent, hmm?"

Gage had his shirt off now and looked at Castle. "I think I can take you."

"It would be the first time."

"But ' _dad_ ' I'm feeling lucky today. Besides, Mr. FBI softened you up for me."

As Rick let go of Kate, he could see the hesitation in her eyes. "It's okay Kate, this is just for fun. We have been doing this for years."

"If you say so, but I'm worried. I know you'll be okay but I don't like it."

Castle moved to the bench with the knife and Lanie and Esposito were helping Sorenson up from the mat. Both his eyes were turning black and he was having trouble speaking.

Lanie looked at Agent Jones of the FBI, he was Sorenson's number two on this case. "I think he has a broken jaw, you might want to get him to the hospital."

She turned back in time to see Castle taking off his sweatshirt. She let out a wolf whistle. "Girl you have been holding out on me. Why does Castle look like he just stepped out of an Olympic pool?"

Beckett rolled her eyes. "Not now Lanie."

Castle and Gage stepped onto the mat and began to circle each other. They were waving their knives in front of each others' faces, effectively defending against an attack.

Castle was the first one to speak. "Well let's get this over with, I've had a long day and I want to get something to eat." Gage stepped forward pushing the attack. In a whirlwind of knives moving and crashing together, Castle was able to ward off the attack.

"Getting better Tom, maybe in a year or two you might be able to land a blow." Castle grinned and moved forward pushing his own attack. Again there was a whirlwind of clashing knives as they came together.

This went on for what seemed an eternity as the occupants of the room were mesmerized by the movements of the two combatants on the mat.

"Javi, have you ever seen anything like this?"

"Only in the movies, bro. And the movies don't do this justice."

Castle had been probing Gage's defenses waiting for him to make a mistake. He was prepared to pounce at the first one he saw. Finally Gage dropped his offhand guard. In a flash Castle faked a thrust and slipped beneath the guard of Gage's offhand, sweeping his legs as he went past. Gage was thrown off balance, allowing Castle to grab his arm and force him to the ground using an arm bar. Castle rolled over on his back pressing his back to Gage's and thrust his knife into the mat next to Gage's head, letting him know that if this had been a real fight he would be dead.

As they got to their feet Gage looked over to Kate. "For ten years I have tried to beat him in a knife fight and not one time have I won. At least I don't have to buy the beer, he owns a bar." He turned back to Castle and smiled. "You win ' _dad_ ' this time."

Karpowski came through the doors. "What did I miss?"

"Just Mr. FBI getting his tail handed to him."

Castle turned to Karpowski. "You guys think that the research is a joke. That I do it just to get close to Kate. But I spent a year with the CIA and learned a few things."

Karpowski looked at Montgomery. "Well that's good to know. Captain there has been a shootout in Chinatown. Four are injured and five dead. The double duce is on the scene. They think it might have something to do with the thing FBI is here for. They are contacting the Agent in Charge now, but I got a heads up from Jackson over there. Thought I should tell you."

Beckett looked at Castle who gave an almost imperceptible sigh. If she didn't know all of his tells, she would have missed it. Kate grabbed his sweatshirt and handed it to him, pulling him aside from the rest of the group.

"Kate, before you ask the answer is yes." She could see the torment in his eyes. She could tell this was his greatest fear, that he would have to tell her that something like this happened.

"Kate, I was leaving, they told me everything I needed to know but I stopped and asked one question. And the answer sent shock waves through me." There were tears in his eyes as he revealed what happened.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not running, just remember that I'm not running."

Gray replaced his cell phone in his pocket after his brief conversation. "Homeland is taking over this investigation. We will continue to use the FBI assets to assist. Castle, you are back on the team. I will deal with Sorenson, although I am not sure how much complaining he will be able to do. You know drinking his dinner through a straw kind of puts a damper on talking."

 **There you go! I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know I did writing it, never felt that Sorenson was bad guy just didn't care for him.**

 **Thoughts and reviews are so very welcome.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again I want to thank LadyAlith for her wonderful help with the editing.**

 **Again I own nothing.**

Chapter 113

Rick stared at the ceiling. He had been awake for what seemed like hours but what was more likely thirty minutes. He focused on one spot for so long, it started to move. He was replaying everything that happened yesterday. Remembering the ride home and telling Kate why he had done what he had done in the poker room. As he blinked to focus, he felt Kate move on his shoulder. She had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder and her arm draped across his chest, her chestnut hair draped across her pillow. She was still in that position as she stirred.

"Rick, what are you thinking about?" she asked, as she began lightly stroking his jaw.

Rick twisted his head toward her hand relishing in the fact that she was there, with him, cuddled on his shoulder. He always thought he would find comfort in her touch, but he was surprised just how much she provided. The tough Detective Kate Beckett persona was only one aspect of Kate. And just a tiny part of her; he was starting to discover the other parts that made the whole.

"Nothing, Kate."

"Well, you are thinking about it very loudly. I can hear you over here." Kate moved to sit up but was held in place by Rick. She took the hand stroking his face and moved it so she was looking in his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He sighed slightly and pulled her close to him. "You saw what I am capable of last night and I could tell it scared you. I wouldn't blame you if you headed for the door as fast as you could, forgetting that you ever met me. My past goes against everything you stand for, what I did goes against everything you stand for."

Kate had to admit to herself that she was frightened that he was capable of what took place. How could this gentle man also commit the carnage that took place at that poker game? It was as though he was two different people. "I told you I was here to stay, and I mean it. But when this is over, Gabriel dies. I don't want to see him again, 'kay?"

She moved her hand and started tracing circles on his chest as she felt the tension begin to wane in him. If it was possible to move closer to him, she did. She loved the safe feeling she had when wrapped in his arms. She never felt this way with anyone but her mom. It was liberating and frightening at once, but she wasn't running from him.

As Kate got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom, she called back over her bare shoulder, "I'm going to get cleaned up. You make breakfast, and I'll clean up the dishes while you shower."

He tried to protest but Kate cut him off. "We will never get to work if we 'conserve water' together."

Rick smiled inwardly as she called him out on the plan that was forming in his head. She knew him better than he knew himself, it seemed. As she closed the door, he went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sleep pants and a Captain America tee shirt. After making the bed, he headed to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Xx

"Javi, do you really think that Castle did all of that?"

"Shush bro, not so loud, too many Feds around here." He took a sip of his coffee and smiled.

"Follow me." They made a bee line for the elevator with Ryan quizzically looking at Esposito.

"Let's check with Lanie, see if she has anything to add from last night."

As the elevator closed and he pushed the button for the morgue, Javi turned to Kevin. "Bro, I never thought that Castle had a violent bone in his body. But I'm not so sure now. If they threatened Kate or Alexis then, yeah, maybe he could."

As the elevator reached the morgue they entered calling for Lanie. They didn't find her until they reached her office.

Esposito called out, "Chica, what's up? Got anything for us?"

"Javier Esposito, don't you come in here with that attitude. And did you bring me anything to eat?"

Esposito looked like a deer caught in headlights and began to stammer. Ryan snorted then came to his rescue. "Lanie, I'll make sure he buys you lunch, okay? So what do you have?"

"I have a damn mess. Are you sure only one guy did this?"

"That's what the witnesses said. I know it's hard to believe but that's what we are going with until we are proven wrong."

Lanie leaned back in her chair. "Do you have any ideas who could have done this?"

Both detectives looked at each other and appeared to have a silent conversation before turning back to Lanie. Esposito was the one who decided to talk. "Listen Lanie, I'm worried that with all the Feds around we might let something slip. But we think maybe it could be that Gabriel guy we heard about before."

Ryan put his finger up to his lip. He turned to the door and reached for his weapon. He was sure he heard movement in the room next door. Pulling the door open he was shocked at who he found listening. "Perlmutter! What in the hell were you doing?'

"I was coming to see if Dr. Parish needed help but heard her talking with someone, so I decided to wait. I wasn't eavesdropping, I swear."

"Go guys. I'll take care of Perlmutter."

Xx

Jim looked out the window overlooking the rear deck while waiting on the coffee to brew. He saw Alexis sitting in the same chair that Kate had occupied just a few days earlier. He was impressed with Alexis. He was going to be her granddad, or well step-granddad soon so he should get to know her. He decided to make Alexis a cup also and headed out to the deck.

"Alexis, here you go, I thought you might like a cup."

Alexis turned and took the cup, thanking him. Jim looked out over the deck to the ocean.

"Alexis, I want to get to know you a little, that is, if you don't mind."

"Oh, no, Jim I don't mind a bit. Actually I was just thinking about everything that's happened lately. It's surreal, you know?"

Jim couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I know. Those two don't do thing the conventional way." He thought for a moment trying to work out what to say. "Well, I haven't been around them very much so I am going defer to you about their relationship. What can you tell me?"

"Dad's been in love with Kate for a very long time. How long, I'm not really sure but I think it was sometime before her apartment was blown up." She could tell that was having an emotional effect on him. "Dad figured out that something was wrong and tried to call her, but apparently she was in the tub when he started calling. He took off to her apartment, arriving just as it blew.

Well, I guess you know the rest of it."

She smiled slightly and continued. "Dad never, and I mean never, let anyone he dated come to our home. He's only let me meet two women he's dated. He married Gina and now he's marrying Kate. Anyway, when he let her stay with us I knew he was in love with her."

Jim sipped his coffee and decided to tell things from his perspective. "Katie rarely speaks of the guys she dates. I met Will after they'd known each other for five months and he left her a couple of weeks later. She dated this last one for close to ten months and I never met him. I always asked about them but I got very little. What I did get was 'Castle did this,' or 'Castle did that.' 'Rick had this theory about the CIA' or aliens or mob hits. She was always talking about him. Then, when she said she was staying with you guys, I knew that her feelings for your dad were different from anyone she ever dated before."

"Only they weren't dating, Jim. I'm not too sure what they were doing, but it wasn't dating in the conventional way."

Jim chuckled and said, "No, not in the conventional way, but they were dating none the less. You know your dad left last summer and she wasn't the same. She threw herself into her work until she met the doctor."

"Yeah, well, dad was really depressed for a few weeks before we came here that summer. I would say he was heartbroken, if I had to define it."

"Well, I think they were both in the same boat then. She was so depressed herself. But they have each other now so let's just make sure they don't screw it up."

Alexis looked down shyly, obviously wanting to ask a question, so Jim encouraged her to ask away. "Jim, what do I call you? I mean, would it be weird if I called you Grandpa Jim? I don't want to push you, and I know you probably are waiting for Kate to…"

Jim cut her off, reaching for her hand. "Alexis I would be honored if you called me Grandpa."

Alexis was in tears now. "I've never had a Grandpa. I mean, my Mom's dad is alive but he wants no contact with me. Never has, thought I was a mistake that she made and thinks she shouldn't have had me. We don't know who Dad's father is, well anyway…" She leapt to her feet and threw her arms around his neck. "Grandpa Jim it is."

Martha, who had just observed the entire exchange, couldn't help but smile as her heart melted. If anything good had come out of this crazy trip it was that Alexis had claimed a Granddad.

Xx

As Beckett and Castle exited the elevator onto the homicide floor, they heard Esposito call out,

"Well, look who finally made it in today."

Ryan followed with, "If you can't get here on time, get here when you can." He smiled and turned to Esposito and threw out a fist bump.

Beckett went to respond and was cut off by Castle who turned to Kate and asked, "So when did Cagney and Lacy become the hall monitors? Do they want us to inform them when we need a bathroom break?"

Beckett was stifling a laugh when he leaned down to her ear and whispered. "Do you think we need permission for what took place last night? I'm not sure the 'kids' would want to know what happened. What do you think?" His voice was low and dripped with sexual tension.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came. She was remembering what he had done to her last night and a soft smile came over her face. As she moved to her desk she tried to regain her composure. She asked, trying to break the spell he currently had over her, "So which one is Cagney anyway?"

Esposito was the first to speak up. "So not funny, Beckett, so not funny!"

The door to Montgomery's office was open. When he saw Beckett and Castle at her desk, he called out, "Castle get your ass in here. Bring Beckett too."

Kate looked over at Castle and mouthed, _"What did you do now?"_

Castle just shrugged and headed to the Captain's office. With Kate hot on his trail, he entered the office to see Montgomery motioning for him to have a seat on the couch. "Kate would you mind closing the door?" Kate did as she was asked and took a seat beside her partner. Only he was so much more than a partner now. He was the man she intended to marry and just the thought of that made a smile cross her face.

"Something you want to share with the group, Detective?"

"No sir, nothing at all."

Roy caught her glancing toward Castle out of the corner of her eye. ' _It sure is nice to see her this happy. He never thought he would see her happy in his lifetime. Castle was indeed good for her, he was bringing out what he could only think was her personality before her mom was taken from her.'_

"Okay, we all saw the scene last night. Anything you want to share with the class, Castle?"

"Well, Sasha was 'subbing' out a few of his men to Lockwood. Seems that when Kate took out his men previously, he didn't have time to bring in help. Or maybe he didn't have any additional help he could call on. Doesn't really matter, so Lockwood went to Sasha and picked up a few men. Sasha loaned them out as a favor to another Russian who Lockwood was working for."

Montgomery leaned back in his chair, contemplating what he had just heard. "So Sasha just loans out his men to take out a cop. That would bring a lot of heat. Why would he do that?" It was more of a statement than a question, and before anyone could answer, he continued, "He must be more scared of this new player than us. But he would have to get something in return. If he didn't, the new player…" He looked up at Castle. "Did he give you a name of the new player?" Rick just shook his head and Roy continued, "Right, no name, that would be too easy. So he would have to get something in return or the new player would just walk all over him and take his business."

Kate could see that Castle was shifting uncomfortably on the couch. He had some information that he was keeping to himself and the thought of that was beginning to anger her. She could feel the anger welling up inside of her when she finally nudged him. "Okay Rick, spill it. You are keeping something from us and I want it now. We are a team and there are no secrets."

"Alexis, he was getting Alexis after I was killed!"

The silence was so profound that a pin could have been heard dropping at that revelation. After what seemed like an eternity, Kate, who was sitting on the arm of the couch, leaned over and pulled Rick into a hug not relinquishing her hold as he continued to speak. She didn't care who saw her at that moment, her partner, her friend, and fiancé needed her support and she was going to give it to him. "I was leaving when I stopped and asked that question you just asked Roy. When he answered, I went crazy with rage. I didn't intend for that to happen, I only intended to scare him, but guns were drawn and, well, you saw the outcome." His breathing was ragged and his body stiffened.

Roy acknowledged Castle's obvious distress, asking if he needed a minute. Castle motioned for Roy to continue. "So what did you find out?"

"Ну, похоже, мы собираемся в клуб Амуре сегодня." (Well, it looks like we are going to Club Amure tonight.)

"What the hell Castle!? When did you learn Russian?"

"Another layer of the Castle onion, Beckett. And I, for one, can't wait for you to peel another layer."

That brought a snicker from Montgomery and a smile from Kate.

 **I used Google translate to find the Russian text. I hope it didn't butcher it to much.**

 **Before some of you get upset about the Jim/Alexis talk, I have always thought she missed having a true mother and grandfather. I like to think that she would welcome one in quickly. It seemed like she wanted to with Hunt, but that could just me.**

 **Thoughts?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay, but I was blocked. I think I have a clear path now.**

 **I want to thank LadyAilith and Mrs. Kingdaddy for their unwaivering support. Also I want to thank Pen to Paper for all of the encouragement and conversations on writing. His input has been a blessing.**

 **Again I own nothing.**

Chapter 114

Esposito and Ryan had been trying to find out what was going on in the Captains office ever since Castle and Beckett entered.

They had walked by inconspicuously, or so they thought, trying to peek in. Ryan had gone so far as dropping his pen and kicking it towards Montgomery's office. When he got to the office he leaned down and tried to eavesdrop, but one of the feds walked in calling his name, thwarting his plan.

As Castle and Beckett came out they were immediately shuffled off into the break room by the two male detectives. Esposito was the first to speak. "What did the Captain want?" Ryan, being Ryan, parroted, "Yeah, what did he want?"

"He wanted to know if I picked out a wedding dress! Speaking of that, I'm going to see Lanie. I'll be back in about an hour."

Castle looked over his shoulder, seeing no one by the door, returned his gaze to Kate and grabbed her wrist pulling her in to his embrace. When his arms were around her, he slowly kissed her, effectively turning her into a puddle.

"Ew, we don't want to see Mom and Dad do that!" the boys said in unison.

When Castle released Beckett she let out a loud "whew" and sauntered out of the breakroom.

Esposito was the first to speak once Beckett was out of the room. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Well, Kate and I are…going to get married!" Castle let out a little laugh, he never was one to miss a chance to have a little fun. But the stern looks the boys were giving him told him they were not in the mood for fun.

"Kate and I are going to a little Russian club tonight. We want to see if we can determine who might have hired Sasha and Lockwood," Castle threw out as he headed for the door. "I have just enough time to see a friend of mine before Kate gets back."

"Okay. No, wait! How did you know Sasha and Lockwood were connected?" Esposito asked in a hushed tone as he followed Castle to the elevator. Castle pushed the button and waited for the door to close. He couldn't hide his shit eating grin from the boys as he disappeared behind the stainless steel doors.

Ryan turned and grabbed Esposito's arm. "Damn! It was him. Now that's some scary shit! How could we have missed that he was capable of…"

"Bro, I know. But let's keep it down. Don't want the feds find out. Speaking of finding out, what we need to do is make sure we have his back in case something goes south. Got it?"

"Got it!"

Xx

Lanie was sitting at her desk with her feet propped up as Kate entered. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in!" she said with a grin the Cheshire cat would have approved of.

"Don't you look well rested? Some would even say sated. What has writer-boy been doing to you, Kate?"

"Writer-man Lanie, definitely writer-man," Kate said as she dropped her bag and plopped down on the well-worn couch in the ME's office. "He is definitely all man," she said, smiling the entire time.

Seeing her friend in such a good mood made Lanie happy as well. "It's good to see you happy for a change Kate. I've seen it so rarely in the past."

"I know… But I don't know how to do happy."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that I have never dated anyone who makes me happy."

An incredulous Lanie asked, "Seriously, never?"

Kate bit her lip. She was obviously nervous. "No, I've dated guys that were fun. Josh was fun for a short time; Demming, sort of; Sorenson, definitely not. No one has ever made me happy. But Rick, he makes me happy. He likes to say that I made him a better man, but Lanie… God Lanie, he makes me a better woman. He makes me want to forget all of this." She waived her hands around the morgue and continued, "He makes me want to leave all of this death and destruction behind, makes me want to jump on a plane and see where it takes us. Hell, I've even thought about having his babies. And you know I've never wanted kids."

Lanie just sat there in shock. She knew that if Kate ever gave Castle a chance it would be explosive, but she never expected it to be nuclear. "Kate he's good for you, better than anyone I have ever seen you with. Not to change the subject, but why are you here?"

"No reason. Just wanted to see you." She got a mischievous smile on her face. "And I wanted to see if you could come by the loft and help me get ready. We are going undercover and I might want to knock his socks off."

"Oh girl, you know I will be there."

Xx

Richard Castle was a man who knew what he wanted. He was used to getting what he wanted, and today he wanted an engagement ring. He was surprised when Kate put on the bread tie, but he was even more surprised that she had not taken it off. He was sure that it would be relegated to the dresser this morning, but there it was on her finger when they left the loft. So here he was outside a jewelry store in Gramercy Park.

He pushed the door open hearing the ringing of the bell that hung above the door. He mused about the fact that a store that had millions of dollars worth of jewelry had a bell to let the proprietor know that someone had entered.

A small man with a jeweler's loupe around his neck and an apron on came shuffling out of the back. "Ricky how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Sal, and you?" Salvatore Rosenblatt was a paradox. He was born to an Italian mother and a Jewish father. He entered his father's family business, but his mother's family business made sure no one ever decided he needed to pay for "protection." A Jewish/Italian who was born to a jeweler and a mob princess had its benefits.

"I'm good Ricky." Sal looked Castle over. He had a way of looking at a customer and knowing what he was there to buy. Today was no different. "Ricky I didn't know you were dating, let alone serious enough for my services. But here you are," he said with a smirk. "So what type of ring are you looking for?"

"I will never figure out how you always know." A smile filled Rick's face that made it all the way to his eyes. "Sal, I need an understated ring. I need one that no match can be found on this planet and I need it yesterday. And as usual, price is not an issue."

Sal contemplated Rick's statement for a few minutes and responded, "It's for your detective friend isn't it?"

Castle would never know how he did it, but it seemed that Sal could read minds. "SHH… I don't want the whole world to know before it's time. This is all so new! But yes, it's for her."

Sal turned around with his finger on his chin, deciding just what to show Castle. After what seemed like an eternity he turned back to Castle and said, "Celtic. I think that a Rodgers and Beckett, both being of Irish descent, should have rings with a Celtic quality. And since she is a detective I think it should be a Caitlin setting." He turned back to a shelf behind the display case a pulled out a book. Flipping to a page, he turned, placing it on the counter. "Here it is, what do you think?"

Castle looked for a few minutes and looked up at Sal. "I love it, now do you have a stone in mind?"

Sal walked to the back without saying a word. Castle could hear him opening a safe and rummaging around. _How could a jeweler be rummaging around in a safe_ _?_ _He has to be more organized than that_ _!_

After a few minutes Castle heard, "Here it is!" And then Sal reappeared in the showroom, placing the gem upon a pad on the counter. "What do you think?"

Rick was mesmerized. "I have never seen a stone like this one. What is it?"

"Ricky this is a flawless two and a half carat oval brilliant-cut green diamond. I have never seen another one, that's why I bought it." Rick questioned, "When did you buy it?"

"Right after your detective's apartment blew up." To say Castle was shocked was an understatement. "Why…how could…how could you know that long ago?"

"Martha came in and got a necklace for Alexis and we got to talking about you. She said that you had invited Detective Beckett to stay at your home while she found another place. I was shocked so later that night I looked her up and when I saw a photo of you and her, well I knew. So I went and found a diamond that I thought she deserved."

"Well my friend, I think you have outdone yourself. How long do you think it will take to get it set into a ring?"

"Elena will be here the next two days so I can work on it. You can pick it up on Friday, yes Friday will be good."

Castle would never understand how a half Italian, half Jew could have married a full-blooded Russian woman, but Sal had. "Thanks my friend, can't wait to pick it up, and I'll bring a cashier's check for seventy-five thousand."

"Deal!"

Xx

"Where's Castle?" Beckett demanded as she entered the bullpen noticing that he was not in his usual seat.

She glanced at the boys, seeing Esposito quickly burying his nose in a file. When she switched her gaze to Ryan he wasn't as fast. He looked like a deer in head lights. "Well, I'm waiting." She loved getting her boys all worked up. Ryan tried to answer but all he could do was stutter.

"It's okay guys I'm just messing with you. But do you know where he is?" As Ryan mumbled something about the evilness of one Kate Beckett the elevator dinged, announcing that the car had arrived at their floor. Kate turned around and saw her fiancé, or according to what he had told Sorenson, her husband, exit with enough Chinese food to feed a small army.

"I don't want my favorite homicide floor to go hungry, and with all of the feds here I couldn't very well spoil you guys without including them." He turned to the two delivery boys and pointed to the breakroom. "Set it up in there, but take the one marked Beckett and put in the conference room over there."

He turned to Kate and said, "I wasn't about to make you go through a buffet line like an animal. So ours," he looked over to Ryan and Esposito. "and theirs is being set up in there."

Kate looked around as the team passed chopsticks and containers around the table. Lanie was right, she had never been happier. Her boys, all three of them, were with her. She felt like the long lost mother that they needed. Well, two of them needed. One most definitely didn't need a mother, he needed a lover and she was more than happy to fill that role.

They were eating in silence when Kate decided to speak up. "So Castle what did you do today?"

"Oh, a little of this and a little of that."

Kate furrowed her brow and glared at him. Then she realized where he spent his day. "You went ring shopping, didn't you?"

Castle stuttered and stammered before trying to answer. "What in the world would make you think that?"

Beckett knew she had him now. "I didn't until you tried to answer, but your stealthy response answered my question. So where did you go? And you had better not have spent too much. Remember I am the one who asked you, not the other way around."

Castle smiled the smile that he knew always brought a smile to Beckett's face and answered, "Why don't you worry about cuffing killers and I will worry about engagement rings." He leaned back in his chair and smirked thinking he got the last word.

Kate couldn't let him get the last word. She leaned over to him and whispered, "What if I want to cuff someone other than killers?"

Hearing what his fiancé said and his precarious position leaning back in the chair, was enough to send him over the edge. After he collected himself off the floor and righted his chair, he glared at Beckett. "You, my dear, are an evil woman."

Kate rose from her chair and headed for the door stopping to turn. "You are so easy Castle. And don't come home until seven. Lanie will be helping me get ready."

Esposito looked at Castle and said, "Oh shit, I have seen the way Lanie likes to help Beckett get ready. Make sure you take blood pressure medicine before you get there, I have a feeling she is going give you a heart attack!"

 **I researched the ring and found that I like the Caitlin the best. I hoped to find a style that was a low setting allowing Kate to wear it at work. I think I found it, but if it doesn't fit, oh well I tried.**

 **For all of you who think that the Celtic thing is crazy just wait a few chapters and it will be revealed.**

 **Thought?**


	16. Chapter 16

**I want to thank everyone who have reviewed and PM'd me. I have a difficult time responding to everyone due to my busy life. But I would like to acknowledge Norman1, txgal2015, BigKahuna, TORONTOSUN, Craspon and so many more. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.**

 **Again I own nothing.**

Chapter 115

As Castle inserted the key into the loft's door lock he listened for sounds. He knew that Kate was home, he had seen her cruiser in "her" parking space. As the door opened he saw her handbag as well as another on the couch. He assumed it was Lanie's since he didn't really know how much Kate had to do with other females. ' _Did Beckett do the normal things women do?_ _'_ He wasn't sure but he needed to find out. ' _Another layer to the Beckett onion!_ _'_

Castle slowly moved towards the office searching for Beckett. He dropped his keys on his desk and knocked on their bedroom door. Not getting an answer, he opened the door while calling out for Kate. After not getting a reply, he turned and headed for the kitchen, stopping along the way to pour himself a small scotch.

Upon reaching the kitchen he could hear muffled laughs from upstairs. He cleared his throat loudly and started up the stairs only to be met by Lanie. "No way writer-boy, you're not coming up here. You get dressed in your bedroom!"

Castle could hear a giggle from the guest room. "Lanie, how many times do I have to tell you its man writer-man?" Castle saw her peek out from behind Lanie. "Hey babe, give me about twenty minutes and I will be ready. And can you pour me one of those?" She pointed to the drink he had in his hand.

He would never get tired of hearing her call him that. But he decided to have fun with her. "Sure thing snookums!" That earned him one of Beckett's patented glares. "Too much?"

"Yeah, that one will be stricken from your vocabulary, understand?"

"Okay."

Castle walked into his bedroom, or was it their bedroom now, and saw some of his clothing laid out on the bed. ' _Has Kate laid out what she wants me to wear tonight?_ _'_ To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He smirked and headed for the shower.

After showering and shaving, he began to dress in what she had laid out for him. It was not at all what he had expected. She had chosen dark jeans that were rather tight on his legs, a black, short-sleeved Henley, and his worn motorcycle jacket, a jacket that he hadn't worn in years. He also saw his black boots set out beside the closet door. He could only imagine that she intended for him to wear them.

As Castle strolled into the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Kate gliding down the stairs. She was wearing a black cocktail dress with most of her back exposed. There was just a three inch strip of material across her shoulders. The strip should hold the dress up, but with the way the dress adhered to her body, the strip was all but useless. To say the dress fit like a glove did not do it justice. It fitted more like a wetsuit.

Lanie stood at the top of the stairs taking in the sight. If anyone ever thought that Richard Castle did not absolutely adore Katherine Beckett, they should have seen the look on his face at that moment. She thought to herself, _'I would give anything for someone to look at me like that!'_

"My God Kate, you look…indescribable. You're absolutely gorgeous! I am the luckiest guy in the world to have you as my wife."

Lanie chortled and said, "Un uh writer-boy! I don't see a ring on that finger, and until I do, she damn sure isn't your wife."

Kate snickered and replied, "It's writer-man Lanie, and I have my bread tie, what else do I need?"

Castle rubbed his face rapidly like the way Moe from the Three Stooges did and said, "Come on Kate. I think it's time we left."

"Okay babe. Let me get my purse and jacket."

A totally shocked Castle asked, "Babe?"

"Yep, do you have a problem with it?"

With a grin that would rival the Cheshire cat, he answered, "Nope, no problem at all."

"Good!"

All Lanie could do as they left the loft was snicker. She had never seen Kate Beckett act so in love. Hell, she couldn't remember the last time Kate really even liked a guy. Sure she had seen her with Demming, and Beckett seemed to be into him, but Lanie was sure she was just trying to hide from Castle. Lanie knew from the first time that Kate complained in the morgue about Castle that there was something more brewing between them. She just wanted Beckett to see it for herself. She knew that Kate Beckett was as hardheaded as anyone she had ever met and that it would take time for her to come to the conclusion that Castle was good for her. It seemed that she had.

Xx

As Castle pulled out of his parking garage in the SUV, he felt a hand reach over and grab his as it rested on the center console. He was amazed. If you had told him four years ago, hell even six months ago, that Kate Beckett would be holding his hand he would have laughed at you. But not only was she holding his hand, she was going to be his wife. He couldn't help but smile.

Beckett watched his face as she reached for his hand. When she grabbed it, she saw the moment it registered that she was holding his hand. The smile that came across his face had the ability to turn her into a puddle. She could also tell there was something on his mind. "What are you thinking about?"

Without taking his eyes off of the road he turned his hand over and interlaced his fingers with hers. "You, my love, just you. I can't believe that you and I are at this point. If you had told me six months ago I wouldn't have believed you. But here we are, and I am so grateful to the universe for this opportunity, because lord knows I don't deserve it."

"Oh Rick, you deserve it and so much more. I'm the one who doesn't deserve it. Just like you said, I always have one foot out the door, but not anymore. I want you, nothing more, and nothing less, just you."

"You have me, don't ever wonder if you do. And after this is all over and Gabriel is retired, you are going to get the full-on Richard Castle experience."

She giggled. "Really, the Richard Castle experience? Who are you Jimmy Hendrix?"

"Not even close. What you will get will be so much more. Just be ready to be swept off your feet."

"Already have been."

"Oh no Kate, just because we are engaged to be engaged to be married doesn't mean I won't wine and dine you. You are getting the full-on experience of a Castle courtship."

She leaned over and brushed a kiss to his ear allowing her breast to rub against his arm, using the most sultry, breathy voice she could muster, she purred, "Maybe you will get the full-on Beckett experience. If I think you can handle it, that is." She then moved back into her seat and adjusted her dress.

As they arrived at the club Castle found a parking spot half a block away. He pulled to a stop, cut the engine, and looked over at Beckett. "You ready for this?"

"I'm as ready as I will ever be," she said as she checked her purse for her Glock.

"Kate, you can't take that. We'll never get past the door if you do."

She looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language. "Surely you don't expect us to go in unarmed. What if we run across the guys we are looking for?"

"Kate, if you go in armed they'll be gone before we get our first drink. No, we go in unarmed, and if there is any trouble you will leave immediately and go get Cagney and Lacy back there." He motioned over his shoulder and Beckett saw Javi and Kevin in their cruiser about half a block away.

"How long have they been following us?"

Castle smiled and said, "They were waiting for us when we pulled out of the garage. I'm guessing that they are our backup tonight. By the way, this Tahoe has a remote entry that runs off an app. I took the time to add it to your phone when you were making our coffee today. If you are within fifty feet, open the app and enter your birthday. The doors will unlock. Hit it a second time and it will start the vehicle."

She had an incredulous look on her face. "You put an app on my phone?"

"Yes, I did. It operates all of my vehicles. If there's more than one with in fifty feet the app will ask you which one."

"Even the Ferrari?"

"Yes, even the Ferrari. What's mine is yours."

With that he turned back and stared at the club. "Kate, I need to know that you will listen to me when we go in. This isn't like anything you have done before. If there is trouble you have to promise me that you will get out and leave it to me."

"Rick I can handle myself. I've done undercover work before."

"I know you have, but you haven't done anything like this. If we run into who we are looking for and we're made, it's not going to be pretty. Please Kate, listen to what I say and do what I tell you to, no questions asked. If you can't, we'll head back home, because there is no way in hell I will let you go in there."

Beckett contemplated her fiancé and could see the sheer determination on his face. This was a far cry from the man-child he was just a few days ago...before she heard the name Gabriel. "Sure Rick, whatever you say. This is your world, I'm just along for the ride. But if you think all I am is eye candy, you have another thing coming."

"No babe, you're so much more than eye candy." He turned his gaze to her and said, "Let's go."

Beckett placed her Glock and badge in the glove compartment and exited the SUV, turning slightly to look at the unmarked police cruiser with her boys in it who were trying their best to melt into the seat.

As they reached the door to the club, Kate was waived through without so much as a second look while Castle was questioned before being allowed to enter. As they made their way across the crowded dance floor, Beckett couldn't stop thinking that this was eerily similar to the undercover operation that they ran a few months ago. The only difference was this place was much darker and the music was deafening.

Castle commandeered a table and motioned for the waitress. "Four vodkas. We're celebrating."

As the waitress returned with their drinks, Castle settled the bill and said "salute" in Russian. Beckett leaned over to Castle and whispered in his ear, "See anything?"

"No nothing yet. I think…" He was looking at six men who entered the club from the door behind the dee-jay's booth. "Oh shit, this isn't good."

"What do you mean this isn't good? What the hell are you talking about?"

As she turned to look over her shoulder, he grabbed her arm, all the while never taking his eyes off of the newcomers. He saw the moment that Mirov recognized him. "Slap me and make a scene. Then get the hell out of here! Find Gray and let him know Mirov is here."

She leaned back and looked into his eyes, hers showing disbelief. He pulled her forward and again whispered, "Slap me now Kate!"

Leaning back, what he wanted registered and she complied. She took what was left of her vodka and threw it in his face. She then wrenched her arm away from him and slapped him with all of her might just as the music stopped. She turned for the door but not before saying in Russian, "I'm not that kind of girl!"

As she was leaving the table she was grabbed by one of Mirov's body guards. Mirov came closer, looked over Kate, and motioned for the guard to let her go. "I have no need for this whore. Gabriel, on the other hand, I have definite interest in."

For the second time in the past minute, Kate wrenched herself free and started for the door. She stopped at the entrance and looked back at Castle. She reached in her clutch for her phone and called Esposito for backup.

Xx

As Mirov's men circled the table, he sat down in the seat vacated by Kate. "Can you tell me how it is that you come to sit at a table in _my_ club?"

Looking around at the thugs that have surrounded him, a smirk crossed his face. "Just lucky I guess."

"And can you tell me how it comes to be that you are even alive to be in my club?"

"Again, I guess you could say I'm lucky."

Mirov leaned forward and sneered, "I don't think you have any luck left in you."

There was a commotion at the front of the club and one of the bouncers called out, "Police!" With that distraction, Gabriel leapt to his feet and turned, slamming his fist into the bodyguard behind his left shoulder, knocking him unconscious. He spun and delivered a powerfully accurate kick to another guard's "family jewels."

As all that happened, Mirov began to head for the exit with his remaining guards in tow. Castle reached down and removed the MP 443 pistol from his last opponent as he writhed in pain. Castle kicked him in his jaw then returned to the first opponent, grabbing his pistol after slamming his head in the floor. He then turned and headed for the door where he saw Mirov exit.

Xx

When Ryan asked if Kate was alright, he only received one of her patented glares. She motioned for him to follow her. "We can't Kate. We don't control the scene. We can't go tear-assing after Castle and leave this mess."

Beckett was irate. "Give me you backup piece and I'll go."

Ryan grabbed her. "Not without support you won't."

He looked over at Esposito who nodded. "I got this Bro. You and Beckett follow our boy. It shouldn't be hard, just follow the carnage."

After Ryan and Beckett entered the hallway behind the dee-jay's booth, they began to clear rooms. They were working fast but efficiently when they heard gunshots from the rear of the club. As they exited the rear door, they found two guards on the ground holding their legs. Both had gunshot wounds through their knees.

Ryan stopped to secure the downed men with zip ties while Kate continued down the alley. What she found scared her. Castle had Mirov draped over a fence, holding a pistol in his mouth. "Kate why don't you head back and check on Esposito. I have everything under control. Me and my friend Mirov are going to get reacquainted, aren't we Mirov?"

"Rick, don't do this."

"Kate, this is the guy who sent Lockwood to kill you." Hearing that, Mirov's eyes widened. Castle turned back to him. "What? You didn't think I knew it was you? As soon as you walked in I knew it was you."

The way Mirov was looking between Kate and Castle let them know that he just put it together. "Yes, this is the woman you sent him to kill, but what you didn't know is she is my fiancée and I take great offense to someone trying to kill her." He pulled back the slide, chambering a round. "Who else did you send?"

"Rick, this isn't you! Don't do it!" She placed her hand on his arm.

"Yes, Rick, listen to your woman. This isn't you."

Kate snapped her head towards Mirov. "No, but it's me!" With that she laid the barrel of her pistol across Mirov's temple rendering him unconscious.

Castle looked down at Mirov and back at Beckett. "That was so hot!" Then he claimed her mouth for his own.

And the twelve year old she loved so much was back.

 **Thoughts?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I want to thank everyone who has stayed with this story. As some of you might know I lost all of my notes, outline and partial chapters when I had a mishap with a flash drive. It seems that a flash drive and the heal of a Justin boot don't mix. That doesn't take into consideration my writers block. I don't know if this chapter is up to par with the others in this story, but I hope you like it.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this and my other works.**

Chapter 117

Three detectives, a Homeland Security agent, and a writer stood in the observation room of the homicide department of the twelfth precinct. Their eyes were trained on the man in the interrogation room. His eyes were locked on the mirror in front of him, almost willing himself to see through the glass to the other side.

A noise from the door captured the attention of the observers as Will Sorenson strolled into the room with Mirov. "Can someone explain to me why he's in there and not one of us?" Esposito asked angrily.

"It seems that the attorney general of the United States along with the directors of the FBI and Homeland Security felt that he should continue to handle this case. They feel that I overstepped when I took over the case," Gray replied. What he wasn't telling anyone in the room was that it was the director of the CIA who ordered him to relinquish control of the case. Sorenson had been told that Gray took control only after he had been incapacitated.

Sorenson sat down across from Mirov with the file that contained the Russian's arrest report. He flipped through the file; all the while the Russian stared at the glass. Sorenson finally put down the paperwork, leaned back into his chair, and began to study the man across from him expecting to see a hint of insecurity and nervousness. Surprisingly all he saw was a man that exuded supreme confidence, not fearful of the situation at all. Almost as if he knew something Sorenson didn't.

"Mr. Mirov, let me introduce myself. I'm Supervisory Agent William Sorenson of the FBI. Now Mr. Mirov, do you mind if I call you Pyotr?" When the Russian didn't respond Sorenson continued. "Well Pyotr, I want to talk about the six men who were found dead in a hangar in New Jersey. Can you tell me what you know about these men?" Sorenson pulled out six photos of the men that unbeknownst to him Castle had killed, and laid them on the table. "These men here, what do you know about them?"

Nothing. Not a smirk, not a smile, barely a breath. Nothing. That was the response Sorenson received from the prisoner, well that was until he spoke. "I'll speak to Gabriel and Gabriel alone."

Sorenson's jaw tightened in annoyance. "I don't know any Gabriel."

"If you don't maybe you should ask the woman who gave me this headache." He pointed to the bump on his head that the barrel of Kate's gun left. "She called him her fiancé. And if you want me to answer any question, it had better be him that asks them." With that he closed his mouth and went back to staring at the mirror.

Xx

Sorenson stepped into the observation room his eyes searching out Castle. "I'm guessing you're this Gabriel? Is that correct?" Castle answered with only a nod. "Just how does this guy know you?"

"Will, that's classified." There was no animosity in his voice, just resolve, and it took Sorenson aback. Castle should be angry with him, there should be outrage in his voice. Castle should be taunting him, especially after the events in the gym. But he wasn't. If anything he was cordial. "Okay you can go in, but if things go wrong I'm coming in. Are we clear?"

"Yeah, we're clear." He moved to the door before turning back to the remaining occupants of the room searching for Kate. "You might not want to hear this Kate." He stepped out of the room with Will following.

"Wait just a minute." Sorenson's arm moved to block Castle keeping him from entering the interrogation room. "I want to apologize for how I've acted toward you and Kate. I was out of line."

"Listen Will, let's just nail this guy and make sure Kate is safe. As far as you and me, we're good, but you owe Kate an apology." Will nodded, removed his arm, and returned to observation.

Xx

Castle entered the room and pulled the door closed behind him. He leaned in the corner formed by the door and the mirror never taking his eyes off the man sitting in the chair. "How can I help you Pyotr?"

Mirov took his eyes from the mirror, turned to Castle and mockingly said, "Gabriel, how nice to see you. How many years has it been ten, twelve?"

"Thirteen."

"Ah yes, thirteen. It looks like you have had a good life since we last met," the Russian smirked.

"I can't complain. And you seem to have prospered." Castle pushed himself out of the corner and took up the seat that Sorenson vacated earlier. "You appear to have made a new life for yourself here or did you just bring your old life with you?"

The Russian studied Castle for an eternity, or at least it felt that way to Richard. When he finally spoke it was with a gravelly voice that was full of anger and hatred. "What I want to know is how? How are you alive? The last time I saw you, you were hanging from a meat hook. I was assured that you had met your end. But now here you are, and I would like to know how."

"I guess you shouldn't trust everything your men tell you, now should you?" Castle chided trying to get under his adversary's skin and from Mirov's glare he could tell it was working.

Xx

Meanwhile in the observation room the occupants were mesmerized by the drama taking place in the other room. It would take a chainsaw to cut the tension between the two men. "How does Castle know this guy Kate? And why does Mirov call him Gabriel?" Sorenson questioned.

Kate shrugged and started to answer but was cut off by Gray. "Castle was one of ours. A spook, code name Gabriel and he had dealings with Mirov back in the late nineties. Ninety-nine to be precise."

Sorenson looked at Gray and then back to the interrogation room where Castle was now talking with the Russian. He whispered, "CIA?"

Xx

"Pyotr, now that you've played twenty questions I have a few for you. Like how did you know I was in Uzbekistan? Why are you in my city? And just Why. The. Hell. Do. You. Want. My. Wife. Dead!?" His voice rose with each word until he was nearly screaming.

Mirov chuckled which drew Castle's ire even more. "Pyotr I wouldn't piss me off right now. You see, we can hold you on a domestic terrorism warrant. You aren't going anywhere for quite a while."

"I find it amusing that you think you have a say in what happens to me. Truth be told, you don't have a say now and you didn't have one all of those years ago. I, on the other hand, have all of the say...whether you live or die. Whether you're woman lives or dies or your daughter for that matter." Mirov was extremely happy with himself at the moment, but the moment would pass soon enough.

Xx

Castle strolled out of the interrogation with a newfound purpose; he had to know who sold him out all of those years ago. He was met by the observers who witnessed the interrogation. Sorenson motioned for everyone to follow him to the conference room. Esposito closed the door after everyone entered.

"Okay Castle, what's going on? It's obvious to everyone in this room that you and this Mirov have a history, so spill it," Sorenson demanded.

A deep sigh let out by Richard Castle was heard throughout the room; he was about to spill classified information for the first time in his life. But he felt that his friends and partners needed to know and even if he didn't care for Sorenson he knew that Will was good at his job. Castle couldn't hinder this anymore and looked at Gray in silent communication not unlike what he and Kate used. Upon receiving an almost imperceptible nod, well imperceptible to anyone in the room but him, he said, "This cannot leave this room, it's classified, might even be a matter of national security."

After that statement the unthinkable happened. Sorenson spoke up first. "You have my guarantee that nothing will leave this room. And if it does I will make the offending party regret that he was born in this country." Noticing the stares from both the NYPD and FBI members present he continued, "I might not care for Castle, but from what little I can gather from this week he has earned my trust. He might be more than just a writer-monkey." Will threw in that last part as an attempt at levity.

"In nineteen ninety-eight the CIA intercepted a communiqué from someone in the Chechen separatist movement. They had found a seller of Uranium-235 from Russia. We sent a couple of agents into Russia and Iran to identify who the seller was and how the sale was to take place," Castle paused to let the others in the room come to their own conclusions before continuing. "Mirov was the Russian and a general by the name of Nazr was the Chechen buyer. I was able to eliminate the buyer easily enough but Mirov was a different story. He knew when I was coming and where I was coming from. His guys caught me in Uzbekistan and it wasn't pretty. I escaped, but not before I caught a round in the leg. I made it to an extraction point where I was met by a Delta team, but the team leader refused to land the chopper. He said it was too hot, too many bad guys in the area so they left me."

"Oh shit! How could they!?" Esposito exclaimed in outrage.

"Apparently it's pretty easy when you're bought and paid for. What I want to know is who the one on top of the food chain is. There's no way that Lockwood would have met Mirov. There's a middle man and we need to know who." Castle was practically seething.

A stunned Sorenson looked around the room. "So it was you in the hanger?" A nod from Castle let him know he was correct. "And you did it to protect Kate." Castle sighed and told the entire events of the past few days to an even more stunned Sorenson if that was possible. "What happens now?"

"Honestly Will I don't have any idea. I don't know how Mirov possibly thinks he will walk out of here, but he does."

Will leaned back into his chair contemplating the situation and wondering how in the hell he was going to close this case when everything he knew about it was from a CIA operative, or former operative. How much of this would go away before he could get an indictment, or could he even try to get one? His head was beginning to ache with what he could tell was going to be the worst migraine of his life. Before he could speak the door opened revealing a tall man with piercing blue eyes and a head full of white hair along with Gage and a man no one had seen before. Well, no one except Castle.

"Jackson Hunt, CIA. I want the room cleared. Everyone except Beckett's team and the agent in charge out! NOW!" Everyone looked to Sorenson for direction; after what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only a few seconds, he motioned for everyone to leave. No one except Castle realized the two with Hunt had taken up different corners of the room. When the door closed Hunt spoke again. "I am here for Mirov," he stated matter-of-factly. "I have a writ from the attorney general of the United States that says he's mine."

Castle froze, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The man who had fathered him was the same one who sold him out all those years ago. He had ordered Lockwood to leave him in the desert of a foreign country to die. "Why?" was the only word that he could muster at the moment.

But Kate didn't have that problem, in fact she had plenty of words to say. "You son of a bitch, how could you. How could you leave your own son to die?"

"You don't get to talk to me like that. You don't get to judge me. I am a patriot, what I did I did for my country and I would do it again if I had to." He turned back to Sorenson. "Now get me my prisoner!"

"And if I refuse?" Sorenson asked defiantly, unaware of the man standing behind him until he felt the barrel of a gun behind his left ear.

"If you refuse I tell Maddox to pull the trigger." The way he spoke wasn't malicious but cold and calculating. "I have a job to do and you're wasting my time." He turned to Ryan, "Go and get him for me, will you son? And think about that pretty fiancée of yours before you refuse."

Castle spoke up for the first time, still stunned that his father had been willing to let him die. "Go on Ryan, go get him." Ryan looked around the room and could tell no one was willing to challenge Castle's command so he did what he was told.

Hunt looked at his son and shook his head. "I really wish I didn't have to do this son…" Castle cut him off before he could finish his words, his lies. "This isn't over Dad." Pure venom spewed from Castle's mouth as they left the conference room seeing Mirov exit with Ryan. "This isn't over Mirov. Before tomorrow night I will find you. And Dad, you and your two pet killers better hope I never see you again because if I do there will be no more talking between us."

"I guess this is goodbye son." Hunt's voice cracked slightly as he spoke. "Take care of him detective." With that he entered the elevator car; he turned around and smiled never seeing Maddox point his finger at Castle, pointed as if firing a gun.

Castle turned and stalked toward the breakroom. "I really need a cup of coffee." Kate followed, entering right behind him. "Babe, sit down. I'll make it." Just as she poured the first cup she heard, "Son of a bitch!" They both ran out of the breakroom to see Ryan at the elevator looking at Mirov's body. His throat had been cut from ear to ear.

 **Thoughts?**

 **I would like to think that no matter what an FBI agent could put aside his differences with someone to complete his investigation. That's why I wrote Sorenson the way I did in this chapter, that and the fact that Castle kicked his ass a few chapters ago.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here you go.**

Chapter 118

Castle looked down at Mirov anger coursing through his veins. The man who had ordered his now fiancée dead was lying in a pool of his own blood, apparently killed by the hand of his father. Or killed at the behest of his father. The difference he found wasn't able to give him any solace.

After Esposito checked Mirov's pulse point he shook his head indicating what everyone present knew. Immediately cell phones came out and orders were given to apprehend the three men who took Mirov into custody.

"Rick, look at me." When he did Kate continued, "He won't get away with this. I'll make sure of it." When she looked at Castle what she saw frightened her. His eyes had a distant look as if he was remembering a different time and place.

"You won't catch them, you can't catch them. Within an hour this will all go away. It will be just a moment in time that never happened," he said in almost a monotone. Then he turned and headed back to the breakroom leaving a stunned Kate and the others in his wake.

When he made it to the interrogation room that Mirov had been questioned in his phone rang. "Castle."

"Son, it had to be this way," a calm voice stated. "He held too many secrets; he couldn't be allowed to cut a deal. It would jeopardize national security."

Castle stepped into the room that had held the dead man only minutes before. "That's your guys' go to response. It always is. Don't you have any other catch phrases in your arsenal? Maybe you could use 'we just don't like the guy' or 'he was an awful poker winner, gloated all the time,' something like that?"

"Don't patronize me young man!" Hunt thundered.

"You lost the right to discipline me when you left Mother! Now I want to know why Kate's mother was targeted and if I don't get the answers I'm looking for, then I _will_ come looking for you! And if Kate Beckett so much as gets a hang nail _I will kill you and every one of your cronies._ Now tell me what I want to know damn you!"

Xx

When Castle walked away with that look in his eyes Beckett began to worry. She had never seen him look so distant, so soul weary. So she followed him, ducking into the observation room when he answered the call and headed to interrogation.

Her heart broke when she heard him chastise his father who was apparently the person on the other end of the call. She always knew that he loved his mother even if their relationship was unorthodox but she had never heard him defend her so adamantly, or anyone else for that matter. And that said a lot because he had defended his friend Damien to the bitter end when he was accused of killing his wife.

She had always known that Richard Castle loved fiercely but this was the first time she had seen it on full display. And she was buoyed somewhat by the fact that he could love her with the same fire. She had never had anyone in her life, save for her parents, who had loved her with that much passion. Here he was threatening his father's life if he didn't tell him why her mother was killed and by whom. And if anything happened to her he would rain down hell upon him and his men.

It didn't escape her that the person doing all of this was her fiancé, who just a week ago was a mere writer to her. Now here was the man she loved, the man she was going to marry, one of the deadliest men in the world who loved her just as fiercely. She was shaken out of her daydream by the sounds coming from the other room. She looked up to see Castle's phone hit the wall.

Xx

"I can't give you that information," Jackson Hunt told his son in a cold, calculating voice.

"Can't or won't?" Castle sneered.

"Can't or won't, what difference does it make? You still won't have any more answers than before. Just thank me that Mirov's out of your hair."

"Thank you? _Thank you_ _!_ _?_ If it wasn't for you I would have answers for Kate!" Castle's voice erupted.

"And don't forget, when you put the Zombie Apocalypse plan into motion it effectively put you back into the field. I'll be in touch." And with that the phone went dead.

The anger that coursed through his veins earlier was just an appetizer for the anger he now felt. He stood in the middle of the room staring at his phone. Then it happened; all the anger and rage manifested itself in his phone. He might not be able to get his hands on his father but his hands were on his phone. The next thing he knew his phone shattered against the wall, pieces flying to the floor. The next thing he knew he had a chair and was smashing it against the table in the room. One, two, three, four times the chair made a "whack" sound until it, too, shattered to bits.

He was startled by the sound of the door opening, seeing Kate standing there. She rushed into his arms drawing him into a tight hug. "Finished yet? Or do you need to take on the other chair?" she asked quietly, trying to relieve his tension.

"Well, I guess paying for one chair is enough. But it does suck that I have to get yet another phone," Rick replied as he made an attempt at a joke.

"Yes it does, but look at the bright side."

"Bright side?"

"Yeah, we can get a family plan," she answered drolly, doing her best to defuse the situation.

He drew her into a kiss. "I'd like that."

Xx

As Castle began to clean up his mess Beckett left the room to see where the pursuit of Hunt and his men was. Under normal circumstances she would have been the first one down the stairs after the men. But these were not normal circumstances, far from them. As she made her way to the captain's office she could hear his raised voice. He was talking to someone and he was not happy with the outcome of the call.

Kate stopped outside the door only to be waved in by the captain. Roy bellowed, "Yes sir" then slammed down the phone. He looked at Kate, his eyes full of sorrow. "We have been ordered to stand down. We are not to pursue Hunt and his men." His sorrow was slowly being replaced by rage. "I'm so damned sorry Kate. I truly wish there was something I could do to fix this."

"What the hell, sir!?" Her surprise at his statement was apparent. "Why would we stand down? We know who did this, we should pick them up."

Just as she was finishing her diatribe Sorenson knocked on the door. "Captain, may I come in?" Roy nodded and Will somberly entered. "I have been ordered to stand down. A matter of national security or some such crap."

"National security?" Beckett parroted.

"That's what I was told. We are to wrap up the investigation of Mirov then close it. Someone will be here shortly to take over the Mirov homicide case."

"May I come in?" Castle asked as he entered handing Kate a fresh coffee, closing the door as he did. He turned to face those assembled and said, "Executive Order 12333."

"What are you talking about Castle?" Beckett queried.

"Executive Order 12333 states that no one on behalf of the US government may participate in assassinations. It was signed by Reagan and strengthened order 11905 signed by Ford and order 12036 signed by Carter," Castle stated as though he was reading out of a text book.

"Okay Castle, we're lost here. What does this have to do with anything?" Beckett asked.

"What I'm about to tell you is a matter of national security so it _does not_ leave this room. Deal?" After receiving nods from all he continued, "During the Iran Contra affair an ultra-black program was created, Project Starlight."

Roy questioned, "Ultra-black? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that the only ones who have access to it are the President, the director of the CIA, and the Senate subcommittee chairman. They are the only ones who are briefed on the status of operations and if an operative is compromised he is disavowed. No one will come for him."

He watched the faces of the three law enforcement personnel and continued when he saw understanding cross their face. "Project Starlight is a program that circumvents 12333. Basically it's the establishment of a federally funded, intelligence gathering, weapons-free team."

"Weapons-free?" Kate questioned.

Before Castle could answer Sorenson spoke up. "It means that they have the authority to use deadly force."

"That's right Will, we could use deadly force at our discretion. For lack of a better term we were the US's double O team. We had the ability to terminate at will if it was in the best interest of the US. The only caveat was that political assassinations were only used as a last resort and only with the approval of the President."

"Is that what happened here? Were you one of them?" Kate asked.

Castle sank down in a chair, his head in his hands. "I've done a lot of bad things in my life. I've killed a lot of men in the defense of my country. But I never did anything like this, I never killed without it being the last resort."

Kate sat down beside him. "Is that what happened here?"

"Yes. Hunt runs what is left of the program now. He has for the past five or so years since I officially left the program. Retired if you will. Although I hadn't been active for a number of years before, other than intelligence gathering. We use drones now to end the lives of those who are a threat whether they're American or not."

"But you're done now. You don't do that anymore, do you?" There was a hint of desperation in her voice and everyone in the room could hear it. She so wanted his answer to be, "No, I don't," and wasn't sure what she would do if his answer was "Yes, I do."

Rick pulled her to him engulfing her in his large frame. They had finally made it to this point and he wasn't going to let this go for anything. "No Kate, I left that life long ago. The only time I will revert to my past life is if my family is in trouble."

Kate didn't miss the fact that he said family and she knew that it now included her. She had never needed anyone to protect her, not since that January night when she was nineteen. She had taken it upon herself to make sure that she could handle any situation that could come along. After all, she had graduated top of her class in the academy and most of her records still stood. But she could admit that it felt good to have someone like Castle at her side. If she was honest she didn't have to worry about her safety before all of this began. He had her back and would never let her down. But now knowing what he was gave her an added level of comfort. Knowing that whatever situation they found themselves in, they would come out on top.

Xx

The buzz that indicated Castle had a phone call broke through the silence of the room bringing everyone present out of their own thoughts. Without looking at the caller id of his flip phone he hit the accept button. "Castle."

"Rick," his friend Gray called out. "I have a little news for you about Kate's mother."

Pressing the speaker button, he mouthed for Roy to get out a recorder. When he was satisfied that everything was in place he instructed Gray to continue.

"It seems that Mirov was active in the late nineties in the city. He was trying to build his business and recruited a few cops to assist. I think you may know some of the names."

Beckett's hand went to her mouth in shock. "Raglan and McCallister." It was almost a whisper but everyone in the room knew the names.

"Yes, we know them Gray." Castle spoke for a stunned Beckett.

"Well, there was a third cop as you may or may not know. A Detective Steve Sutton. He died back in early 2003. And before you ask, it was colon cancer. As I said, the three of them were helping Mirov with his business and part of that was reopening a club where an FBI agent had been killed by the mob. Kate, it seems that the cops caught your mother snooping around and were fearful that she had discovered what they were up to so they had her killed."

Castle looked to Kate who was in shock at the revelations so he asked the question that he knew she wanted to ask. "How do you know this?"

"With Mirov dead the director felt that Kate should know."

"They knew and sat on it!?" Montgomery roared.

"It was a matter of national security," Gray returned.

This time it was Castle, who after looking at his near catatonic fiancée, shouted, "Bullshit! Someone was protecting Mirov and I'm pretty sure I know who it is. You tell Hunt that if I find out he even read a memo that had this information I'll kill him!"

"Rick don't. _Do not say that ever again._ You're not that man anymore and I don't want you to get drawn back down that rabbit hole again. We have our wedding to plan and a future to live. It doesn't matter; the men involved in her death are dead," Kate said as she caressed his face. "I love you Richard Castle, so very, very much. I loved you before I knew you; I loved the thought of you. I've spent a lifetime in search of the thought of you and now that I have you I'll never let you go. So enough of this talk 'kay?"

"'Kay."

Xx

 **I have struggled with this chapter for at least a month, erasing the entire thing at least five times. I am still not happy with it but it is the best that I can do. I think that there are only a couple more chapters left in this little story.**

 **The Executive Orders are real. Ford was the first one to sign an order outlawing state sponsored assassinations. Carter's order strengthened Ford's order. During a time when some in the intelligence community were clamoring for the president to overturn the order he did what no one expected. He reconfirmed the United States opposition to assassination.**

 **I never liked the thought of Montgomery as the third cop so he isn't in this tale.**

 **Thoughts?**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 119

It was less than a week when they first made their trip out to the Hamptons. They were traveling in the same manner as the previous trip. Kate was curled up into the side of Castle's chest as they sped down the LEI in one of Porter's SUVs.

So much had happened in the little time that had passed. If anyone would have told Kate how her life would change she would have asked them who their dealer was. There was no way anyone could foresee the changes.

"Do you really believe what your father said about Mirov?" Kate questioned as she snuggled closer.

Castle had been looking out the window trying to come to grips with his own emotions over the events of the past week. He had killed again. Killed many men. Many men who no matter what their history was, wouldn't be returning to loved ones.

Broken out of his thoughts by Kate's question, he just made a sound. "Mhmm?"

Realizing that Castle hadn't heard the question she posed it again and his answer left her contemplating the events even more. "I think my father tells lots of lies. I think he knows more than he's sharing with us. I think I'd have to torture him to get any information out of him and even then I'm not so sure what he'd give us would be the truth. And I think that I don't like my father very much."

She uncurled herself from him and pulled herself upright. "I don't care for him either, but why do you think he isn't being truthful with us."

Brushing a loose strand of hair behind Beckett's ear while looking into her hazel eyes, getting lost in her beauty, he finally spoke. "I've known Mirov for a long time. Well, not known really, but you know what I mean. He's never been one to shy away from violence to get what he wants, but this doesn't feel right."

He shifted so he was sitting straighter, eyes dancing as if he was about to weave one of his wild theories at the murder board. It was the look that Beckett had secretly loved since day one. "Okay, let's say that Mirov did have Armen killed in that alley, or the cops were into something illegal and killed Armen. It doesn't matter; Armen is dead."

"Anyway, Mirov is trying to get his operation set up and is planning on using the club to launder money. So an undercover FBI agent is killed and he picks up shop and moves his club. He still has a base of operation for his activities. No one has ever linked him to the murder and his name isn't on any report."

Picking up the narrative where Castle left off, Kate continued, "So when Mom starts looking around he wouldn't have any reason to have her killed because he never ran a business there."

Castle's eyes were alight with excitement and Beckett had to say she was enjoying it. She loved seeing the man that she had known for the past three year's return, not the highly trained CIA operative that replaced him a week ago. Castle opened his mouth then closed it and grinned.

"Someone like Mirov doesn't use people like Jack Coonan. It might sound like a cliché but he has people for that. On top of everything else, that's not the Russian way. The Russian way would be to kill your mother, father, and you. Kill everybody to send a message that he's in town and not to be messed with."

"That theory makes a lot of sense. But Lockwood had Russians with him and everything we found led us to Mirov. That means either your theory is way off base… Or…Mirov has a partner," Kate blurted.

"That has to be it. One who would have known about Armen back in '92," Castle said.

"But Mirov wasn't in the States in '92. He was still overseas," she replied.

"I'm afraid so."

"So we're back at square one," she huffed.

"Unfortunately," Rick agreed as he pulled her back to his chest.

Kate snuggled back into his side and became quiet. She lost herself in the merits of their theory only to let the thoughts go when they arrived at their final destination.

Xx

The door opened to a multitude of bright smiling faces. For all of the stress and dangers of the week, seeing their families seemed to release all the tension of the members of the Twelfth Precinct. A chorus of "Dad" went out as the Montgomery girls made their way to Roy and Alexis headed for Castle. Both sets of teenagers were engulfed in hugs as they hit their mark.

Beckett wasn't lax in her treatment of her father, either. She might not have moved at a full sprint but it was close as she herself sought refuge in her father's arms. After their week and talk on the return trip, she was surprised at how badly she needed to feel his arms around her. If she had to guess, it had been since that night so long ago that she sought comfort in his arms.

With a soothing stroke of his hand over her back and some calming whispers, she finally broke free and headed for Martha, embracing her just as she had her father. "It's okay, Katherine, it's been a long week." When Kate finally pulled away, Martha, in only the way a diva could, said, "I sure do love you, kiddo, but you're smudging my makeup."

With mock indignation Kate replied, "I see how it is, I come second to Cover Girl."

"Oh, no, darling you come second to Christian Dior's Diorskin," Martha said with a cheesy grin. "Now we have dinner waiting for you. It looks like you could all use something to eat and a good night's sleep."

Ryan who still had Jenny wrapped under his arm, remarked, "Yes ma'am, Mrs. R. We sure are hungry. Right, Espo?"

Esposito replied with a head bob as his eyes looked over to Lanie who was finishing the dinner prep.

After dinner Castle grabbed Beckett's hand and led her out to the deck. "Why don't we take a little walk?"

As they headed off Alexis turned to Lanie and Jenny. "It's a full moon tonight and if I know my dad, we'll not want to miss this." She turned and headed up the stairs for the balcony that overlooked the pool.

Xx

They moved hand in hand down the beach in comfortable silence. Each was lost to the thoughts in their own mind, both reveling in the presence of the other.

It was Castle who finally broke the silence pulling her to a stop as he began to speak. "Kate, I know that it's only been a week since this all began. I know that you love me, and I don't want there to be any doubt that I love you."

Smiling up at him, she replied, "There isn't."

"Good."

Slowly dropping to one knee, he looked up at her. "Katherine Beckett, would you give me the privilege of becoming your husband? To spend the rest of eternity with you? To marry you? Will you, Katherine Beckett marry me?"

She hadn't noticed him slip the box out of his pocket, revealing the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Oh, god yes!" Reaching for his face with both hands, she forwent his attempt to place the ring on her hand.

"Let me get rid of this bread tie and replace it with something a little more appropriate."

After he removed the twist tie and placed the ring on her finger, she grabbed the tie. "This stays with us. It's come to mean an awful lot to me."

As he started to rise Beckett lunged at him, knocking him on his back. She straddled him peppering his face with kisses as she began to unbutton his shirt.

Back on the balcony Jenny's hand flew to Alexis's eyes ending the show. "I think we all got to see what we wanted to see. And I don't think they would want us to see what happens next."

Alexis shuddered. "I definitely don't want to see what happens next!"

As they headed back down the stairs all Lanie could think was, 'You go, girl!'

Xx

The office was decorated with deep mahogany woods and rich deep reds. The splash of color was provided by several vases with yellow and white flowers. If there ever was a quintessential power office this was it. This was the office of a man who was used to getting what he wanted and this was no exception. He intended to use his influence to get rid of his nuisance once and for all.

The intercom squawked to life letting him know that his personal assistant was entering with the person he was meeting. As the guest took a seat across from him he looked the man over. His hair was much whiter than the last time he had been in his company. But he still looked fit, more fit for his age than any man he could remember. After looking the man over he motioned for his assistant to leave. "I want to take this meeting in private. Please turn on the anti-surveillance measures."

He turned back to his guest. "You can never be too careful these days. You would think that we would have learned from Watergate but we didn't. Everyone is trying to get dirt on everyone else."

Not one for chit-chat, his guest inquired, "William, what do you want?"

"That's Senator to you, Jackson."

With a nod he acknowledged that he understood. "Senator."

"I need a matter dealt with and I think your band of merry men might just be the ones to handle it." He rose and headed for his wet bar. "Drink?"

"Scotch. What makes you think I would help you?" Jackson Hunt had played the game for nearly fifty years and wasn't one to be intimidated. But he had to admire Bracken for his tenacity.

"Well it seems that one of my colleagues got caught with his pants down last week. Nasty situation, caught with an underage call girl, pictures and all. Disagreeable business really. Anyway, this colleague happens to be the chair of the Senate Intelligence Committee so he will be stepping down. Guess who the President and Majority Leader want to chair this committee?"

Unable to believe what he was hearing Jackson nodded as he took his drink. "I guess that you would be you."

"It's an honor to serve this great country in any capacity that I can. As you might guess I have been briefed on some of our… shall I say blackest operations. You know the ones - like your band of killers."

Jackson couldn't believe he had been backed into a corner, played by a politician no less. "So I can guess that if I don't handle this matter that funding will be cut off. Am I right? I thought the Mirov favor was payment enough."

Returning to his chair, Bracken continued. "Jackson, you make this sound so dirty. Almost like blackmail. Let me assure you that this isn't the case at all. I just need you to take care of one little matter and then we'll never have dealings again. Oh who am I kidding, we are linked together now, partners if you will."

"What's the matter you need help with?"

"Katherine Beckett."

Aghast, Jackson burst out, "Kate Beckett! You might as well have me take out the president. I don't think you understand the amount of hell you will unleash if she was hurt."

Growing weary of this conversation Bracken raised his voice in response. Maybe he was buoyed by the alcohol. "You _will_ take care of her and anyone else that gets in my way. Do you understand? That's the deal you made with my predecessor and I expect you to honor it with me. If you don't you can kiss the funding for your little project goodbye. And if I understand correctly you have plenty of blood on your hands, and I hold the only soap that will cleanse it."

"Listen Senator, we took out Mirov before he could talk even though you were in the clear. I don't see where this is needed."

"I don't think you know how good of a detective she is. I've read her file; she's brilliant and I don't think our little story will hold much water with her."

Sighing, Hunt played his last card. "Do you know who her fiancé is?"

"I heard. Congratulations on the addition to your family," Bracken smirked. "There are plenty of ways to make it appear to be an accident. She's known for running into burning buildings and tilting at windmills. Use that to your advantage. And if it makes you feel better you can wait until Junior is out of the country on a book tour. I might even be able to help you on that front."

"You're going to unleash Baba Yaga," Jackson cautioned.

"I know my Russian, too. I think we can deal with the Boogie Man."

"It's not the Boogie Man. My son is who we send to kill the Boogie Man. Heaven help us if he finds out it's us. There will be no place on earth we can hide."

THE END

 **I couldn't help myself with the John Wick reference. That's how I saw Castle in this story, as a CIA version of that character, willing to do whatever it took to protect his family.**

 **This story has come to a conclusion. It was always suppose to end with the proposal on the beach. But I decide to drop a little nugget in case I decide to write Gabriel II.**

 **I would like to thank all who have read and reviewed. I know that I haven't been as diligent in the replies but to my defense I have an extremely busy life and have very little time for writing let alone anything else.**

 **I do intend to do a better job of that in the future.**

 **I would like to send a shout out to a few people. One being Pen 2 Paper. His friendship and encouragement are greatly appreciated.**

 **Norman01 who never fails to review and send encouraging notes. Torontosun, Islandjamie, jag389, bigkahuna, wendykd, madcrafter72, jkarr, and last but not least, minerva89. Your PMs and reviews have kept me going when I thought I should give up.**

 **KB4RC you were the first to review this story and later suggested a beta reader** **.** **I thank you.**

 **And speaking of beta readers, mine might just be the best. She isn't so much of a beta as an editor. She helps me work through words choices, offers suggestions and encouragements. She has become a great friend.**

 **LadyAilith, I could not, nor would I want to do this without you. You're the best at what you do and I am so grateful that you reached out to me.**

 **So guys** **,** **be on the lookout for Gabriel II as well as a few more offerings in the future.**


End file.
